Jane Rizzoli, Tierra Salvaje
by Orraine Rizzles
Summary: AU. Es una historia de pasión, impulsos y descubrimientos. ¿Que pasara cuando Jane siendo abogada emprenda su regreso a las Tierras Salvajes de su hacienda en Colombia. ¿Podrá con las tierras? ¿o las tierras sacaran lo salvaje de ella?..*Rizzles*
1. Jane Rizzoli,

_**TIERRA SALVAJE... El comienzo...**_

* * *

Jane Rizzoli era una mujer sumamente hermosa, tenia el cabello ondulado color negro azabache.. Piel morena, Cualquier hombre podría caer a sus pies.. Menos una belleza natural...

"-Se la llama al escenario a Jane Rizzoli a retirar su titulo"- dijo el director del colegio de abogados, se escuchan aplausos.

Jane recibe su titulo, baja de escenario y se reúne con su familia y su novio.

"- Jane, felicidades" dijo Tommy, Frankie y Angela la abrazan

"-hermana ya sos dr. Abogada, felicitaciones"- dijo frankie palmeandole la espalda

"-hija estoy tan orgullosa de ti, me alegra que no seas como tu padre"- dijo angela tratando de abrazarla y besarla.

"- ma... Ma listo ya se déjame"- jane trata de salirse del abrazo de oso de su madre

"-Felicitaciones mi amor"- dijo Casey se acerca y le da un beso

"-Ya vengo me voy a hablar con el gobernador"- dijo Casey

"-hija que piensas hacer.. Si quieres te ayudo a organizar la boda con Casey.."- dijo angela contenta por que su hija se estaba por casar con un hombre prestigioso como Casey Jones.

"- para eso habrá tiempo ma.. Yo quiero.. Yo quiero ir ala hacienda que tenemos en Colombia.. Para venderla, ma." dijo Jane en un tono nervioso

"-noo de ninguna manera!"- grito Angela

"- ¿Por que no?, es lo mejor podemos sacar provecho de eso, maaa"- rogo Jane

"- De ninguna manera Jane, no después de lo que paso con tu padre y su hermano.. Te lo prohíbo, esas tierras sacan lo peor de los Rizzolis- dijo Angela mala.

"- Es solo un tramite de dos semanas pongo los papeles en estado y la hacienda vendible y vuelvo. Dale ma.. solo quiero venderla..

"- mmm bueno, pero vuelves en 2 semanas o voy a buscarte y te traigo de las orejas"-Angela primero dudo y después acepto, sabia que lo mejor que podian hacer es desacerse de esas tierras.

"- si.. te lo prometo.¡Gracias ma!"- dijo Jane dándole un beso en la mejilla a Angela

Jane se pierde en sus pensamientos recordando lo que paso en ese lugar….

************* Principio del Flashback**************

Frank Rizzoli era un abogado renombrado por los del pueblo de "El Progreso"(Colombia)... Pero últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre malo siendo consumido por el alcohol, el odio, la avaricia, y el rencor. Él estaba peleado a muerte con su hermano por las tierras que habian heredado de sus padres.

.. Vivia lleno de ira..

Un día en el pueblo, hacen una fiesta y su hermano asiste con su esposa Costance; Frank y su familia también. Entre la música y la bebida empiezan las peleas entre los dos hermanos, Angela no dándose cuenta llega en el lugar de la pelea y ve a ellos revolcados en el suelo.

En una fracción de segundo se lo ve a Frank sacar algo del bolsillo algo brillante... una navaja.

"-noooo!"- grita de Angela

Es en vano Frank ya había incrustado la navaja en el cuerpo de su hermano lo había matado.

"-¿Que hiciste?"-Ángela en su desesperación agarra el cuerpo de su cuñado y mira a Frank

"- yo... Yo.."- Frank tira la navaja y sale corriendo.

Pasan los días y Ángela y Jane no saben nada él, hasta que golpean la puerta unos policías...

"-Sra. Rizzoli?"- pregunta el oficial.

"- Si soy yo, que necesita"- dijo Angela haciendo pàsar a el oficial

"-Lamento informarles que su esposo ha sido hallado con un tiro en la cabeza.."- dijo el oficial sacándose el gorro

"- no no no no!"- angela se desmorona en los brazos del oficial

** Una semana después del suicidio de Frank..**

Ángela colocando las maletas adentro del auto y grita

"- vámonos jane!"

"- estoy yendo"- Jane queda mirando la hacienda deseando no irse..

"- Jane, date prisa"

"- Ma, ¿cuando volveremos?"- pregunto Jane

"- _**NUNCA**_"- aseguro Angela

**** fin de flashback********

Jane vuelve en si del recuerdo sintiendo el abrazo de Casey por detrás.. Pero queda preguntándose que le preparara su llegada a la hacienda Rizzoli...


	2. Camino hacia el Progreso

**Nota de autor: Obviamente Rizzoli & Isles no me pertenece... tampoco soy escritora.. soy solo una aficionada, Así que seguro van a encontrar seguro algunos errores de aficionada :) igual espero que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo ;)****  
****-****  
****Personajes Claves de esta historia:****  
**

**Jane-maura (obvio) Dean - charles -Angela- Korsak Frost Tommy Frankie Bass y unos que otros que van apareciendo****  
****  
****Diccionario:****  
**

**Catamarán: una especie de canoa pero con motor que transporta gente o mercadería.****  
**

**Abogaducha: abogada sin importancia.****  
**

**Machete: cuchillo largo afilado.. Usualmente usado para cortar matorrales y arboles.**

**Hacienda:** **Se denomina ****hacienda****a una ****finca ****agrícola****, de gran tamaño, generalmente una explotación de carácter ****latifundista****, con un núcleo de ****viviendas****, normalmente de alto valor arquitectónico**

**Matorrales: ****Campo inculto lleno de matas y malezas**

**Empezamos?**

* * *

Tommy y Frankie habían decidido acompañar a Jane, ellos estaban despidiéndose de su madre y de Casey en la estación de la capital

– Vuelve pronto, hija, no te vayas a meter en problemas, cuídate y cuida a tus hermanos- dijo Angela besando en la frente a cada unos de sus hijos

– Si ma, en dos semana estamos acá..- contesto Jane

– Bueno- angela la abraza a ella y después abraza a sus hermanos

– Bueno listo maaa!- dijo jane zafandose del abrazo

Casey se acerca a Jane dándole un beso pequeño en los labios y poniendo sus manos los costados de la cintura de Jane.

– Sabes que no te acompaño por que me necesitan en el ejército- dijo Casey mirandola a los ojos

– Si ya lo se, no te preocupes dentro de poco vuelvo- Jane acariciándole el rostro de Casey

– Eso espero o si no te voy a buscar con los aviones del ejercito.- bromeo Casey

– jaja no creo que sea necesario, tú y mi mama no van a notar que nos ausentamos.- dijo Jane riendo

Jane, Tommy y Frankie dan su ultimo saludo a Casey y Angela, suben al catamarán.

El Progreso era uno de los pueblos mas hermosos de Colombia tenia una belleza natural, una mezcla de selva y pueblo, había cascadas, arboles, especies salvajes, mucho verde… pero también era uno de los pueblo mas corrupto y esto se debía con su lejanía de la capital de Colombia.

Era verano hacia calor, Jane estaba vestida con un sombrero negro, una camisa blanca arremangada en ambos brazos y desprendida (por el calor) dejando a vista su clavícula bronceada. También llevaba pantalones negros y botas negras.

Ella y sus hermanos eran unas de las pocas personas que iban de la capital al pequeño pueblo. Mayormente eran personas del progreso que las que estaban en el catamarán.

Jane estaba por sentarse a un costado del barco cuando de repente una ve una persona acercarse, de aspecto oscuro, peligroso, campesino y misterioso (las personas del barco lo llamaban Charles).

– Disculpe señorita le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo charles acercándose a Jane

– Depende de cual sea, si.- dijo Jane con su voz característica ronca y aguda, mirando el paisaje de selva y rio.

– Usted es un Rizzoli?- pregunto

** – S**i, soy Jane Rizzoli, hija de Frank Rizzoli, Porque?- dijo Jane volviendo la vista a charles y pasandole la mando

– No, ya me parecía tiene un gran parecido a su padre- charles acepto el saludo

– Ah... Si, y usted como lo conocía?- pregunto Jane acomodandose su sombrero.

– No solo escuche habar de él y lo vi de lejos. ¿Que la trae por estas tierras señorita Rizzoli? Creo que una persona como usted de la capital y fina no se ve mucho en estos días en el pueblo- comento Charles

– Jane llámeme Jane- corrigo jane

– Bueno, señorita Jane, ¿Que la lleva a ir al Progreso?- pregunto Charles

– Yo nací en El Progreso, pero después me mude a la capital. Ahora a vengo a vender mis tierras, las de mi familia, las de la hacienda Rizzoli.

– ¿Si?, creo que tengo el comprador indicado para usted..- dijo Charles

– Ah si, ¿quien?- pregunto Jane

– Gabriel Dean, su vecino el dueño de la hacienda La Oscuridad- dijo Charles

– Esas tierras eran de mi tío, ¿su esposa Costance las vendió?- pregunto Jane

– Si, a mi jefe- mintio Charles

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/rizzles**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/**/**/**/*/**/*/*/*/**

Gabriel Dean era un hombre fuerte de tez blanca, mirada oscura, alto, fornido de cabello oscuro con canas; la gente del pueblo lo llamaban el devorador de mujeres, porque mujer que lo veía no podía resistirse a sus encantos, quedaba enamorada y enloquecida por él, capaz era por su aspecto salvaje, misterioso, pero a pesar de eso él nunca se enamoro solamente amo a su novia que había sido asesinada.

Era respetado y temido por el pueblo ya que él y gobernador de dicho lugar tenían negocios turbios (robaban ganados, tierras, estafaban a la gente) y se corría el rumor de que tenia pacto con el diablo..

Pero la historia de Dean era distinta, algo trágico lo convirtió en el hombre oscuro, corrupto y sin corazón que era.

-**Pasado de Dean**-

******************principio del flashback**** *****************************************

Dean tenia 14 años, cuando su familia y su novia fueron asesinados brutalmente por amigos de su padre, amigos que se quedaron con mercancía y con plata de un trabajo grande de contrabando de Ron que habían hecho su padre y los amigos.

A su madre y a su novia las mataron dentro de la pequeña pieza donde vivían. ellos fueron testigos de la tortura que sufrieron ambas mujeres( fueron mutiladas y violadas) y a su padre y a él lo llevaron al monte para matarlos..

Primero los golpearon hasta dejarlos semi- inconscientes, y cuando a Dean lo estaban matar, su padre se puso entre el machete y él, pidiéndole que corra..

– Corree!-dijo su padre

– Papa! Nooo, no te voy a dejar- dijo Dean

– Hazlo…- ordeno su padre

Dean corrió, y corrió y fue seguido, pero se escondió en el río cerca de los matorrales, quedándose desmayado lleno de sangre.

Justo en ese momento pasaba una señora (50 años mas o menos) de edad, que había ido a recoger algunas plantas medicinales, llamada Eusebia, ella vio un pequeño cuerpo cerca de los matorrales y decidió acercarse encontrando a Dean desmayado.

– Dios, niño como te llamas?- dijo Eusebia tratando de levantar a el ñiño

– Gab... Gabriel- contesto

– Ven vamos a mí casa, vamos a curarte esas heridas- dijo eusebia levantando a dean

Eusebia llevo a Gabriel a su casa, lo cuido, lo curo y lo alimento. Prácticamente lo adopto..

Dean durmió durante dos semanas y cuando se levanto conto a Eusebia lo que le habían hecho a él a su novia y su familia y se prometió que lo único que lo mantendría vivo es el odio y la venganza de muerte a los amigos de su padre (que por cierto huyeron después de la matanza).

**17 años después de la muerte de la Familia de Dean …**

Nadie sabia como Dean se volvió tan poderoso y dueño de la hacienda La Oscuridad (hacienda vecina de los Rizzoli ) todos comentaban que habría enamorado a Costance Isles(esposa viuda de el tío de Jane) haciéndole perder entre la lujuria y el alcohol. Costance habría firmado un poder en el cual le cedía la hacienda, pero eso no era todo, Costance habría quedado embarazada de Dean, y Dean habría echado de la hacienda a Costance dejándola la única opción de vivir en el único pedazo de tierra que le quedo llamado La choza ( era llamado así por que era un lugar húmedo casi inhóspito, la pequeña casa estaba echa de troncos de arboles y barro, chapas de cartón), que limitaba con La Oscuridad y la hacienda Rizzoli.

Costance habría pasado esos 9 meses de embarazo perdida en el alcohol, borracha, desahuciada.

Eusebia la habría ayudado a dar a luz a una hermosa niña de tez blanca y cabello dorado, llamada **Maura Dorthea Isles**.

Ella informo a Dean:

– Hijo ve a la choza, haz tenido una niña hermosa parece un angel, tiene tu color de piel y el pelo dorado y los ojos de su madre- dijo Eusebia

– No, yo no tengo ninguna hija- dijo Dean negandola

Esta sola afirmación habría condenado a Maura a criarse en la choza, en el medio de la selva, teniendo como único amigo a Bass (Bass era un muchacho grande, 17 años pero con un ligero retraso mental, era el hijo de Eusebia), y a su madre; pero Eusebia se prometió a si misma a ayudarla hasta donde podía a la inocente niña y alimentarla a escondidas con la ayuda de Bass.

******************* fin del flashback***********************

-**presente**-

Dean estaba con sus caballos y sus hombres en la orilla del rio de El progreso mirando a el catamarán que traía a su hombre de confianza Charles y a Jane.

Jane y sus hermanos estaban pasando el ultimo tramo del rio antes de llegar al pueblo

– Frankie, Tommy miren, un cocodrilo..-señalo Jane

– Si ese es cocodrilo del pueblo lo llaman el tuerto, dicen que come a personas malas y pecadoras, hasta ahora nadie lo pudo matar.

– Eso por que no probé yo- dijo desafiante Jane agarrando una escopeta, y se parándose al borde del barco mirando al cocodrilo por el apuntador de la escopeta disparo 3 veces si éxito.

–Deja eso, Jane- dijo frankie abrumado por el calor mira de reojo a su hermana

– Después pruebo yo.- dijo Tommy

– Vio señorita, no le dije que no lo iba a poder hacer..

– Esta muy lejos y estamos en movimiento. – dijo Jane acomodándose el sombrero.

– Si usted lo dice**,** dicen que es un animal del diablo, también dicen que es mascota de mi jefe- dijo Charles

–De tu jefe? El tal Dean..- pregunto Jane

– Si- afirmo charles

Dean estaba viendo todo esto con unos binoculares, subido a su caballo, desde la orilla del pueblo, cuando unos de sus hombres lo interrumpe.

Señor quiere que asustemos a la abogaducha, para que se vaya tan rápido como vino- dijo unos de sus peones llamado Jose

– No, Esa mujer es **Mía-** dijo Dean con una sonrisa de costado y mirando fijamente a Jane que se estaba riendo con los ocupantes del Catamaran

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Les gusta o no? Sigo o no? Para mi esta mejor que el primer capitulo :P****  
****comentarios?**

**Aclaro: si ahí un próximo capitulo Maura tendría 17, jane 27, dean 38.****  
******sus revisiones son bienvenidas y sus preguntas tambien ****

**Falta mucho para noviembre, no? Ja****  
escriban fics, chicas!  
**

**Esto se va a poner muy entretenido *hace una voz de misterio* jaja xo ...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Llegada

**Nota de autor: esta historia es AU lo que significa que esta adaptada en otros escenarios ( como otros fic donde Maura y Jane son adolescente, o son vampiros,o atletas olímpicas, o viven en otro planeta, lol!)Yo lo único que hice es adaptarla al campo,a lo salvaje, pero los personajes son los mismo(pero no con la misma profesión), estoy en carácter de narradora, creo jaja :B**

**Los personaje de este capitulo son:**

**Raul: hermano de frank( padre de jane) y esposo de costance Isles**

**Korsak: amigo y antiguo capataz de frank( que por cierto este le cedió un pedazo de tierra dentro de la hacienda rizzoli, para hacer su casita) también era el padre de frost y de 5 hermosas muchachas ( maria, susana,marta,ramona,rosa).**

**Frost: amigo de la infancia de jane y hijo de korsak y futuro administrador**

**Bass: hijo de eusebia, tiene un pequeño retraso mental, amigo de maura, se cree niño y se viste como tal**

**Ramirez: contador de la hacienda Rizzoli**

**Ramon: peon de la hacienda**

**Luis: peon de la hacienda**

**Carlota: administradora de las tierras rizzolis, traidora, y amante de dean**

**Antes de empezar con la historia necesito que entren a es tumblr: orraine .tumblr . com (sin espacios) para que se imaginen mas o menos los lugares que les describo (El Progreso, Hacienda Rizzoli, hacienda la oscuridad, la posada, la choza)avisenme si no les anda el enlace y lo mando por mp, anda bien con chrome y mozilla. ;)**

**Y como dice fanfiction... da rienda suelta a tu imaginacionn...**

* * *

El catamarán donde iba Jane, sus hermanos y charles hizo una parada, antes de llegar a el Progreso.( por el insoportable calor).

En ese paraje Charles se despidió de la gente del barco y especialmente de jane diciéndole

"– Señorita, gracias por su finas atenciones"

"– ¿No era que usted se iba para el progreso?"

**"–** Si, pero prefiero ir a pie y por la sombra."

Charles se va caminando, mientras Jane se baja del catamarán y le pregunta al dueño.

"– ¿Disculpe usted conoce a ese hombre?- señala a Charles

"– De conocerlo, no. Pero escuche hablar de él en el pueblo, le dicen "el hechicero"- dijo el dueño

"– Y que tipo de persona es?"- pregunto Jane avanicandose con su sombrero

"– Dicen que es de lo peor, también dicen que es un bandido que no saben de donde salió, y como llego a la hacienda la oscuridad, dicen que Dean lo usa para hacer brujerías y otras cosas peores

"– umm"- dijo Jane

**"– Q**uiere un consejo señorita, ahora que va por la tierras de Dean.. Tenga cuidado mire que ese hombre tiene un cementerio propio -Jane pone cara de confundida y mira a sus hermanos."

**Mientras tanto en el progreso...**

Estaba costance caminando por el pueblo con una botella de ron barata en la mano, hablando sola y de repente se encuentra con dean y le dice:

"– Mira, devorador, mira lo que hiciste de mi.."-dijo Costnace

"– Por favor Isles, eso que eres te lo hiciste tu misma no seas patetica, toma termina de ahogarte en alcohol barato -le tira un rollo de billetes en el pasto, golpea a su caballo y se va del lugar

"– Vete yo no quiero tu lastima, NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA!"-dijo Costance tirando la botella de ron en dirección de ida de Dean ,después se arrodilla llorando, toma la plata, y vuelve a repetir la ultima frase.

**En la hacienda Rizzoli**

Korsak, Frost y los peones Luis y Ramón se estaban preparando para la llegada de Jane. ( Frost había recibido una carta de Jane una semana atrás anunciándole su vuelta a la hacienda)

Estaban en la casa del viejo Korsak sentados y Luis le pregunta.

"– Don korsak nos puede contar la historia de los rizzoli? así sabemos que decirle y que no a nuestra patrona."

"– La hacienda Rizzoli era la mas grande de este pueblo cuando los padres de Frank y Raúl aun estaban vivos. Frank era el favorito de su padre y eso Raúl lo envidiaba, pero cuando sus padres murieron todo cambio... Se dividieron las tierras y así empezó la enemistad entre hermanos.

También tuvo mucha culpa Costance, ella le había dicho a Raúl que Frank le estaba robando ganado y estaba ensanchando los limites de la hacienda rizzoli.. Pero esto era mentira..

Asi fue creciendo el odio entre hermanos; tanto fue que un día tuve que intervenir en una pelea que estaban teniendo Frank y Raúl dentro de la casa grande y tuve que sacar a la pequeña Jane de ahí.. La pobre niña estaba escuchando todo, hasta la promesa de muerte que su tío le decía a su padre. Paso una semana de la fuerte discusión y se hizo una fiesta en el pueblo, había peleas de gallos, juegos de cartas, bebidas alcohólicas, ect.. Las dos familias asistieron a la fiesta, Frank y su familia, Raúl y Costance.

Raúl estaba borracho y empezó a decir a los pueblerinos que Frank era un ladrón, y que estafaba a la gente, cosa que Frank no pudo aguantarse y empezó la pelea con él, los dos estaban tirados en el piso y de repente se lo vio a Frank acuchillar a su hermano y salir corriendo.

Después de eso nos enteramos que Frank se había suicidado cerca de la posada. Eso fue la verdadera ruinas para las tierras Rizzolis, ya que sus dueños estaban muertos."- dijo korsak terminando de contar la triste historia

"– Bueno pero tampoco lo digas así viejo, hoy llega Jane, mi amiga Jane Rizzoli. Yo tengo fe de que esto se va a componer, y las tierras volverán a ser lo que eran antes"- dijo Frost contento

"– No estés tan seguro Frost, esa tal Jane estuvo muchos años en la capital, que tal si cambio y viene acá con aires de Dra. Abogada.."- dijo Ramon

"– No.. No esa mujer no olvida su raza ni aunque se ponga trajes y tacos, no es así viejo"- dijo Frost a Korsak

"– No debería mi hijo, pero quien sabe.."- respondió Korsak

"– Yo prefiero conocerla"- dijo Luis

"– Exacto Luis, lo único que tienen que hacer es respetarla y conocerla. Yo me crie con Jane y sé que no nos va a defrauda la hacienda Rizzoli va a volver a ser lo que fue."

"– ¿Frost no estará llegando Jane al puerto?"- pregunto Korsak

"– Uhhh, si me voy a buscarlos!"- dijo Frost colocándose el sombrero y saliendo a correr para subir a su caballo.

**En el puerto del Progreso...**

Estaba bajando del catamaran Jane,Frankie y Tommy, ellos estaban dándoles las gracias a el dueño cuando este les dijo:

"– Fue un placer traerlos, ah señorita acuérdese de lo que le aconseje sobre Dean"- dijo el dueño

"– umm, bueno gracias."- respondio Jane

Jane y Frankie y Tommy estaban agarrando sus maletas cuando de repente escucho a un hombre gritar sus nombres..

"– Jane! Frankie! Tommy!"- Jane quedo mirando al hombre

Frost se saco el sombrero

"– Emmm disculpe.. Dra. Jane rizzoli, Frankie y Tommy Rizzoli." - Frost le pasa la mano a Jane

"– ¿Frost? ¡Frost!"– Jane primero queda mirando a Frost y después agarra su mano y le da un abrazo fuerte.

"– ¿Como estas amigo? Viste cumplí mi promesa de cuando éramos niños"

"– Yo no dude en ningún momento de tu promesa de volver Jane"

"– Frost, no sabes como extrañe estas tierras.."- dijo jane mirando **El Progreso**

–"Vamos jane, vamos a la casa de mi padre, chicos lleven el equipaje de los Rizzolis"- ordeno Frost a Luis y Ramon.

Luis y ramon agarran los equipajes y se comentan entre ellos:

"-esta tal Jane no es como yo pensaba, que me perdone Frost pero esta no es la persona que yo esperaba para que salvara la hacienda..."- dijo Luis,

Ramon asintio con la cabeza

**En la casa de korsak...**

Jane entra gritando a la casa de korsak:

"– ¡Viejo korsak! ¡viejo korsak!"- exclamo Jane

– ¡Niña Jane! !niña Jane, has vuelto!- Korak la abraza y después saluda a sus hermanos

"– Si Korsak, volví a mi hacienda..- dijo Jane

"– wooo! como crecieron tus hermanos, me acuerdo que eran unos bebes cuando ustedes se fueron para la capital. Estoy vivo, estoy vivo para verte volver a la tierras de sus ancestros Jane- dijo korsak.

"– Korsak déjate de tonterías..."- dijo Jane

"–Ven pasa, pasa a mi humilde casa. Te voy a presentar a mis hijas"

Jane y sus hermanos pasaron dentro de la casa de Korsak.

Frost miro a luis y ramon y dijo:

"– Chicos vengan pasen vamos les voy a presentar a Jane y a sus hermanos."

"– No gracias frost, preferimos que nos presente en la casa grande cuando la patrona nos designe las tareas que tenemos que hacer." - dijo Luis

Él y Ramon se pegan la vuelta y se van.

Jane dentro de la casa de Korsak se sienta y él presenta a sus 5 hijas

"– Vamos chicas salgan del cuarto, no sean campesinas ignorantes y vengan a saludar"- dijo Frost

Las muchachas salen lentamente

"– Esta son Maria, Susana,Marta,Ramona,Rosa. Saluden a Jane y a sus hermanos- dijo korsak

"– Es un gusto."- Jane saluda a cada una de ella.

**En la hacienda La Oscuridad...**

Estaban Dean, Carlota almorzando cuando de pronto llega Charles..

"– Hola patrón, le informo a usted que las reces llegaron bien a la capital"- dijo Charles

"– Bueno, que otras novedades tienes?"- pregunto Dean tomando un poco de ron

"– Usted sabe..."- dijo Charles y Dean interrunpio.

"– La se, ahí otra vez una gente en la hacienda Rizzoli. Pero quiero detalles de la mujer con la que estaba hablando, sé que usted vino con ellos y hablo con ella, que le pareció ?- pregunto Dean

"– Pues es abogada y tenia alborotada a toda la capital"- conto charles

"– ¿Y como es? ¿Que le conto? ¿Que viene hacer aqui?"

"– Es alta morena, bien plantada, habla bien adornado, y resulto buena y respondona."– dijo Charles

En ese momento se escucho la risa burlona de Carlota

"– Jajaja es como si fuera que te ha asustado la señorita de la capital-dijo Carlota

"– No me asusto, y no es ninguna señorita de la capital, la desafié y me contesto como una verdadera mujer, pero ya la conocerá usted cuando la tenga enfrente"- contesto Charles a Carlota

"– A mi no me asustara, al contrario ella va a saber quien es su administradora."- dijo Carlota se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

"-Tome jefe"- charles entrego una hoja de diario a Dean

"– Y si hasta salió en el diario"- dijo Dean

Él quedo mirando la parte del diario donde estaba la foto de Jane y el titulo_** LA DOCTORA JANE RIZZOLI,VUELVE A LA TIERRA QUE LA VIO NACER.**_

Dean no sabia lo que le pasaba pero Jane le recordaba a su novia de la adolescencia.

**En la hacienda Rizzoli...**

Tommy y Frankie quedaron en casa de korsak, mientras que Jane y Frost estaban recorrieron los cultivos de la hacienda y la casa grande.

Jane miraba tristemente como había quedado los cultivos.. todo estaba devastado, marchito,sin vida y sin posibilidades de salvación ..

"– Frost esto esta devastado...se acabó la hacienda Frost, se acabó. No se ni para que vine si acá no ahí nada que salvar..- dijo Jane triste

"– Jane, los capataces que mandaba tu mama se fueron robando todo y la peor plaga, fue Dean, que con cada juicio le sacaba un pedazo nuevo a tus tierras y robaba tu ganado...- contesto Frost

"– Pero es una buena ruina entonces Frost, lo peor de todo es que la culpa la tengo yo por no haberme ocupado.

"– No es una ruina Jane, todavía queda mucho ganado ya lo veras mañana. Podemos venderla y empezar otra vez, llegaste justo a tiempo para evitar que Dean y su amante Carlota se adueñen de tus tierras"- conto Frost

"– ¿Como? ¿Carlota? ¿La administradora de hacienda que mande? ¿Es amante de ese señor?"- pregunto Jane

"– Si"- dijo Frost acomodándose el sombrero

"– Mañana la despido, y tu serás mi administrador, vamos quiero ir a la casa grande para convencerme de que esto es una ruina insalvable"- dijo Jane

Ellos llegaron y les recibió la mucama Zunilda. Entraron a la casa y se fueron al despacho.

"– Jane esto no se volvió a abrir desde su ida a la capital."

Frost abrió el despacho y Jane recordó a su padre borracho lleno de ira queriendo pegarle a su madre, y también recordó la pelea de su padre con su tio..

"– Frost si me quedo nunca mas habrá violencia en esta hacienda , NUNCA MAS. no quiero ser igual que mi padre."

**Al dia siguente...**

Jane y sus hermanos se habrían acomodado en la casa grande. Frost llevo a Jane y a Frankie a conocer a Luis y Ramon.

Frankie se puso de acuerdo para ayudarlos y si era necesario trabajar con ellos en las tierras y en los ganados.

Jane les comunico a Luis y a Ramon que desde ahora en mas, su administrador de confianza era Frost y que había echado a Carlota. Ellos alegres por la noticia del despido de la malvada Carlota le dieron una oportunidad a jane para hacerles cambiar de parecer.

Jane también se fue para el pueblo y hablo con su contador Ramirez. Éste le afirmo que Dean estaba robando pedazos de sus tierras y ganado.

Ella volvio de la reunion con el contador y por ultimo fue a ver en su caballo sus ganados acompañada con Frost.

El calor era insoportable. Jane le dice a Frost:

"– Frost vamos a bañarnos en la Posada" -este lugar era una cascada que quedaba cerca de la choza- "¿Recuerdas? era donde nos íbamos cuando éramos niños".

"– No puedo jane, ya quede con mi viejo en ayudarle"- contesto Frost

"– Bueno, voy a ir yo sola.."- dijo Jane

"– Ten cuidado, a ver si no te aparece un puma, o un fantasma"- dijo Frost riendo

"– Dejate de tonterias, Frost"- dijo Jane yéndose...

**En la Posada**

Jane llego y se sentó en un borde para ver el reflejo del agua.. Ahi empezo a recordar momentos de su infancia cuando era niña y venían a bañarse con frost.

En la otra esquina de la cascada estaba Dean desnudándose y metiéndose en el agua..

Jane volvió en si de sus recuerdos y decidió meterse en el agua, sacándose su sombrero, su camisa, su pantalón y sus botas quedando solamente en ropa interior blanca y dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo fornido y su piel morena llena de sudor. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en el agua con un clavado y cuando salio de la sanbullida vio a Dean completamente desnudo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Dean jugaba con el agua, se reía de costado y la miraba insinuante.

Jane por su parte, estaba mirándo a este hombre como si estuviera hechizada no sabia por que no podía sacar la mirada de èl.

Dean salió del agua sin decir una palabra y Jane le pregunto:

"– ¿Qu qu... quien eres? ¿Como te llamas?"- pregunto Jane siguiendolo.

Dean no le contesto y miro para atras.

Jane sin darse cuenta habría salido del agua para seguirlo en ropa interior quedando expuesta a la mirada de Dean. Al darse cuenta Jane se volvió a meterse en el agua.

Dean agarro su caballo y se fue diciendo para sus adentros "ella va a ser mia".

Jane quedo pensando quien era ese hombre misterioso, hasta que la caída de una persona de un árbol habría sacado de sus pensamientos a Jane.

"– ¿Quien anda ahi? identifiquese"..

Era **Maura**... que estaba observando todo desde un árbol, se resbalo y cayo. Despues se levanto salio a correr hacia la choza.

Jane no obtuvo respuesta y salió del agua por que se sintió observada.

Se puso su ropa y se fue para la casa de korsak a preguntarle sobre el hombre que había visto en la posada. Korsak le confirmo que era Gabriel Dean.

Jane despues comento a Korsak que vio a alguien caerse de un árbol y korsak le dijo que seguramente era Bass el hijo de Eusebia al que le gusta treparse de los arboles.

**En la choza**

Mientras tanto en la choza, Bass estaba llegando y no vio a nadie, empezó a gritar el nombre de Maura y Costance pero nadie le respondía hasta que sintió caer en su cabeza un mango..  
"– Ayy eso dolió"-miro para arriba-" Maura baja del árbol ¿Estas enfadada conmigo? Dale ven fíjate lo que te mando Eusebia, te mando comida"- dijo Bass

Maura bajo despacio y Bass la hizo sentarse para comer. Éste empezó a recordar la historia de como nació Maura.

"– Niña yo te vi nacer. Eusebia te ayudo a venir a este mundo, después ella y yo le dijimos a Dean que habias nacido y él no te quiso.."-Maura lloraba por lo que le contaba Bass.

"– No, no llores. Ese malvado no se merece tus lagrimas mi niña"

"– No se por qué no te quiso si eras una bebe tan linda y bella. No niña no llores, toma come la comida."- Bass le acercaba el plato.

**Casa de korsak**

Volviendo a lo de korsaK, Jane aseguro que lo que cayo del arbol no era un hombre, ella dijo que tenia el aspecto de una mujer.

Justo Susana una de las hijas de Korsak oyó la conversación y dijo:

"– Haa, yo ya se quien es a la que usted vio. Es **Maura** su prima lejana- dijo Susana metiéndose en la conversación

"– ¿Mi prima lejana?"- Jane fruncio el ceño

"– Si Maura, la hija de Dean y Costance"- dijo Korsak

"– ¿Costance aun vive? ¿Tiene una hija con ese tal Dean? ¿Como perdió la hacienda?"- pregunto Jane

"– Costance cuando murió tu tío se volvió alcohólica, ella se iba a comprar ron a Dean por que era el único que traía ron de la capital al progreso. Así ellos se conocieron, él fue enamorando a tu tía llenándola de alcohol y vicios. Al poco tiempo nos enteramos que la dejo embarazada y le saco la hacienda, dandole únicamente la opción de vivir en la choza a ella y a Maura- contó Korsak

"– ¿La choza? Ni los animales viven alli"- dijo Jane recordando ese lugar inhóspito

"– si pero Costance y la niña Maura viven ahí, y lo tiene bien merecido Costance por todas las maldades que hizo-dijo Korsak

"– si pero esa niña no tiene la culpa."- Dijo Jane

Susana interrumpio nuevamente..

"– No, la pobre se crió como un animalito del monte sola, sin padre y con una madre borracha. Nosotros la vimos merodeando por casa y le dimos ropas nuestras. No tiene ni que ponerse... siempre anda con ropas viejas rotas, pero nunca se acerca a nosotras, parece que tiene verguenza- comento Susana

"– Bueno voy a verla a Costance y a conocer a esa niña."

**Camino a la Choza...**

Jane se dirigía a la choza ( que estaba cerca de la posada) en su caballo y de repente vio una a una persona acostada sobre una rama gruesa de un arbol viejo..

Jane detuvo su caballo, levanto el sombrero y miro detenidamente.

Esta persona era una muchacha hermosa que tenia una piel de porcelana y cabello largo dorado, pero también estaba con ropas rotas, llena de lodo y con su cabello lleno de hojas. Jane nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa y salvaje... quedo mirándo detenidamente su cara y corriendo lentamente las curvas del cuerpo de ésta.

Aparentemente la muchacha estaba durmiendo, así que Jane se bajo del caballo y decidió hablarle.

"– Hola bella durmiente"- dijo Jane

Maura se asusto y pego un salto

"– Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño"- dijo Jane con una sonrisa

"– ¿y usted quien e?"- pregunto Maura.

Ella hablaba precariamente por el hecho de haberse criado en la selva.

"– Soy Jane, Jane rizzoli. Tu debes ser Maura no?"- dedujo Jane

"– Y si lo sabe pa que pregunta."- contesto Maura

"– Era solo para cerciorarme"- dijo Jane

"– ¿y que e eso?"- pregunto Maura

"– Cerciorarse significa asegurarse o estar seguro de algo"- contesto Jane

"– Me crie bruta pero eso si ya lo sabia"- mintio maura

– mmm.. y entonces para que me preguntaste, si lo sabias- dijo Jane sarcásticamente

"- Para ver si usted también lo sabia"

"– Haaa.. por las dudas puedes bajar del arbol, quiero que hablemos. Por cierto me dijeron que eras tímida y arisca como un animalito. ¿Eres una persona o un animal?"- dijo Jane a Maura alejándose y sentándose en una roca cerca de la posada.

Maura siguió a Jane y se sentó frente de ella

"– Así esta mejor"- dijo Jane a maura mirándole a los ojos. Maura esquivo la mirada de Jane

"– No se quien es usted ni me interesa"- mintio Maura

"– Mentirosa, tu sabes que yo soy tu prima lejana, y lo sabias por que me has estado vigilando"- dijo Jane

"– ¿Que yo la vigilo? Pero si usted no me interesa ni un poquito, ni un poquitito y por qué no se acaba de ir"– dijo Maura

"– Por que no se va o vayase, se dice"- Jane corrigio a Maura

"– Si ya lo sabia, y deje de corregirme que usted no es mi mama, y vayasee!- Maura se paro y hizo un movimiento gracioso tratando de echar a Jane.

Jane quedo mirando a Maura de arriba abajo con una pequeña sonrisa sin decir una palabra

"– ¿Y ahora que tanto mira?"- pregunto Maura

"– Nada, me preguntaba como será la muchachita que esta debajo de tanta mugre, y sabes una cosa... yo creo que en realidad eres muy fea por eso te cubres de lodo, pasto y hojas"– contesto Jane

"– Yo no soy fea, la fea es usted"- dijo Maura

"– Si ya se que soy fea y es una pena, pero por lo menos estoy limpia y huelo bien"- Jane se saca el sombrero y lo pone a un costado.

Maura se huele asimisma, se siente mal por su ropa sucia y decide escaparse de Jane. Justo cuando lo esta por hacer, Jane le dice:

"– Ha no, tú no te vas! "- Jane agarra a maura al estilo tarzan (alzándola en sus hombros) y la lleva a la posada, tirándola al agua.

"– ¡Suéltame!"- dijo Maura golpeando la espalda de Jane

Ellas estaban metidas en el agua y Jane le dice a Maura

"– Ahora voy a saber como eres realmente"- dijo Jane

Maura le tira agua como signo de enojo

"– ven aqui, ven aqui"- Jane sigue a maura por el agua

Ella alcanza a Maura y la toma del brazo.

Maura para no caerse pone una de sus manos en la cintura de Jane.

Jane saca un pañuelo y empieza a limpiar la cara sucia y llena de lodo de Maura

"– viste, asi estas casi linda"- bromea Jane

"– no molestes"- contesta Maura

Jane agarra la barbilla de Maura con su mano izquierda, la levanta y con la derecha corre un poco de cabello que esta tiene en el rostro, la mira a los ojos y le dice:

"-Dios, alguna vez te dijeron que eres hermosa?"- dijo Jane quedando hipnotizada con los ojos de Maura

Maura mira los labios carnosos de Jane, después vuelve la mirada a los hermosos ojos marrones de esta, y ve que la esta mirando. Asi que mira para abajo avergonzada y saca su barbilla de la mano de Jane

"– Espera"- Jane saca un peine de su otro bolsillo y empieza a peinar a Maura

"– Ayyy me duele!"

"– Es que tú no tienes cabello, lo que tienes es un nido en la cabeza. Mira si me vieran mis amigos de la capital, dirian la Dra. Abogada Jane Rizzoli ahora es peluquera de muchachitas del campo"- dijo Jane peinandola

"– Yo no soy criatura, ni animal, yo soy gente"- contesto Maura

"– Si pero una gente muy sucia, mañana yo voy a volver a hablar con tu mama y quiero verte limpia y arregladita. Les diré a las hijas de Korsak que vengan a ayudarte a bañarte.

"– Si yo quiero no me baño, total, ¿y?!"- dijo Maura desafiando a Jane

Jane a propósito le peina mas fuerte a Maura

"Ayy!"- Maura grito

* * *

**Quien habrá impresionado mas a Jane, ¿Dean? ¿Maura? primeros encuentros...mmmmmm**

**Creo que este cap estuvo mejor que el anterior :D, estoy tratando de mejorar con cada cap, y también estoy conociendo las herramientas de fanfiction, lol!**

**¡ESCRIBAN FICS, EN ESPAÑOL! mas si son buenas escritoras( o una caradura como yo jaja) no nos priven de leer y conocer su imaginación con historias de rizzoli& isles :)**

**¡Gracias por las criticas y cometarios! ¡Gracias por leer! **


	4. Limites y piojos

**N/A: rizzoli&isles no me pertenece, pertenece a JT que nos llena de subtexto para después mostrarnos fotos de Casey con Jane y Maura con Tommy, jajaja :P**

**perdonen por los errores, ya que no soy escritora, y es la primera vez que escribo :B**

**Personajes nuevos:**

**Gusano: unos de los asesinos de la familia de dean**

**Peracles: gobernador de "El Progreso"**

**Roberta: hija de Peracles**

**Denis: extrangero de EE UU, corrupto, amigo de Dean y de Peracles el gobernador del pueblo, quiere comprar las tierras de la choza y a maura**

* * *

Jane al otro dia estaba despertando en su cama.. Levantándose lentamente cuando se puso a recordar los dos encuentros del dia anterior...

Jane pensaba...

_Ese hombre que hombre tan atractivo y misterioso, estaba desnudo desnudo en el agua..._

_...y su hija es idéntica a él pero es hermosa.. Tiene una mezcla de él y de Costance. La pobre se crio como una animalito.._

Ella salio de su pensamiento por que algo le picaba en la cabeza

"-Auuch, por que me pica tanto"- dijo Jane sentándose en la cama y rascandose la cabeza

Decidio bañarse para ver si la picazón cesaba

Al salir del baño se puso una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones, botas y sombrero.

Al salir de la habitacion se encontró con Frankie, este le pregunto:

"- Hola hermana ¿Como dormiste?"

"-Bien ¿Y tú?" - dijo Jane sacándose el sombrero y rascándose de nuevo la cabeza

"-Hey, que es eso"- dijo Frankie señalando la parte del hombro de la camisa de Jane

"-¿Que?, ¿¡Queee!?¡Sacamelo!"- Dijo Jane asustada, pasando su mano por la parte que señalaba Frankie.

"-Espera te lo saco"- dijo Frankie sacando un piojo y mostrándolo a Jane-. "Es un piojo"

"-¿!Que!?¿Un piojo?"

"-Si hermana, estas contagiada de piojos"- dijo Frankie

"-No lo puedo creer esa muchachita.. Maura me contagio de ellos"- dijo Jane recordando a Maura, y su episodio en la posada.

"-¿Quien? ¿Cual?"-dijo Frankie

"-Maura, es una muchachita del campo. Ella es muestra prima, hija de Costance."- comento Jane

"-¿Contance esta viva y tiene una hija? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba"- Pregunto frankie, con el ceño fruncido

"-Si hermano pero es una larga historia, cuando vuelva te la cuento"- dijo Jane poniéndose el sombrero

"-¿Adonde vas?"- pregunta Frankie

"-A hablar con Costance"- responde

Jane salio de la casa grande y se dirigió a la choza. En el camino vio un hermoso caballo de pura sangre, tenia el pelaje negro y las patas blancas...era _**Salvaje**_ el caballo indomable del arauca.

Llego a la choza y empiezo a llamar a Maura y a Costance antes de ingresar.

No obtuvo respuesta entonces decidió ingresar dentro de la pequeña y humilde casa.

De golpe sintio diviso a alguien queriendo atacarla por detrás con un machete

"-Aggrrrrr!" - exclamo Constance tratando de atacar Jane

"-Detente!"- dijo jane atajando el golpe y sacandole el machete a Costance

"-Matame, matame como hizo tu papa con mi marido"- dijo Costance arrodillada en el piso

"- ¿Pero que dices Costance?Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, al contrario ya quiero que se termine este odio entre tú y mi familia..."- dijo Jane sentándose en una de las poca silla que habia en la choza

-"Jaja, ¿eres un Rizzoli? Por que el ultimo que yo conoci estaba lleno de ira y de impulsos"-dijo costance sentándose y sirviéndose un baso de ron

"-No soy como mi papa"- dijo Jane

"-Pero pronto lo seras, mas si te encuentras con ese hombre, el devorador"- dijo Costance

Jane vuelve a recordar el encuentro con Dean.

Costance la mira y dice:

"- Ah no.. Ya te encontraste con él, tu cara me lo acaba de afirmar"- Costance se rie diabolicamente-"-Si él te atrapa, seras un Rizzoli como los que había antes... lleno de odio y venganza. Dean envovera con sus besos, sus caricias y después no tendrás voluntad propia"

"-Yo no me encontré con nadie, solo con tu hija. Por cierto ¿Donde esta Maura?"- dijo jane mirando por todos lados

"-No se debe andar por ahí colgada de un árbol"- dijo Costance sirviéndose otro vaso de ron

"-Deja eso Costance, te vas a matar"

Jane quiso sacarle la botella a Costance y esta se lo impidio...

"-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! a mi no me vengas a enseñar clases de moral y ética. Vete, vete!"- dijo Costance echándola

Jane salio de la choza y se dirigió nuevamente a la hacienda.

**En la posada**

Estaba maura sentada en una pequeña roca tocando el agua y recordando su encuentro con Jane

-"Hermosa... me dijo que soy hermosa a mi-" Maura penso en las palabras que le habia dicho Jane y rió tímidamente.

De pronto sintio voces y pasos.

Se dio media vuelta y vio que eran las hijas de Korsak. Maura les dijo

"-¿Ustedes quienes son y que hacen aqui?"

"-Maura, nos mando la Srta Rizzoli para que te bañemos, somos las hijas de korsak"- dijo Susana trayendo en sus manos jabón shampoo.

Las demás hermanas traían ropas limpias y demás cosas.

"-Ah noo,eso si que no, yo no me baño, ademas estoy limpita-dijo Maura alejándose y oliéndose el brazo

"-Bueno si no es por las buenas, es por las malas"- dijo Susana

Las cinco hijas de korsak persiguieron a Maura por la posada. La atraparon y la metieron en el agua.

Cada una de ellas cepillando una parte distinta del cuerpo de Maura, hasta que Susana dijo:

"-Dios niña, por que eres tan sucia, mira si acá pusieran una semilla de papa crecería sin problemas"

"-Acá también"-dijeron todas las hermanas al mismo tiempo

"-ah! yo sabia... Chicas tenemos doble trabajo"- dijo Susana hurgando por el cabello de Maura

"-¿Por que lo dices?"- dijeron las otras hermanas al mismo tiempo

"-Maura tiene piojo"- dijo Susana con uno en la mano

"-Ojala podamos terminar antes que llegue Jane"- dijo Marta refregando la espalda de Maura

"-¿Jane me esta por visitar?"- dijo Maura, con una sonrisa en la cara

"-Si, y quiere verte limpia y arregladita como una señorita, así que después del baño no te vayas a estar subiendo a los arboles"- dijo Susana colocándole una gran cantidad de shampoo en el cabello

"-¡Jane me viene a visitar! ¡Me viene a ver a mi!"- dijo Maura alegre, ya que nadie se había preocupado por ella como Jane...

**En la oscuridad**

Estaban Dean y Denis hablando en en comedor de la hacienda...

"-Cuando me la vas a vender a maura?"-Pregunto Denis

"-si quieres te la regalo, pero dime Denis cual es el verdadero propósito de tu visita"

"-Usted sabe estaba cazando jaguares por el pueblo y se me ocurrió venir a visitar a nuestro amigo el gobernador, para preguntarle cuando me va a firmar los papeles de la choza. El me dijo que no me los iba a firmar por que con la llegada de unos Rizzoli al pueblo, tenia que tener cuidado

"-¿Quee? ¿Esta loco peracles? Él sabe que si yo digo ordeno hacer algo, se hace. Aca mi palabra es ley"-dijo Dean enfurecido

"-Parece que no"- dijo Denis

"-Vamos, vamos a verlo y a hablar con él"

Dean y Denis agarraron sus caballos y Se fueron al progreso

**Mientras tanto en el progreso..**

Estaba Jane y Frost entrando a la gobernación, cuando de repente una chica abraza del cuello a Frost.

Jane se rie y dice

"-Woow... Frost quien es esta chica tan cariñosa que te esta abrazando"

"-Jane, ella es Roberta la hija de el gobernador, mi novia."-Frost hace una pausa-"Roberta ella es Jane Rizzoli la dueña de las tierras Rizzolis"

Ambas se saludan.

"-Por las dudas esta tu padre, necesito hablar con él"- Pregunta Jane a Roberta

"-No, él salio con Dean y otras personas"..- contesto Roberta

"-Bueno venimos en otro momento Vamos Frost"- dijo Jane.

"-Ve tu Jane, yo ya te alcanzo dentro de un rato"- dijo Frost.

"-Ok"

Jane se fue para la hacienda

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Rizzles-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

En el bar del progreso estaban Dean, Charles, Dennis y Peracles discutiendo sobre las tierras de la choza. Dean le estaba diciendo a Peracles que queria firmado los papeles de ese pedazo de tierra, pero Peracles le decia que era dificil con Jane en las tierras, tambien sugeria que se tenian que cuidar de ella. Él siguio hablando hasta que vio a un hombre conocido tirado sobre la mesa de el bar.

Este estaba desmayado de tanto tomar alcohol

se acerco lentamente y levanto la cabeza de este hombre dandose cuenta que era** gusano** unos de los asesinos de su familia. Dean llamo a charles y le dijo:

"-Charles, es gusano, el asesino hijo de puta, que hace acá"..dijo Dean

"-¿Que quiere que haga, jefe?"- dijo Charles

"-Llévalo a donde sabes, torturalo y después voy yo. Primero voy para la oscuridad"- dijo Dean

"-Bueno jefe"

Charles levanto a gusano y lo saco del bar...

Denis queda en el bar y ve que costance estaba tomando. Entonces decide llevarla a su casa para darle mas bebida, con el único propósito de dejarla inconsciente, para después hacerle una "visita" a Maura.

**Hacienda rizzoli**

En la hacienda estaban Frost y Jane cabalgando por los campos, hasta que vieron hombres de Dean en tierras rizzolis.

Jane le dice a Frost:

"-Frost yo no aguanto mas esto, voy a hablar con ese tal Dean y a ponerle las cosas en claro"

"-Bueno pero dejame ir a buscarlos a Luis, Ramon y a Frankie y también algunas armas"

"-No es para que tanto, voy a hablar como personas civilizadas, no a matarlo"- dijo Jane cabalgando hacia la oscuridad

"-!Jane! vuelve para acá cabeza dura"- Grito Frost

**En la oscuridad**

Estaban Carlota, Charles y Bass en la entrada de la casa grande. De pronto divisaron a Jane llegar con su caballo y atarlo en un poste.

Carlota llego a ella y le dijo:

"-Que quieres, aca no eres bienvenida"- dijo Carlota.

Jane haciendo caso omiso y le hablo a Charles

"-Charles ¿Se encuentra tu jefe?"

"-No "-Contesto Carlota-. "Ademas yo soy su mujer y mando aca".

"-Si en esta dentro de la casa"-dijo Charles

"-Yo me voy a bucarlo!"- Dijo bass

Éste salio a correr para adentro de la casa y Carlota lo siguio para impedirle que avise a Dean.

"-Dean, Dean"- entro corriendo Bass a la casa.

Carlota lo detuvo y lo golpeo en la cabeza diciendole:

"- Callate retrasado mental"

"-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tanto alboroto? ¿Por que le pegas a bass?"- pregunto Dean

"-Dean, afuera esta Jane la dueña de la hacienda de rizzoli"- dijo Bass

Dean se pierde en el pensamiento de lo que ocurrió en la posada y pero pronto vuelve en si, diciendole a Bass que la haga pasar.

Jane entra a la casa y Dean le da la bienvenida.

"-Al fin conozco a mi vecina la abogada jane rizzoli, un gusto- Dean le pasa la mano

"-El gusto es mio, Sr. Dean"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos

"-Pero lamento decirle que mi visita va mas allá que una simple cortesía"- dijo Jane

"-Uh, por el tono grabe en que lo dice parece que vamos a hablar de cosas serias. Por favor sientese, ya le van a traer algo de tomar"

Dean llamo a Eusebia

"¡Eusebia!"

"-Buen día Srta. Rizzoli."-saludo a Jane.-" Si Dean que necesitan?"

"-Saca el mejor ron de la despensa para nuestra vecina" - dijo Dean

"-No yo no tomo ron gracias, pero preferiria mejor un jugo"- dijo jane

"-Que inusual, aqui donde todos toman alcohol, usted toma jugo"- Dean quedá sorprendido

"-Si, vera Dean el primero que quiero pedirle es disculpa por lo de la pozada.. No era mi intención quedarme mirándolo"

Jane se sonrojo.

"-No importa es mutuo yo tampoco la podía dejar de mirar"-dijo Dean mirando a Jane y el escote de la camisa de ella

"-Emm, si pero a eso no es a lo que vine... vengo a decirle que ví a peones suyos en mi tierra robando mi ganado y moviendo sus limites"-dijo Jane

"-Eso es imposible"- dijo Dean prendiendo un cigarrillo

"-Sr. Dean yo nací en estas tierras conozco cada rincón, cada piedra, cada palmo de ella. También conozco los limites de mis tierras, especialmente los que los separan de la oscuridad"- dijo jane

"-Si pero no creo que lo que usted diga sea verdad"- dijo dean desafiándola

"-¿Me esta llamando mentirosa o se esta burlando?"- dijo Jane con el ceño fruncido

"-No de ninguna manera, yo solo pienso que esta equivocada"

Dean y se levanta a servirle el jugo. Jane agarra el vaso con jugo y Dean acaricia la mano de jane a propósito

"-Comprendo Dean, lo comprendo. Debo parecerle una imbécil para queusted crea que yo le creo. Déjeme decirle una cosa, usted no me conoce, a mi no me gusta jugar ni que jueguen conmigo"- Dijo jane

Ella se levanta enojada y se dirige a la puerta..

"-Perdone Jane"- Dean la tomo del brazo, pero despues la solto.

"-Cuidese Dean, nos volveremos a ver"

Jane salio de la casa y subio a su caballo..

"-Ojala que si"-dijo Dean viendola irse.

Dean quedo pensando, hasta que Eusebia llega y le pregunta

"¿-Ya se fue la señorita?"- dijo Eusebia

"-Si, se fue alterada"- contesto

"-Yo no te entiendo Dean, si tanto te gusta ella por que la ahuyentas y te robas tus tierras y ganados"- dijo eusebia

"-Por que si, por que no soporto sus aires de superioridad y de mujer intachable, ademas es una mujer no? Debe ser igual a todas.. Eusebia dile a todos que me voy a dormir y que no me molesten"- dijo Dean yendo en dirección al cuarto

Jane salio de la oscuridad diciendo:

"-Este tipo cree que soy estupida."-se saca el sombrero-. "Dios! como pican estos piojos desgraciados."

**En la choza**

Estaba maura limpia y arregladita esperando a jane. Ella escucho un ruido de un caballo y salio contenta gritando:

"-¡Jane! ¡Jane!"

Al salir noto que no era Jane, sino Denis el degenerado que la quería comprar.

"-Hola gatita, que linda que estas ¿Te vestiste así para mi?"-dijo Denis

"-Váyase cochino!"

"-Ven aquí, gatita"

Denis le sale a correr por toda la choza a Maura y la atrapa.

"-Suelteme gringo cochino!"

Maura logra zafarse arañandole la cara.

"-Eres terrible gatita pero me encantas, mas me vas a gustar cuando te dome como mis yeguas"- dijo Denis tocandose la parte de cara donde lo araño

Maura agarra la botella le dice:

"-A mi no me domar nadie y menos usted cochino. Si se me acerca le quiebro esto por la cabeza entendió"- dijo maura tirando una botella a Denis

Maura salio a correr, denis la persiguio y nuevamente la alcanzo revolcandola en un charco de barro

"-Sueltame!"- dijo maura

Denis la estaba manoseando, tratando de poseerla, hasta que Maura encuentra una piedra y le propina un golpe por la cabeza.

Él la suelta y Maura se escapa y se sube arriba de un arbol...

"-Ya te voy a agarrar gatita y vas a ser mia. Tú madre va a venderte a mi"-

Denis se sube en su caballo y se va.

Maura queda llorando arriba del arbol, diciendo

"-Mi vestido... Mi vestido esta roto y estoy llena de barro. Ahora jane me va a ver bien fea, como siempre..."- sollozaba

* * *

**Gracias por leer! que tengan un hermoso dia!**


	5. peleas y sentimientos

**N/ A: Rizzoli & Isles no me pertence**

**¡Hola gente! emmm... bueno aca les traigo este capitulo espero que les guste, a mi por ejemplo me encanta escribirlos, y leer fics de jane y maura en español :D #Rizzles #Rizzles**

* * *

Al rato, Jane llego a la choza, se bajo del caballo y se pregunto como hacian para vivir Costance y Maura en ese sitio con las altas temperaturas, y la humedad.

Ella amarro su caballo a un poste de la choza y empiezo a llamar a Costance y a Maura

"-Costance, Maura!"- dijo Jane en voz alta, sacandose el sombrero y rascandose la cabeza nuevamente.

Volvió a repetir...

"-¡Costanceee! ¡Mauraa!"

Maura le respondió:

"-Queee, ¿Que quiere? mi mama no esta, váyase!"

"-Vamos Maura sal de ahi, quiero hablar contigo"- dijo Jane con voz de suplica

"-No, no voy a salir, no quiero. Ademas usted se va a rei de mi"- dijo Maura con voz triste

"-¿Por que, no te bañaste?"- Dijo jane sarcásticamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"-Vengo bañándome dos días, estoy mas remojada que una verdura en el agua!"- ontesto Maura mala

"-Se dice reir. Vamos Maura sal, te juro que no me voy a reír de ti. Ademas ¿alguna vez lo hice?"

Maura se quedo pensando y despues decidió salir. Estaba toda llena de lodo y con el vestido roto.

Jane la quedo mirando seria, pero despues no se aguanto la risa

Pero niña ¿Que te han hecho?"- pregunto Jane entre risas

"-Viste, te reíste dijiste que no lo harias. Eres mala, vete, vete" - Dijo Maura tirando unos mangos que estaban en el piso

"-Woow, esta bien me voy, yo solo quería ayudarte"- dijo Jane cubriéndose de los mangos y dirigiéndose al caballo nuevamente y colocandose su sombrero por la cabeza

"-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie, ¡vayase! Si quiere reirse, vaya con el devorardor, ese que le salio desnudo en la posada"- dijo Maura.

Jane quedo seria arriba del caballo, no sabia que Maura había presenciado esa escena.

"- ¿ Pero que dices? "

"-Ahora si dejo de reírse ¿no? Ese si le gusta, ¿no? Ese si es bonito, ¿no? Váyase, váyase de mi casa"- dijo Maura

"-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!, llámame cuando se te pasa el mal humor"- exclamo Jane

"-¡No se me va a pasar nadaaa!"- grito Maura furiosa

"-¡Ah! otra cosa, ¡Por tu culpa tengo piojos!"- Dijo Jane sacándose el sombrero

"-¡Mentirosa! Yo no le contagie nada y no tengo piojos para que lo sepas!"- dijo Maura rascandose la cabeza

Jane volvio a la hacienda, enfadada por los dos enfrentamientos que tuvo con las diferentes personas y por el tema de los piojos

**En la oscuridad**

Estaba Dean con Charles en los establos.

Ese lugar que Dean utilizaba para matar ganados y cerdos, pero en este caso estaban ahi para torturar a **gusano** unos de los asesinos de la familia de Dean.

Este estaba inconsciente y cuando estaba volviendo en si, se encontro atado en un poste del establo

"-¿Quienes son?, ¿Que quieren? Por favor no me hagan nada, no tengo nada de plata"- dijo gusano suplicando

"Jajaja, gusano, gusano, siempre tan cagon"- dijo Dean burlándose y acercandose

"-¿Ga.. Gabriel? ¿eres tú?"- dijo gusano abriendo sus ojos como plato

"-si, así me llamaba yo antes de que tú y tus amigos destruyeran mi familia, desgraciado. Ahora soy el Sr. Dean dueño de todas estas tierras"- grito dean

"-Perdóname Gabriel"- dijo llorando y suplicando, gusano

"-Pero Gusano ¿por que lloras? Tan grandote y tan lloron debería darte vergüenza"- dijo Dean en tono de burla

"-Perdón, perdón"- repetia gusano llorando

"-Cálmate, Gusano que todavía no te voy a matar, primero vamos a hablar. Toma un poco de ron"- dijo Dean y mando a Charles que le tire la bebida en la boca

"-Suéltame por favor, Dean"- dijo gusano tratando de soltarse de las sogas

"-No hasta que me cuentes que hicieron después de matar a mi familia.."-dijo Dean poniendole una navaja en el cuello obligando a Gusano a confesar

"-Cuando no te encontramos dejamos de buscarte y al otro dia vendimos la mercancía, el ron y el barco. Sapo insistió en buscarte para matarte pero yo le dije que te mate con mis propias manos, después de repartirnos el dinero yo me fui para el sur. Todo lo que tenia lo perdi en el juego y la bebida. No tuve otra opción que volverme a la capital, ahí lo encontré a Gomez"- dijo gusanos lleno de miedo

"-Ahh, a Federico Gomez otros de mis viejos amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Que es la vida del asqueroso Gomez?"- dijo Dean apretando mas la navaja en la garganta de gusano

"-Él esta bien dean. Se metió en el narcotrafico y ahora se compro unas hermosas tierras y cosecha cafe y otras cosas. Yo vine a comprarle dos vacas lecheras pero yo aposte toda la plata y la perdi"- dijo Gusano llorando

"Ahí Gusano, tu siempre teniendo mala suerte"- dijo Dean apretando mas fuerte la navaja

"-Dean, tu dijiste que no me ibas a matar!"- dijo Gusano llorando

"-¿Tu has tenido piedad de mi y de mi famila?"- pregunto Dean

"-¡Perdon!"- grito Gusano

"-No, no la tuviste,y me convirtieron en esta cosa llena de odio. Así que yo menos te la voy a tener"

Dean corto la garganta de Gusano como si fuera un cerdo...

Dean salio del establo limpiándose la mano llena de sangre y se dirigió a la casa grande.. eusebia lo vio y le dijo:

"-Hijo, por que no dejas ese odio que tienes y trata de acercarte a tu hija"

Eusebia vio las manchas de sangres en la camisa de Dean y sospecho que el habia hecho algo malo.

"- No entiendes, yo no la puedo querer, ni a ella, ni a nadie. Sabes por que... porque a mi ya me mataron por dentro, matando a mi famila"- Contesto Dean

"-Pero hijo no digas asi, tienes tierras, Tienes dinero, y una hija hermosa parecida a ti"-dijo Eusebia con cara triste

"-yo no voy a descansar hasta verlos muertos a los amigos de mi padre"

"-Espero que ese odio no te consuma. Yo se que no sirve de nada pero quiero que sepas que te quiero como un hijo y no quiero verte sufrir"- dijo Eusebia

"-Yo también te quiero viejita, eres un angel, eres la persona que me salvo la vida"- dijo Dean abrazándola

"-Me voy a bañar, me siento sucio"- dijo dean dirigiéndose a su cuarto

"-Ok, hijo ya te llevo tu ropa limpia"

Eusebia se fue por el pasillo secándose una lagrima que caia por su rostro, sabiendo que Dean hizo algo horrendo

**En la hacienda rizzoli**

Jane volvió a la hacienda y decidió darse un baño. Ella trataba de recordar que le ponía su madre para los piojos. Recordó que era vinagre, asi que se fue a buscar en la cocina y se lo puso. Luego salio al pasillo y se encontró con Frost, Frankie y Tommy

"-¡Que olor! Estas haciendo ensalada, Jane?"-Dijo tommy tapandose la nariz

"-Deja de decir pavadas, Tommy. Tengo piojos y estos pican, por eso me puse vinagre. Ademas no me puedo rascar la cabeza mientras hablo con el gobernador del progreso"- dijo jane enojada

"-Pero eso esta bien fuerte, es increíble el olor"- dijo Frankie arrugando la cara

"-Ya me lo voy a sacar"- dijo jane yéndose al baño

Al rato Jane salio de la hacienda yendo al pueblo para hablar con el gobernador Peracles.

Ella llego, entro a la gobernación y vio a un viejo amigo de la universidad .

"-¿Rondo? ¿Que haces aquí?"-Dijo Jane sorprendida

"-¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Tanto tiempo. No nos vimos desde que nos recibimos de la universidad"- dijo Rondo alegre

"-Si, paso mucho tiempo, Rondo ¿Tú haces aquí?"

"-Yo soy secretario del gobernador mi querida Jane. Y tú ¿Que haces por aquí?"

"-Vengo a vender mis tierras, pero tengo un pequeño problema con los limites. Por las dudas ¿Se encuentra el gobernador?"- pregunto Jane

"Si, pasa"- dijo rondo haciendo pasar a Jane al despacho de la gobernación.

Ella paso y vio a Peracles sentado en un escritorio.

Este se levanto.

"-Hola en que la puedo ayudar"

"-Hola soy..."- dijo Jane y Peracles interumpio

"-Si ya se quien es, la tan comentada abogada Jane Rizzoli. ¿Que quiere?"- dijo peracles volviendo a su asiento

"-Vengo a denunciar a Gabriel Dean. Él esta robando mis tierras"- dijo jane mala

"-No le voy a permitir que hable mentiras del Sr. Dean, él es un hombre pulcro"- dijo Peracles

"-Yo no estoy mintiendo, en este momento están invadiendo tierras que son de mi familia, asi que como mayor autoridad de este pueblo usted tiene que hacer una inspección ocular- dijo Jane con voz alta

"-Como que tengo que hacer lo que usted dice, aquí la autoridad soy !Yo! no usted"- dijo Peracles golpeando la mesa

"-Pues tendrá que hacerlo porque o si no me veré obligada a ir con otra autoridad superior"-dijo Jane amenazándolo

"-¿Usted me esta amenazando a ir a hablar con el gobernador de la capital? Sepa que ese también es mi amigo"- dijo Peracles riéndose

"-Pues también era amigo de mi padre y del padre de mi novio, y por lo que tengo entendido que es unos de los pocos hombres honestos del regimen. Pero aquí no se trata de amistades ni parentesco, ¿no? Aquí se trata de administrar justamente la justicia, asi que digame peracles ¿La va a aplicar, o no?"- dijo Jane desafiando a Peracles

"-Esta bien, mañana mismo vamos a hacer la tan famosa inspeccion ocular"- dijo Peracles cediendo

"-Bueno mañana lo espero en mi hacienda"

Jane salio del depacho

"-Encantado de verte, Jane"- dijo Rondo saludando a Jane

"-Nos vemos Rondo"- dijo Jane

"Como es así que usted conoce a esta tal Jane. Ojo Rondo o podes perder tu trabajo"- dijo Peracles.

Este llamo a unos de sus secretario

"-Secretario, necesito que vayas a lo de Dean y le avises que mañana vamos a hacer una inspección ocular, dile que ponga los limites como eran antes"- Dijo Peracles al secretario y este se dirigió a la hacienda en cuestión.

Dean fue avisado por el secretario y a medianoche movió los limites de la hacienda dejándolos como decían en los escritos territoriales.

**Al otro día...**

Jane, Luis, Rondo y Peracles se fueron para la hacienda la Oscuridad a buscar a Dean y a ver los limites territoriales.

Dean salio de la casa saludando a todos

"-Buenos días, buen dia Peracles, Rondo. Buen dia abogada, se nota que usted es insistente, vamos a ver de lo que se me acusa entonces- dijo dean subiéndose al caballo

"-Bueno entonces, vamos al pequeño establo que limita su tierra con la mia"- dijo Jane

Todos fueron y vieron que todo estaba en sus limites correctos.

Jane sabia que los establos habían sidos movidos y le dijo a Peracles y a Rondo

"-Estas tierras son de la oscuridad"-ella señalo la mitad del río y el establo- " Y a partir de allí son mías -señalo de la terminación del establo y la otra mitad del rio-." Que quede asentado y notariado que hoy Jane Rizzoli y Gabriel Dean quedaron en mutuo acuerdo sobres sus limites territoriales"

Jane lanzo una mirada desafiante a Dean. Éste se dio cuenta que ella no era una mujer común con la que el estaba acostumbrado a tratar..

Jane Luis y Dean se dirigieron a sus respectivas haciendas. mientras Peracles y Rondo se fueron a la gobernacion.

**En la choza**

Estaban Bass y Maura( vestida como de costumbre con ropas viejas)

Maura estaba contándole a Bass que Denis le rompió el vestido y la embarro

"-Mi niña como no le dijiste a Jane que Denis te ataco y que fue por culpa de el que estabas sucia y con el vestido roto"- dijo Bass

"- no le dije porque se rió de mi y me dio mucha bronca. Además a nadie le interesa lo que me pasa y mucho menos a ella que se la da de sabelotoda"- dijo Maura enojada

"-Es verdad, se la da de sabelotoda, pero no importa mi niña, mira lo que te traje"- dijo Bass pasándole una bolsita con comida a Maura

"-Gracias Bass, pero se lo voy a dar a mi mama que no come hace dos días"- dijo Maura mirando a su madre que estaba acostada en una cama

"-Bueno, mi niña"- dijo bass

Maura se dirigio a donde estaba acostada Costance

"-Mama, mira lo que te trajo Bass, mama, mama despiertate"- dijo Maura varias veces sin recibir respuestas

"-Muevela"- dijo Bass acercándose

"-Ayy bass, mi mama esta muy fría"- dijo Maura tocando la cara de Costance.

Bass se acerco y la toco

"-Ay niña, pero si tu mama no respira y no abre los ojos, esta muerta"- dijo Bass

"-¿¡Que!? !Mama! !Mama! ve a llamar a Jane, ella es doctora"- dijo Maura desesperada

**En la hacienda Rizzoli**

Estaban Jane, Luis y Ramon sentados bajo una sombra de un arbol.

Luis estaba contando a Frost lo ocurrido con los limites de las haciendas y como Jane dejo asentado para que no los muevan mas, hasta que Jane interrumpio:

"Si, pero igual Luis hay que tener cuidado por que a ese hombre no le gusta perder"- dijo Jane

"-Eso es cierto"- dijo Frost

Tommy salio de la casa grande llamándo a Jane

"-Hermana tienes unas cartas y unos papeles de la capital, te las dejo en el despacho"- dijo Tommy

"-¡Por fin! Si déjalo ahí ya voy a leerlas"- dijo Jane yendo para la casa grande

"-Mmm., el novio de la capital, le mando carta a jane"- dijo Frost

"Jaja pues que lo aproveche. Vamos Frost, vamos a contarle a los demás que Dean tiene una oponente a su altura"- dijo Luis

**Hacienda La Oscuridad**

Llego Dean y Eusebia lo recibió

"-Mmm por que vienes con esa cara de aliviado... ¿Ganaste el pleito?"- pregunto Eusebia

"-No, gano la abogada"- dijo Dean

"-Entonces por que vienes con esa sonrisa"- dijo Eusebia confundida.

"-Por que es la primera vez que me gana una mujer, que por cierto no es nada boba la abogada.. Esto se esta poniendo bueno. Eusebia pancha mi mejor camisa y prepárame el baño para ducharme"- dijo Dean con una sonrisa pensando en visitar a Jane

**Volviendo a la hacienda Rizzoli**

Jane estaba leyendo cartas de Casey y recordándolo, hasta que de golpe abrieron la puerta.

Era unas de las mucamas tratando de detener a Bass

"-Disculpe Jane, no lo pude detener "-dijo la mucama

"-No importa ¿Que quieres, Bass?- dijo Jane con el ceño fruncido

Bass apenas podía hablar de lo agitado que estaba.

"Le manda a decir mi niña, que su mama Costance esta mal, muy mal, para mi estiro la pata(murió)"- dijo Bass asustado

Jane no dudo ni un segundo, se levanto del sofá en el que estaba leyendo las cartas y salio a corriendo para montar en su caballo y dirigirse a la choza a todo galope...

**En la choza**

Estaba Maura poniendo paños fríos a la cabeza de su madre y hablándole

"-Ella debería ayudarnos mami. No se preocupe, la prima lejana Jane segurito va venir, tiene que venir"- dijo con esperanzas Maura

En ese momento apareció Denis.

Maura se fue a un rincón y tomo el machete de su madre...

"-Déjeme en paz viejo cochino, que ahora no le voy a dejar pasa ni una. Me toca y le corto un brazo ¿oyó?"- dijo maura apuntándolo con el machete

"-No vengo a hacer nada, solo quiero que tu mama me firme un papel"

Denis se sentó donde estaba recostada Costance, y puso una lapicera en la mano de ella.

"-Mi mama no le va a firmar nada, no ve que se siente mal, además ¿Que dice en ese papel?"- pregunto Maura amenazando a denis con el machete

"-Pues dice que si se llega a morir, la choza va a ser mia y tú tambien"- dijo Denis

"-Eso nunca, viejo cochino"- Exclamo Maura

En ese momento llego Jane

"-¡Maura! ¡Maura!"

Entro Jane a la choza y vio a Maura apuntando a Denis con el machete

"-Baja ese machete, Maura" – dijo jane

Jane se puso frente a Denis y Maura se puso detrás de Jane

"-¿Se puede saber quien es usted y que hace en la casa de mi familia?"- dijo Jane enojada

"-Ahh, usted debe ser la abogadita Jane Rizzoli de la que tanto hablan en el Progreso. Perdón, mi descortesia soy Denis Rockmond"- dijo Denis burlándose y pasándole la mano

"-Tenga cuidado que ese gringo no es amigo de naie"- dijo Maura a Jane

"-Se dice nadie, Maura"- corrigio

"- Cállese, que este no es momento pa darme clase"- dijo Maura empujando levemente a Jane

"-¿Me va a dejar con la mano extendida abogada?- Dijo Denis

Jane se acerco mas a él, lo miro a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido le quito el papel que tenia en la otra mano.

Jane lo leyó y era la patria potestad de Maura

"-¿La patria potestad de Maura? ¿esta obligando a mi tia Costance que le de la patria potestad de Maura? ¿Que pretende animal?- dijo jane enojada

"- ¿Él va a quedarse conmigo y con la tal patria? ese gringo sucio lo dice cada rato, pero yo no se que significa"- dijo Maura no teniendo idea de lo que era la patria potestad

Jane en su momento de bronca, rabia e ira le dio una piña en la cara a Denis tumbándolo en el piso.

Denis se levanto lentamente

"-Muy bien abogada, muy bien, ese fue un buen golpe y no me lo esperaba"- dijo denis tocándose la quijada

"-No se atreva a tocar a Maura o se la vera conmigo"- dijo Jane en un tono protector

"Espere un minuto , cálmense solo fue una broma. Lo siento gatita tu no tienes sentido del humor"-dijo Denis a Maura

"-Y yo tampoco asi que lárguese y no regrese"- dijo Jane echando a Denis

"-Esta bien abogada, esta vez me gano, pero la próxima vez no, se lo prometo"

Denis se dirigio a la salida de la choza

"-Rockmond, ese no es su verdadero apellido ¿verdad? No seria mala idea llamar a la Embajada de Colombia y decirle que usted esta casando animales en extinción en este en este pais para exportarlos a E.E. U.U."- dijo Jane

Denis la miro y rió malvadamente.

Jane se dio vuelta y miro de frente Maura.

Maura sin pensarlo soltó el machete y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Jane posicionando su cabeza en el pecho de ella y cerrando los ojos.

Jane dudo, pero después la abrazo y la beso en la cabeza tranquilizándola

"-Tranquila Maura, ya paso"- dijo Jane acariciando el cabello de Maura con su mano

"-Gracias Jane, gracias por protegerme"- dijo Maura soltándose lentamente del abrazo

"-¿Que le sucedio a tu madre?"- Dijo Jane acercándose a la cama donde estaba y tratando de despertarla

"-No lo se ¿se va a morir?"- Pregunto Maura angustiada sentándose junto a Jane

"-No lo se"- dijo Jane

"-¿Pero usted no es doctora?"- dijo Maura confundida

"-si pero doctora en leyes no en medicina. Escúchame Maura quiero que te quedes con tu mama mientras yo voy a buscar ayuda, voy a traer alguien del progreso para que la ayude. ¿Vas a poder cuidarte sola?"- pregunto Jane

Maura agarro nuevamente el machete y asintió con la cabeza

"-Asi me gusta, mi niña valiente"- dijo Jane besandola en la cabeza y levantándose yendo a buscar ayuda

Maura se sento cerca de su mama diciéndole:

"-Mama, no se me vaya a morir. No me vaya a dejar solita, por favor"- dijo Maura llorando y acariciando la cabeza de Costance


	6. Noticia inesperada

******N/A: R&I no me pertenece, pero vieron como llego a la final de The After Ellen?ahora nos toca enfrentarnos con rachel y quinn la final, se ve que somos muchas rizzles! yo por ejemplo vote via twitter :P**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la hacienda rizzoli**

Llego Dean en caballo, perfumado y arreglado. La mucamas de la hacienda lo conocían y le tenían miedo..

"- ¿Se encuentra Jane Rizzoli?"- dijo Dean dirigiéndose a unas de las mucamas llamada zunilda

"-No señor no está recién se fue"

"-Voy a esperarla en el despacho de la casa entonces"

Dean se fue para el despacho sin pedir permiso.

"-Señor, señor, no puede pasar"- grito Zunilda.

Al ver que no le hizo caso, ella se fue a buscar a unos de los peones para sacarlo a Dean de la casa.

"-¿Qué es esto?"- dijo Dean entrando al despacho y viendo unas cartas tiradas en el piso.

Eran las cartas de Casey….

***/**

En las cartas decia...  
_"-Hola mi campesina hermosa, ¿Para cuando vuelves? Aquí todos preguntan por ti._

_Ya sé que ha pasado solamente una semana pero a mí me parece un mes._

_Me imagino que no_ _estarás__saliendo con ninguno de esos campesinos sucios,¿ no? Me quedo tranquilo porque sé que no te fijaras en ninguno de ellos, feo, sin educación y sucio._

_Te extraño mucho Jane, extraño tus besos… esos que son mitad besos y mitad mordiscos, tus caricias, y esos ojos cafés._

_Te amo, Casey"_

***/**

"-¿Pero que se cree este tipo? Cree que las personas de aquí no podemos conquistar a una mujer. Para conquistar a una mujer hay que ser un hombre completo, un macho. No un nene de mama"- dijo Dean rompiendo la carta.

Él salió del despacho en busca de Jane, diviso a dos peones y le pregunto:

"-¿Donde esta Jane?"

Los peones no respondieron

"-¿¡Les hice una pregunta donde esta Janee!?"- grito Dean malo

"-No lo sabemos, señor"- contestaron los peones

"-¿Y quien lo sabe?"- pregunto

"-No sé, capaz que Frost o Korsak"- dijo uno de los peones

"-¿Dónde están ellos?"

Los dos peones señalaron para la derecha indicando el camino que llevaba a la casa de Korsak.

Dean agarro el caballo y fue a esa dirección, cuando llego a la casa de korsak vio a las hijas de él extendiendo ropas y sabanas.

"-¿Es aquí donde vive korsak?"-pregunto Dean

Las chicas, no contestaron. Dean volvió a repetir

"-¡Pregunte si es aqui donde vive korsak!"- exclamo Dean levantando la voz.

Korsak escucho el alboroto y salió de la casa

"-Si soy yo, que quiere"-

"-¿Donde esta tú patrona?"- pregunto Dean refiriéndose a Jane

"-No lo sé"

"-¿Cuándo va a regresar?"- pregunto Dean

"-Eso menos lo sé, cuando la patrona agarra campo… ni rinde cuentas a nadie… ni la frena nadie. A esa mujer no la doma nadie..."- dijo Korsak con una sonrisa en la cara

"-¿Te estas burlando de mi viejo feo?"- dijo Dean bajándose del caballo

"-Dios me libre, que no estoy para burlitas. Ni menos para burlarme de un hombre tan temido y tan corrupto como usted"- dijo Korsak.

Dean saco su látigo para pegarle a Korsak por lo que le dijo, pero Frost justo apareció para detenerlo.

"-No toque a mi padre oyó. Respete, aquí no nos puede venir a tratar como su gente"- dijo Frost

"-Vayase que esta no es tierra suya.. Ni nosotros somos sus peones"- dijo Korsak

Éste guardo su látigo y empujo a Frost antes de subir a su caballo.

Dean le contesto a Korsak:

"-Pero pronto lo van a ser y cuando eso pase ustedes van a saber lo que es el infierno"

Él se fue para su hacienda a todo galope. Estaba furioso, no había encontrado a Jane por ningún lado, pero eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era haber descubierto que Jane tenía novio.

********************************R&I**********************************************

Jane volvió de la choza a la casa grande, entro al despacho y vio todas las cartas rotas, en ese momento entraron también Frankie, Luis y Ramon.

"-¿Quien hizo esto?"- Dijo Jane mirando a los chicos

"-Fue el sr. Dean"- dijo Zunilda entrando al despacho

"-¿Ese hombre está loco? ¿Quién se cree? ¿Cómo entro? ¿Quién le dio permiso?"

Ella estaba sumamente enojada

"-Nosotras lo tratamos de detener pero no pudimos"- respondió Zunilda apenada

"-Además Jane, ese hombre se da permiso solo"- aseguro Luis

Jane de pronto recordó que tenía cosas mas importantes en que ocuparse, como por ejemplo Maura

"-No importa. Luis y Ramon necesito que se vayan para la choza y traigan a mi tía Costance y a Maura, cuidado con Costance que esta grave.

"- Si, patrona."- ellos contestaron

"- Frankie, necesito que vayas al pueblo y traigas un médico."

"- bueno hermana"

"-Zunilda necesito que me prepares 2 habitaciones con sabanas limpias, Son para Costance y Maura"

"- en 20 minutos ya tendrás las habitaciones, Srta. Rizzoli."

Todos se fueron a realizar lo que les ordeno Jane. Ella empezó a juntar los restos de la carta hasta que vio a Frost entrar..

"-Jajaa"- entro Frost

"-¿Porque que te ríes?"- dijo jane enojada

"-Perdóname Jane, no quise molestarte, pero esto, lo que te hizo Dean es de típico hombre enamorado.."-dijo Frost tapandose la boca aguantando la risa.

**30 minutos despues**

Ramon y Luis trajeron a Costance y Maura a la casa grande. Frankie se fue al pueblo y trajo al doctor.

Costance es llevada a unas de las habitaciones. La recuestan sobre la cama para examinarla

Maura esta junto a la cama, de rodillas y sosteniendo la mano de Costance hasta que de pronto se percata que su mama está despertando..

"-Mama, mama estas despertando"- dijo Maura besando cariñosamente la mano de su madre.

"-Maura, necesito un trago"

El doctor la escucha y dice:

"-Usted lo que necesita es descansar"

Mira a Maura y le sugiere

"-No la haga hablar demasiado, dele agua y deje que duerma un poco"-

El doctor sale de la habitación y Costance le pregunta a Maura:

"-¿Agua? Donde me trajiste Maura, lo que necesito es un trago."

Jane sigue al doctor para preguntarle que tenía Costance. Él lleva a Jane a un lugar más alejado de la habitación y le dice que Costance padece de Cirrosis. Él lo había diagnosticado ya hace varios meses atrás

"-¿Por dios doctor, cirrosis? ¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?"- pregunto Jane sorprendida por la noticia

"-Por ahora, hacerle una dieta, y evitar a todas costas que tome alcohol. Pero igual ya no hay nada que hacer le quedan unos meses de vida debido a su tan avanzado cuadro de Cirrosis"- respondió el doctor a Jane

Maura escucho esto y se acercó a los dos preguntándole:

"-¿Se va morir? ¿Mi mama se va a morir? Ella no esta tan mal, solo un poco cansada de sufrir. Yo sé que esta borracha todo el tiempo, pero al menos esta siempre. Si ella no está, si ella se va, yo que hago sin ella."

Ésta lloraba amargamente porque sabía que su mama tenía una enfermedad terminal

Jane se acercó dónde estaba Maura y la abrazo fuertemente, también posiciono un beso de consuelo en la cabeza de Maura y le dijo:

"-Maura, maura, por favor no te pongas así, no llores. Escúchame a partir de ahora todo esto, todo lo que ves, es tuyo. Tú vas a vivir aquí y yo me voy a encargar de ti, me voy a preocupar de que nada te falte"

Jane puso ambas manos en el rostro de ella y la miro a los ojos. Maura no pudo contenerse más y se desmoronó en los brazos de esta.

"-Vamos Maur, vamos te enseño tu habitación asi te recuestas"- Dijo Jane mientras secaba las lágrimas de ella su dedos pulgares

Jane acompaño al doctor hasta la salida de la casa. Después volvió a donde se encontraba Maura y la llevo a la habitación que habían preparado para ella..

"-Esta es tu habitación Maur"

"-¿En serio? ¿Toda mía? Es grandota"-dijo Maura contenta ya que nunca había tenido una habitación

"- Si, es espaciosa."

"-¿La cama también es mía?"- pregunto Maura

"-Pues claro es toda tuya"- afirmo Jane

"-Me puedo tirar"- dijo Maura señalando la cama

"-Si adelante, es toda tuya ya te lo dije"

"-¡Awwww.. Mira como me hundo! Es como una nube"-dijo maura a

Jane que estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación mirando a Maura probar la cama.

"- Es suave, venga mire"- dijo Maura

Ésta agarro las dos manos de Jane y la llevo a la cama. Jane renegando acepto

Las dos estaban acostadas en la cama. Maura estaba boca arriba y Jane de costado apoyada sobre su codo mirando a Maura.

Las dos estaban muy cerca

"-Vio, no le dije es blandita como una nube"-dijo Maura desperezándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos

A Jane en cambio le pasaba algo muy raro, no podía dejar de mirar a esa muchachita tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, le parecía increíblemente hermosa e inocente, pero también atractiva y sensual. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba mirando el cuerpo de Maura cada detalle, cada curva y sus pechos...

Jane pensó que eso no era normal, que ella no podía sentirse atraída hacia una persona de su mismo sexo…

Volvió la vista al rostro de Maura y vio sus labios de color frambuesa tan finos, tan delicados, tan deseosos. Se fue acercando lentamente a el rostro de Maura y ella abrió los ojos..

"-Emmm.. Pensé que estabas dormida, perdón. Me voy disfruta tu cama"- dijo jane con el rostro sonrojado levantándose de la cama de un salto y yéndose de la habitación

"-¿A esta que le pasa?"- se preguntó Maura, por la abrupta ida de jane y quedando con la duda

**En la hacienda Oscuridad**

Estaban Charles, Carlota y Eusebia esperando a Dean, ya que se había tardado mucho.

Dean llego a la oscuridad con un caballo nuevo era "Salvaje" el cimarrón indomable de toda la Arauca, él lo atrapo.

"-Vieron Gabriel Dean atrapo a Salvaje y mañana lo voy a domar. Este pura sangre va a ser mío, porque cuando quiero algo lo obtengo como sea"- dijo Dean

Los peones aplaudían

"-¿Dean y que haces con los caballos que no le interesan?"- Pregunto charles en doble sentido por carlota

"-Si no me interesan y se portan bien los dejo ir, pero si no me interesan y se portan mal, los mato"- dijo Dean mirando a carlota y yendo adentro de la hacienda

Dean entro a su habitación y su puso a pensar en lo que escribió Casey en la carta: _"extraño esos besos tan ricos, mitad besos y mitad mordiscos"_

"-Asi que besas bien Jane Rizzoli, ¿Como serás amando?"- dijo Dean sacándose su sombrero y tirándolo en la cama

Eusebia entro a la habitación con la cena y le dijo:

"-Hijo acá tienes tu cena, que manía de andar a estas horas por los campos"

"-Jane tiene novio, viejita"- informo Dean a Eusebia

"-¿Tú como lo sabes?"

"-Por unas cartas de su novio que encontré en su despacho"-dijo Dean

"-¿Y que esperabas que este sola? Mujeres como ellas nunca están solas"- dijo Eusebia

"-No me importa si esta con ese tal Casey o no. Ella va a ser mia"- aseguro Dean

**Volviendo a la hacienda Rizzoli**

Estaba Jane sentada en el despacho pesando lo que dijo Frost sobre Dean y su comportamiento de hombre enamorado

"-No puede ser"- dijo Jane

Recordó también el encuentro de la posada y los coqueteos cuando se fue a hablar con él a su hacienda. Todo parecía encajar en lo que dijo Frost

Después recordó a Maura y su cuerpo, sus labios, sus curvas...No lo podía negar que sentía atracción hacia ella pero era algo prohibido, algo que nunca sintió, algo confuso.

Jane tenia sentimientos encontrados, estas dos personas la hacían sentir distintas, no se sentía ella. Salió de sus pensamientos, vio una foto de Casey y decidió responderle la carta a él.

**Al otro dia**

Estaba Jane en la mesa desayunando y escuchaba un pequeño barullo en la cocina. Eran zunilda y Maura.

Zunilda estaba diciendole a Maura que se siente a desayunar con Jane en la mesa del comedor. Maura le decía que no, que iba a esperar que se vaya.

"-Maura!"- grito Jane

"-¡¿Qué?!"- grito Maura desde la cocina

"-Ven a desayunar conmigo aquí en la mesa"- dijo jane

Maura salió a la fuerza de la cocina empujada por Zunilda.

Jane la quedo mirando sorprendida, ya que Maura estaba arregladita y con un hermoso vestido

"-Buenos días"- dijo Jane levantándose de la mesa

"-Buenos días, Jane ¿Cómo me ve?"- dijo maura mostrándole el vestido

"-Bien, te veo Linda, bonita, limpia como una señorita"- contesto

Jane haciendo un gesto caballeroso desacomodo una silla fuera de la mesa e invito a Maura para que se siente.

"-Siéntate, por favor"- dijo Jane

"-Bueno"- dijo Maura

Ella se sentó en la silla y Jane volviendo a su lugar y se sentó también

"-¿Ya se despertó Costance?"- pregunto jane tomando café, y comiendo el desayuno de frustas y huevo frito

"-No"- dijo Maura

"-Come Maur, come que se va a enfriar"

Jane señalo las medialunas y los pancitos de queso que estaban en un canasto, en la mesa

Maura sin dudarlo agarro rápidamente una medialuna y un pancito, los comía desesperadamente con la boca abierta.

Jane viendo esto le dijo a Maura:

"-Hey Maur, no, no, una señorita no come así"

"-¿Cómo?"- dijo Maura con la boca llena de comida

"-Así con la boca abierta"-dijo jane copiando a Maura y haciendo las mismas muecas que hacia ella cuando comía

"-¿cómo lo hago entonces?"- Pregunto Maura con el ceño fruncido

Jane la miro con ternura y decidió enseñarle algunos modales para comer en la mesa

"-Mira esto son el tenedor y el cuchillo"-dijo Jane mostrándole los respectivos cubiertos-" y se usan así, se corta despacito y se come"

Ella corto un pedazo de huevo frito y lo metió en la boca

"-Si ya lo sabía"- dijo Maura mirando hacer todo el proceso a jane

"-Ah, entonces si lo sabias por que no los usas"- dijo Jane.

Maura miro para abajo avergonzada

"-Haber toma, abre la boca" Jane corto un pedazo de huevo y los acerco a la boca de Maura. Esta agarro y lentamente abrió su boca aceptando la comida

"-Viste así está mejor, ahora prueba tú con tus tenedores"- dijo Jane sacando lentamente el tenedor de la boca de maura

Maura tomo los tenedores y cuando estaba por cortar sintió el grito de Costance desde la habitación

"-Abran la puerta, ¡Maura!"- gritaba Costance

"-¡Mama!"

Maura salió de la mesa y corrió a la habitación. Jane fue detrás de ella y también Zunilda

"-¡Maura quiero salir! Porque está cerrada con llave esta habitacion?"- dijo Costance

"-Es por tu bien Costance"- dijo Jane

"-Maura yo encerré a tu mama. Yo soy la única que puede abrir la puerta"- dijo Jane mostrándole la llave

"-Entonces ábrale la puerta por favor, que mi mama esta como loca"- dijo Maura desesperada

"-¿Maur no te das cuenta que lo único que quiere es tomar alcohol? Tenemos que ayudarla a salvarse de sí misma, ¿entiendes?"- dijo Jane explicándole la decisión.

Maura asintió con la cabeza

"-Zunilda a partir de ahora quiero que se prohíba todo el alcohol en esta casa que desaparezcan todas las botella de la hacienda"- ordeno Jane yéndose y dejando a Maura para que hable atreves de la puerta con Costance

"- Hija tráeme un poquito de ron"- dijo Costance

"-No mama el doctor dijo que si tomas un poquito más, mueres"- dijo Maura acariciando la puerta

**En la choza**

Bass estaba yendo a la choza con comida para Maura, él pensaba que ellas estaban ahí.

"-¡Maura! ¡Maura!"- Dijo Bass

Entro a la choza y vio a Denis

"-¡No esta!"- dijo Denis sentado y tomando ron dentro de la choza

"-¡Donde está mi niña Maura! ¿Que le hizo?"- dijo Bass

"- A mi gatita, se la llevo la abogada.. Esa tal Jane Rizzoli"- dijo Denis tomando un trago de ron

Al enterarse Bass salió de la choza corriendo a avisar a Eusebia. Él llego a la hacienda Oscuridad llorando

"-Mama, mama"- dijo Bass dirigiéndose para donde estaba Eusebia

"-¿Que te sucede mi hijo?"- dijo Eusebia abrazándolo

"-No la voy a ver más, nunca más a mi niña. Se fue a vivir con la abogada Rizzoli"-

Bass lloraba

"-¿Qué?"-Dijo Eusebia sorprendida

"-Yo me voy a contarle a Dean, él seguro hace que maura regrese a la choza"- dijo Bass

"-Tu no vas a ningún lado y olvídate de decirle una sola palabra ¿¡oíste!? Si se llega a enterar, se va a volver loco. Él no debe saber que Jane Rizzoli se llevó a su hija Maura para que viva con ella, por ningún motivo puede saberlo, ¡nunca!"-dijo Eusebia reteniendo a Bass tomándolo del brazo para que no vaya a contarle a Dean...

* * *

_**¿se enterara Dean, que Maura esta viviendo con Jane? ¿como reaccionara?**_

**Odio hacer llorar a Maura :/... pero como dice el dicho "lo bueno cuesta" y Maura le va a costar y mucho,,,,, XO**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejar sus comentarios. saludos Orraine Rizzles!**


	7. La decisión

**Hola! nueva actualización perdonen por el tiempo transcurrido :)**

* * *

Dean salió de la hacienda yéndose a los establos para empezar la doma de salvaje.

"–¡Buenos días señores! Hermoso día para domar este caballo"- dijo Dean mirando a Salvaje

Él se subió al caballo lentamente ya que este nunca había sido montado por nadie.

"–Tranquilo chiquito, tranquilo. Ahora llego la persona que te va a sacar lo salvaje e indomable ¡suelten la soga!"- dijo Dean agarrando las riendas, y ordenando a los peones

En ese momento Salvaje salió como un toro enfurecido y tratando de sacar a dean de su espalda pegaba saltos increíbles.

"–¡Tranquilo!"- grito Dean a Salvaje

Salvaje pego un salto quedando en dos patas haciendo volar a Dean a una distancia prolongada y dejándolo inconsciente y herido

"–¡Dean!"- gritaron los peones corriendo hacia él

Salvaje tomo distancia y salto unos tinglados del establo escapándose nuevamente

"–¡Llamen a un doctor!"- dijo Eusebia

"–Yo voy a buscarlo" - dijo charles yéndose al pueblo

Los peones llevaron a Dean a la hacienda nuevamente y lo dejaron en su habitación. Éste no podía apoyar su pierna

"–Hola sr. Dean ¿qué le pasa?"- dijo el doctor viendo a Dean sentado en la silla golpeado

"–Nada, monte un caballo y me caí de él. Lo único que me duele es la pierna"- dijo Dean con gestos adoloridos

El doctor examino a Dean y sintió que tenía una fisura seria en el peroné. Éste le dijo que tenía que estar en reposo más de dos semanas…

"– ¡¿Dos semanas?! Yo no puedo estar dos semanas sin hacer nada, usted está loco?"- exclamo

"–Es por su bien sr. Dean descanse y póngase una tabla para que la fisura no se haga más grande, trate de caminar lo menos posible con esa pierna. Bueno si me disculpa me voy tengo que atender a un paciente en la hacienda vecina"- dijo el doctor

"– ¿Quién es?¿es Jane?"- pregunto Dean preocupado

"–No, es Costance Isles"

"–Ah.. Es Costance.. ¿Que ya se está por morir?"- dijo Dean sin sentir remordimiento

"–La verdad es que tiene una enfermedad terminal. Yo no le doy más que unos meses"

"–Esta bien, que se muera"- dijo Dean

"–Me voy, nos vemos es unas semanas sr. Dean"- el doctor hizo caso omiso al comentario de dean y se fue

**EN LA HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

_Jane estaba durmiendo la siesta en su habitación hasta que sintió la entrada de alguien… era Maura_

_"–¿Maura, que haces aquí?"- Dijo jane sentándose en la cama_

_"–Sh... no hables- dijo maura _

_Ella se sento frente a Jane y puso un dedo en los labios de ésta _

_Maura empezó a acariciar los labios de Jane, después sus pómulos..._

_Jane cerró los ojos sintiendo placer al sentir esas caricias y queriendo más de ellas…_

_Maura agarro la barbilla de Jane con su mano y posiciono un beso pequeño cerca de la comisura de los labios de Jane. Después se fue acercando lentamente a los labios... Tratando de besarlos en su totalidad, las dos tenían su respiración agitada_

_"–Maura no, no esto no puede ser"- Dijo jane tratando de resistirse al beso_

"–NO, NO, NO"- dijo Jane sentándose en la cama toda traspirada

Había sido una un sueño erótico, ella había sonado que Maura la besaba.

Jane empezó a mirar por toda la habitación y no había nadie, se tocó los labios recordando el beso del sueño y se dijo asimismo esto estaba mal, que ella no podía sentir lo que sentía por Maura...

Jane se levantó de la cama y se fue a bañarse, se puso su camisa azul y unos pantalones negros. Antes de salir de la hacienda se fue a hablar con Tommy ordenándole que se vaya a la capital a entregar dos cartas una a Casey y otra a su madre.

En ese momento empezó a escuchar unos gritos y risas de muchachitas en el pasillo, se fue a ver. Eran Maura y las hijas de korsak que estaban por limpiar y en vez de limpiar, se pusieron a hacer una guerra de agua y de esponjas mojadas. En medio de esto Maura agarra una esponja mojada y la lanza a unas de las hijas de Korsak, ésta por sus reflejos se agacha y termina impactándola a Jane en su camisa. Todas se ríen, pero Jane y Maura se quedan mirándose las dos sonriendo.

Jane sabía que con la llegada de maura a la casa había cambiado todo, volviéndola más alegre y con vida a una casa con un pasado tormentoso.

**2 días después en la capital…**

Ángela recibió la carta que Jane la había mandado con Tommy.

Tommy habría decidido quedarse en la capital para manejar los negocios de la familia

Angela estaba leyendo la carta...

_***/**_

_"Hola mama ¿cómo estás? Yo bien en nuestra antigua casa, te aviso que me quedare unas semanas más ya que encontré la hacienda hecha un desastre y casi usurpada. También encontré a Costance la esposa del tío, ella está muy enferma, el alcohol la destruyo totalmente y tiene una hija llamada Maura que se crió como un animalito, analfabeta y carente de amor. La culpa del destino de Costance es de Dean, según dicen aquí en el pueblo que es un hombre sin escrúpulos, y yo lo estoy empezando a creer porque cuando llegue los límites de la hacienda estaban corridos. Yo lo conocí y es un hombre salvaje sinvergüenza...en fin mama no quiero que te preocupes, te quiero mucho y estaré de vuelta dentro de unas semanas"_

_Te quiero Jane._

***/**

"–Por dios Jane algo te está pasando con ese hombre. Voy a ir para la hacienda antes de que vuelvas aqui "- dijo Angela preocupada por la carta de Jane

En el otro lado de la capital Casey también recibió la carta y decidió ir a hablar con Angela. Ella le comunico de la decisión de ir a la hacienda para ayudar a Jane

"–bueno Angela dile a Jane que yo iré cuando termine aquí- dijo Casey

**2 semanas después…..**

**EN LA HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

Las dos semanas pasaron entre la rehabilitación de Costance y los trabajos en la hacienda. Jane y Maura se hacían cada vez más amigas. Maura empezaba a admirar y a enamorarse platónicamente de Jane...

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Por otro lado en la hacienda la oscuridad las dos semanas Dean se la pasó de mal humor tratando de montar a caballo, pero con la tabla que tenía en el pie era imposible...

Cuando llego el día de la revisión, Dean estaba en la cama mirando la foto de su novia antigua asesinada y recordando su primer beso, en ese momento él saco una foto de Jane (la foto del diario)

"–¿Que me pasa contigo jane?"- dijo Dean mirando la foto

"–Dean ya llego el doctor"- dijo Eusebia entrando a la habitación

"–Voy"- dijo Dean levantándose de la cama

Él se encontró con el doctor en el comedor. El doctor le dijo..

"–Por lo visto siguió mi consejo y su pierna mejoro"- dijo el doctor sacándole la tabla

"–Gracias doctor tome cóbrese mi atención y de la otra moribunda"- dijo Dean tirándole un fango de billete, y refriéndose a Costace

"–El tratamiento de la señora Costance ya está pago por la señorita Rizzoli "- dijo el doctor

"–Ok entonces quédese con ese dinero, es un regalo"- dijo Dean

"–Gracias"

El doctor salio de la casa

Dean estaba en la sala y llego Peracles

"-Hola Dean ¿cómo está su pierna?"-pregunto

"–Bien, como nueva ¿qué quieres Peracles?"- dijo Dean

"–Vengo a avisarle que el señor Carrizo está en el Progreso. Creo que vino a comprar las tierras Rizzoli"- dijo el chismoso de Peracles

"– Que lastima, justo cuando me empezaba a caer bien la abogada se va"- dijo Dean

"–Mejor así podemos hacer nuestros negocios"- contesto Peracles

"–Peracles se puede ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer"- dijo Dean cortante

"–Bueno Dean un gusto hablar con usted, adios"

Eusebia llego con dos tazas de té al comedor

"– ¿Se fue Peracles?

"– Si, Vieja tráeme un martillo voy a mover los ladrillos para sacar mi dinero escondido. Yo voy a comprar las tierras rizzolis"- ordeno Dean yéndose para la habitación

Dean empezó a romper unos ladrillos dentro de su habitacion para sacar su dinero escondido.

Eusebia le pregunto:

"–Dean yo no te entiendo. Para que quieres comprarle la hacienda a Jane si igual se va a ir ¿te gusta o no ella? – pregunto Eusebia

"–Si me gusta, demasiado tal vez"- respondió

"–Y entonces por qué le quieres comprar sus tierras"- dijo Eusebia, ya que no entendía

"–Por qué me da la gana de quedarme con sus tierras, porque quiero que se vaya de aquí y por qué tengo miedo Eusebia, hace semanas estoy soñando con ella preguntándome como serán sus besos, sus caricias y no me gusta sentirme así, ese es el mismo sentimiento que tenía con Joan(novia de la adolescencia) y me niego a sentirme así de nuevo"- dijo Dean colocando el dinero en un bolso

" –Dile a charles que lleve la oferta"- dijo Eusebia

"–No, yo personalmente voy a ir a llevarle la oferta. Viejita cierra la puerta con llave ahora voy a venir a arreglar el desastre"- dijo Dean agarrando el bolso y yendose

Él se fue…

"–Bueno, yo hice lo que pude y hasta hoy oculte que Maura esta en lo de Jane, asi que sea lo que dios quiera"- dijo Eusebia hablándose asimisma y nerviosa

**EN LA CASA DE KORSAK**

Frost estaba llegando a la casa y unas de sus hermanas le dice:

"–Frost, Frost llego un telegrama de la capital"- dijo Marta

"–No sabes quién es"- dijo Frost

"–No Frost. Sabes que el único que sabe leer en esta casa eres tú"- dijo Marta.

Ninguna de las hijas de Korsak habían ido nunca a la escuela

"– ¡Es Ángela! ¡Korsak, es Ángela! ella vuelve también a la hacienda"- dijo Frost contento

– ¿Si? Ve a avisarle a Jane que viene su madre- dijo Korsak

–No pero ésta dice en el telegrama que no quiere que le avisemos a Jane porque seguro le dice que no venga- contesto Frost

Frost sabía que si Angela volvía la hacienda todo iba a ser mucho mejor

**A POCOS METROS, EN HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

Llego Carrizo un hombre canoso y rustico, él era amigo de la familia de Jane cuando esta vivía en la hacienda y también un interesado en comprar la hacienda. Él llego saludando a todos los peones

"–¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están?"- dijo Carrizo

Jaane y maura salieron de la casa grande

"– ¡Janee!"- dijo Carrizo

"–¡Carrizo! ¡¿Como estas?!"- exclamo alegre jane

"–Viste, te dije que dentro de unas semanas iba a estar aquí y aquí estoy"- dijo pasándole la mano

"–No esperaba menos de ti, ven pasa"- dijo Jane

"–Maura dile a Zunilda que nos lleve dos cafe al despacho. Yo voy a dar un paseo con carrizo y ya volvemos"- dijo Jane acariciando el hombro de maura

Frost llega donde estaban los peones

"–¿Que pasa chicos, quien vino?"- dijo Frost

"–Vino un tal Carrizo amigo de la patrona. Te lo dije Frost, Jane va a vender la hacienda y nos va a dejar sin trabajo"- dijo Luis

"–Ya tranquilos, no sabemos todavía que van a hablar"- dijo Ramon acomodándose el sombrero

Maura se acercó a chicos y le pregunto:

"– ¿Que pasa muchachos?"-

Ninguno de estos le contesto, ya que Maura no sabía que Jane estaba con deseos de vender la hacienda.

"–Frost ¿quién es este señor?"- dijo Maura

Frost no contesto

"–Don Carrizo es uno de los compradores más grandes de tierras, y al parecer el nuevo dueño de esta hacienda- dijo Frankie

Maura quedo mirando a Frankie con cara de decepción y dolor por la noticia que había recibido, no sabía que Jane quería vender la hacienda

"–¿Vender la hacienda?¿Jane piensa vender la hacienda? ¿Se va de aquí? ¿Que va ser de mí y de mi mama?"- pregunto maura aguantándose las ganas llorar

Ella corrio dentro de la casa.

"–Ya la hiciste llorar, animal"- dijo Frost a Frankie

"–No es mi culpa, es la culpa de Jane que quiere vender todo esto e ilusiono a esa muchachita"- dijo frankie

Él se fue enojado a los cultivos por la decisión de su hermana. Ramón y Luis lo siguieron

Frost tomo su caballo y alcanzo a Jane y a Carrizo que estaban recorriendo las tierras rizzoli a caballos

"–Jane has hecho un buen trabajo, no sabía que había tantas cabezas de ganado"- felicito carrizo

"–No, no fue solo mi trabajo fue de Frost, mi hermanito y los chicos ellos son los mejores del progreso"

"–Jane no te preocupes, ellos no van a quedar desempleados si me vendes la hacienda"- respondió Carrizo

Frost contesto:

"–Con todo respeto Carrizo si usted agarra estas tierras yo no trabajare más en ellas, así que tendrá que buscarse un nuevo administrador. Permiso me retiro"- dijo Frost yéndose

"–Se ve que quiere estas tierras"- Carrizo se refirió a Frost

"–A estas tierras no sabes si quererlas u odiarlas"- dijo Jane refiriéndose a el progreso y mirando a el paisaje

"–¿Por qué lo dices?"- pregunto Carrizo

"– Lo digo porque yo cuando era chica soñaba que iba a volver a estas tierras y encontrarla llena de hospitales, escuelas y carreteras. No tan miserables y salvajes como las encontré ahora

Carrizo rió.

"–Así que eres una soñadora, Jane"

"–Siempre lo he sido, siempre soñé con la patria ideal para construir la patria posible, siempre quise lo mejor para las cosas que amo. Discúlpeme don Carrizo pero no sé ni de donde me salió ese discurso, parece un discurso de político"- dijo Jane acomodándose el sombrero y riéndose

"–Del alma Jane, eso te salió del alma. ¿Volvemos para cerrar el trato?- dijo carrizo

"–Bueno, vamos a mi despacho"- dijo Jane

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa grande y entraron al despacho.

Maura los siguió y quedo parada un costado del despacho para ver si lo que decían los chicos era cierto.

Carrizo firmo primero y entrego el contrato de compra venta de las tierras a Jane

"–Listo Jane acá están todos los documentos en regla y mi firma, falta la tuya."

Jane miro los papeles

"–Supongo que llego el momento de decirle adiós a las tierras de mis padres, y mis abuelos"

Maura miraba a Jane rogando que no firme.

"–Piense más bien que es un peso que se saca de encima. Tú tienes un futuro maravilloso por delante, Europa y su prometido los están esperando, vamos muchacha firme y quítese ese dolor de cabeza encima"- dijo Carrizo

"–Esta bien"- dijo Jane a punto de poner su firma en el contrato

"–¡Mentirosa, eres una mentirosa! ¡Me mentiste!"- grito Maura y salió a correr

"–¡Maura, Maura! Ven"- dijo Jane

En ese momento Dean llego a la hacienda y ato a su caballo a un poste. Vio a un peón y le dijo:

"–Hey peón dile a Jane Rizzoli que aquí esta Dean para comprar sus tierras"- Dean ordeno a Luis

Dean posiciono la vista en la entrada de la casa grande y vio a Maura salir de ella. Se acercó a ella y Maura se quedó inmóvil

"–MAURA ¿qué haces demonios aquí? ¿Qué haces en la casa de Jane? Te hice una pregunta ¡contéstame! Háblame imbécil"- Dean tomo a Maura del brazo y la zamarreo al punto de lastimarla

"–Yo vivo aquí"- dijo Maura llena de miedo

"– ¿Como que vives aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? "- pregunto Dean zamarreando más fuerte a Maura

"–Desde que mi mama se enfermó y Jane nos trajo aquí"- contesto Maura

"–Pero como se atreve, quien se lo permitió, y a ti quien te permitió vestirte así con vestidos cortos, no te quedes muda contéstame- Dean zamarreo nuevamente a maura

Luis corrió al despacho a avisarle a Jane

Dentro del despacho Jane estaba dudando, no sabía si firmar o no

"–Que te pasa muchacha falta tu firma no más para que el trato este cerrado"- dijo Carrizo en el despacho

"–Si lo sé, pero..."- dijo Jane recordando las palabras de Maura.

En eso entro Luis

"–Jane, Dean está aquí y vio a Maura afuera, la está lastimando"- informo Luis

"–Disculpeme un momento Carrizo"

Jane salto de su silla y salió corriendo

"–Suélteme que me está lastimando!- dijo Maura tratando de zafarse de Dean

"–Suelte a Maura inmediatamente!"- dijo jane saliendo de la casa grande

"–Porque la voy a soltar es mi hijaa! yo puedo hacer lo que quiero con ella"- grito Dean

Dentro de la casa estaba Zunilda escuchando toda la pelea y decidió ir a avisarle a Costance

"–Señora Costance"- dijo Zunilda entrando a la habitación

"–¿Que sucede zunilda?"

Costance se sentó en la cama

"–Dean está aquí y está maltratando a su hija"- informo Zunilda

Costance se levantó agónicamente y se dirigió hacia afuera…..

"–Suélteme no diga que soy su hija, porque usted me abandono cuando era una bebe"- dijo Maura

"–Tú te vuelves conmigo para la choza"- dijo Dean agarrando a Maura del cabello

Jane vio esto y corrió donde estaban ellos dos

"- ¡No se atreva a maltratarla adelante mio!"- dijo jane

Lo empujo Dean y libero a Maura

"–¿Que está haciendo con ella?, ¿porque la pone bonita? ¿Qué va a hacer después, enseñarle a leer y a ser una señorita como las de la capital?- dijo Dean

"–Yo voy a hacer lo mejor para ella"- contesto jane poniéndose frente a Dean, Maura se puso detrás Jane

"–Que pretende con mi hija, porque tanto interés ¿que acaso le gusta?- dijo Dean confundido y malo

"–No puedo creer que tenga la mente tan enferma, a mí no me gustan las mujeres. Además como puede decir eso, Maura es solo una niña pero claro _**el león cree que todos son de su condición**_"- dijo Jane

"–No venga a darse de maestra conmigo, Jane Rizzoli yo conozco muy bien a personas como ustedes que se la dan de sabelotodo" - Dean se acercó más a Jane, y miro a Maura detrás de ella – "-tú imbécil regresa a la choza de donde nunca tendrías que haber salido"- ordeno Dean a Maura

Costance salió de la casa grande gritándole a Dean:

"–Sinvergüenza, escoria. No te basto con abandonar a tu hija para que se muera de hambre sino que ahora que alguien nos hace una caridad, que tenemos techo y comida decente tú pretendes llevarnos a vivir en la miseria en la que vivíamos. Tú no eres un hombre, solo tienes odio en tu corazón"

"–Cállate moribunda, tú eres la sinvergüenza, borracha"- dijo Dean acercándose a Costance

"–Tú hablas de sinvergüenza, tú que te acostaste con todo el Arauca mientras yo estaba embarazada. Tú que mataste, robaste y sobornaste; a quien quieres engañar a mí que me robaste mi fortuna

"–¡Cállate borracha!

Dean levanto la mano para pegar una cachetada a Costance y Jane intercedió

"–No te atrevas- dijo Jane poniéndose adelante de Dean, él bajo la mano

"–Ah ya entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo, tù la quieres a ella, tú no viniste porque te importaba Maura, tú lo que quieres es a Jane para ti ¿Qué te pasa Dean estas celoso de tú hija?- dijo Costance

"–Ya basta! Esta situación es asquerosa indigna y Maura no se merece una escenas así. Yo traje a mis parientes aquí porque vivian en condiciones inhumanas de los cuales usted era el culpable, así que por favor váyase de mi propiedad! - dijo Jane señalando la salida com el dedo indice

"–No se crea que esta la gano Jane Rizzoli"

Dean tomo su caballo y se fue para su hacienda

En ese momento, Costance se desmayo

"–¿Mama, mama!"- dijo Maura yendo adonde estaba Costance

"– Zunilda ayúdame a llevar a Costance a su habitación- dijo Jane levantándola y llevanda a Costance

Ella volvió al despacho donde dejo a carrizo

"–Disculpe don Carrizo"- dijo Jane sentándose en la mesa nuevamente

"–No, no importa Jane. Bonito escandalo le armo el vecino, yo alcance a escuchar todo desde aquí. Bueno ya veré como lidiare yo con ese hombre. Proseguimos con la firma?"- pregunto Carrizo

"–Pues la verdad no sé cómo decírselo"- dijo Jane

"–Suéltalo muchacha, no vas a firmar, ¿verdad?"- dijo Carrizo con una sonrisa de costado

"–Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que yo no puedo irme de estas tierras si hacer nada por ellas. Además esta ese hombre y sus secuaces, no puede ser posible que sigan haciendo de las suyas sin que le den su merecido"- dijo Jane

"–_**No te metas de redentora porque puedes salir crucificada**_." –Aconsejo Carrizo-" Dean no es la causa; él es el resultado de la violencia que llevamos en nuestra sangre"

"–Pues no, yo me niego a aceptarlo don Carrizo. Las personas tienen que ser más civilizadas con cada generación, la historia nos obliga a hacerlo"- dijo Jane

"–Muchacha, _**la historia no es más que el recuento de todos los horrores que el género humano comete contra sí mismo**_. Jane Rizzoli tú eres toda una soñadora- dijo carrizo riendo y levantándose para retirarse

"–Espere don Carrizo lo acompaño"- dijo Jane levantándose también

Ellos se fueron afuera

Maura estaba afuera recostada en unos de los postes mirando como el sol se escondía sobre los árboles, pensando en el encuentro con Dean hasta que escucho a Jane y a Carrizo caminando hacia la salida de la hacienda

"–Discúlpeme don Carrizo por hacerle perder su tiempo"- dijo jane

"–No te preocupes jane cuando se te acabe los sueños me vuelves a llamar y le ponemos un nuevo precio a tu hacienda. En fin siempre es bueno escuchar a una joven con tantos ideales como tú"- dijo Carrizo

"–¿Amigos?"- dijo Jane extendiendo la mano

"–Más que antes muchacha"- dijo carrizo aceptando apretando la mano de Jane

Carrizo miro a Maura y le dijo

"–Hasta luego señorita"

Maura lo saludo desde lejos

"–Esta muy bonita tu prima, Jane"- dijo carrizo mirando a maura

Maura lo escucho y se acercó a ellos

"–Prima lejana, ella y yo casi no somos parientes"- dijo Maura abrazando el brazo de Jane

"–¡Ah! Importante aclaración señorita.-rio Carrizo-"hasta luego Jane"

Carrizo se fue y Jane se puso frente a Maura tomándola de los hombros…

"–Escucha Maura aquello que dijo tu padre, sobre que yo lo que quiero contigo es...- dijo Jane

"–Ni lo oiga ese hombre es un malvado y mi mama también inventa mucho, como ese hombre puede estar interesado en ti, si te odia"- interrumpió Maura

"–emm.. Si eso es cierto"- dijo Jane y miro para otro lado

"–Bueno que sucedio ¿vendiste la hacienda o no Jane?"- pregunto Maura

"–Pues no, no la vendí, me quedo contigo- dijo Jane

"–¡¿En serio?! ¡Que felicidad! ¡Te quedas, te quedas, te quedas!- dijo Maura saltado hacia el cuerpo de Jane y colgándose de su cuello.

Jane la abrazo y después la aparto

"–Bueno, bueno. ¿Como es eso de que no somos parientes?, Tu y yo somos primas, primas lejanas pero al final primas, de hecho puedo ser casi hasta tu tía por la diferencia de edad"- bromeo Jane frunciendo el ceño

"–Tú no eres nada mía, nada, ni un poquito, somos parientas lejaaaanas muy lejanas… ¡Ay Jane como te quiero! ¡Te quiero, gracias por quedarte!"- dijo Maura

Ella salto nuevamente al cuello de Jane dándole un beso fuerte en la mejilla y abrazándola..

Jane le dijo:

"–Maura si sigues saltando así me vas a dejar sin cuello y sin cintura"

* * *

_**¿Que represarías tomara dean? durara la felicidad de maura junto a jane? ¿que pasara? D:**_

**Gracias por leer! si quieren dejar opiniones, criticas ect etc ect ect jajaja... escriban en el cuadradito de abajo, ahora también pueden dejar su review anonimamente :P ****-Orraine rizzles**

_**"el amor es una fuerza salvaje. cuando intentamos controlarlo, nos destruye. cuando intentamos aprisionarlo, nos esclaviza. cuando intentamos entenderlo, nos deja perdidos y confusos"- paulo coelho**_


	8. El secuestro de maura

**Hola de nuevo ¿Como están fans Rizzles? ;)**

**Bueno primero quería agradecerles muchísimo a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios en esta historia diciéndome que les gusta :D , de los fics que escribo esta es mi preferida, no se "tierra salvaje" tiene algo y no es por que yo la escribo, sino por la historia, a mi me encanta...**

**Segundo : no se si alguna vez vieron novelas.. bueno en las novelas cuando los protagonistas se encuentran o están teniendo una escena romántica ponen una canción especial y esa es la que la acompaña cada vez que tienen esas escena, yo decidí que la canción "especial" para Jane y Maura sea la de Luis Fonsi y Cristina Aguilera "si no te hubiera conocido" ( pónganla en youtube si quieren: /a7GdRvpyeR4 ) creo que es la canción indicada para ellas dos y este fic.**

**Tercero: esta humilde autora esta haciendo unos arreglos en capítulos anteriores, así que a las/los que les gusta esta historia pueden leerla de nuevo :), ah y creo que voy a dejar de escribir unos de los fics por el momento, pero quédense tranquilo que no es este ;)**

**por ultimo: Disfruten y Perdonen los errores! jajaja**

* * *

**_Jane decidió quedarse en la hacienda.. ¿Que consecuencias tendrá su decisión...? ¿Se volverá como su padre? Un hombre lleno de impulsos y salvaje. O tratara de mejorar las tierras que tanto ama... ¿Se permitirá sentir lo que siente por Maura? O caerá en las garras de seducción y lujuria de Dean.. Todo puede pasar.._**

**HACIENDA LA OSCURIDAD**

En las tierras de la oscuridad Dean estaba galopando a toda velocidad, hecho un diablo y pensaba...

_¡Malditos los Rizzolis, malditos los Isles, malditos todos! ¿Que se creen? Me la van a pagar. Yo soy Gabriel Dean, el dueño de estas tierras.._

Al llegar a la hacienda, vio a Carlota y le dijo:

"– Tú buena para nada, ven a atar mi caballo al poste."

"– Ten cuidado recuerda que yo no soy tu sirvienta- dijo Carlota tomando las riendas del caballo de Dean

"– Sh... _**perro que ladra no muerde,**_ cállate y haz lo que yo digo."

Dean entro a la casa enfurecido y empezó a gritar:

"– ¡Eusebia! ¡Eusebia!"

"– ¿Que pasa, hijo? ¿Que pasa? ¿No pudiste comprarle la hacienda a Jane Rizzoli?"- pregunto Eusebia acercándose preocupada

– No, no llegue a hacerle la oferta. ¿Sabes porque? ¿A que no adivinas a quien vi de lo mas bañadita y señorita en la hacienda?

Dean saco el látigo de su cinto..

A todo esto bass estaba escuchado detrás de una pared la conversación y salió….

"– ¡Vio a mi niña Maura!"-Bass comento alegre-." ¿La vio? Como la extraño."

"– Tú lo sabias? ¿Tú lo sabias y no me lo dijiste? ¡Eres un traidor!

Dean se acerco a Bass y le pego un latigazo... Bass le suplicaba contra la pared...

"– No me pegues Dean, !no!"

"– ¡Ya basta Dean! ¡No toques a mi hijo fui yo quien le dijo que no te diga nada, fui yo!- dijo eusebia agarrándole la mano donde tenia el látigo.

Dean quedo mirándola fijo y le pregunto:

"– ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?"

"– Yo lo hice y sabes por que lo hice, Por que si te lo decía ibas a salir con tu pie todo lastimado a pelear con Jane. ¿Que quieres? ¿Quedarte rengo para siempre?- mintió eusebia

"– Eso es mentira, dime por que no me lo dijiste."-pregunto Dean nuevamente

"– Esta bien, sabes por que no te lo dije... por tu hija. Por ella, Maura se merece una vida mejor, algo que tu siempre le negaste. La abogada Jane Rizzoli hizo un acto de caridad mudando a ella y a Costance para su hacienda."- dijo Eusebia justificándose

"– Pero ¿Por que la llevo a su hacienda? ¿Que quiere con ella? ¿Que quiere con esa salvaje?"- se pregunto Dean

"– Como puedes decir eso Dean, es tu hija."- dijo Eusebia con una cara de dolor

"– Es una bastarda eso es lo que es. No voy a permitir que arruine mis planes."- dijo dean malo

En ese momento entro Charles a la casa y consigo traía la bolsa de dinero que de Dean se había olvidado en el caballo.

"– Permiso jefe yo sé que con toda esa furia que vino no se dio cuenta, pero dejo su dinero en el caballo. Hacer eso es tentación para cualquier cristiano incluyéndome a mi que soy servidor fiel"

Charles entrego la bolsa y se fue para la puerta, hasta que Dean lo llamo.

"– ¡Charles!"

"– Si, Dean."- respondió dándose vuelta

"– Prepárate para esta noche, tenemos trabajo."- dijo Dean con una pequeña sonrisa diabolica en su rostro

"– ¿Que haremos? ¿Arrearemos ganado?"- pregunto Charles volviéndose hacia Dean.

"– Si, vamos a atrapar a una ternera que se me salió del corral"- contesto Dean refiriéndose a Maura

"- Bueno, jefe."

"– Estas contenta Eusebia? Mi hija se viene a vivir conmigo a la hacienda."

Dean se fue para la habitacion a esconder nuevamente su dinero..

Charles, Bass y Eusebia se miraron entre si sabiendo que lo que estaba planeando Dean no iba a ser bueno...

**HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

Maura estaba saliendo de la casa grande y se encuentra con Zunilda...

"– Zunilda, ya deje a mi mama durmiendo. Si alguien te pregunta donde estoy, dile que me fui a la casa de korsak a hablar con las chicas."

"– Bueno mi niña, vete pero no llegues tarde a la cena. Sabes que a Jane le gusta comer con la compañía tuya y la de Frankie."- dijo Zunilda palmeándole la espalda

"– Si ya lo se, dile a Jane que estaré aquí para la cena y para que me empiece a enseñar a escribir."

Ella se fue para lo de Korsak pero lo que no sabia era que la estaban vigilando los peones de Dean buscando el momento oportuno para secuestrarla..

Maura iba por el camino y se encontró con Luis, Ramon y Frankie..

"– ¿Donde va la reina de mis ojos? ¿Se va a romper corazones de muchachos a la tardecita? Yo se de uno que anda suspirando por usted."-Dijo Ramón refiriéndose a Frankie.

Él gustaba de Maura y se puso colorado al escucha esto. Se acerco a Ramon y le pego un codazo para que se callara.

"– !Como están muchachos!? ¿Ya saben que Jane no esta por vender la hacienda?"- dijo Maura contenta

"– Si ya nos dijo Jane y con los chicos estamos por organizar una parranda para celebrar."- dijo Luis

"– ¿Donde va la muchachita mas linda de estas tierras?- pregunto frankie tímidamente

– Me voy a la casa de Korsak ¿Me acompañan?- dijo Maura con una sonrisa encantadora

"– Claro seremos tu escoltas"

Ellos acompañaron a Maura a lo de Korsak...

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Jane estaba en el despacho sentada en su silla y mirando a un punto fijo en la pared con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si la decisión que había tomado de no vender la hacienda era la correcta. Tambien se preguntaba si no se estaba equivocando a quedarse en esas tierras y como le diría a Angela y a Casey que no volvería.

Salió de sus pensamientos escuchando el golpe de la puerta….

"– ¿Puedo pasar?"- dijo Frost desde la puerta

"– Si, pasa Frost."

"– Jane te vengo a avisar que esta noche me voy a ausentar de la hacienda. Me voy a la capital."

"– ¿Como que te vas a la capital esta noche? Ahora que no voy a vender la hacienda, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, Frost.

"–Lo se, lo se Jane y los peones estamos felices con tu decisión. Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer una diligencia muy importante en la capital pero vuelvo mañana por la mañana, creo.."

"– ¿No será que te vas a comprar un anillo para la hija de Peracles?"- pregunto Jane

"– No, no es eso, no te lo puedo decir pero lo que voy hacer va a ser muy bueno para la hacienda"- dijo Frost

"– Bueno, te dejo ir pero mañana a primera hora arrearemos ganado"- bromeo Jane

En ese momento entro zunilda al despacho

"– Jane, Frost acá le traje su café"

"– ¿Que te parece si brindamos Frost? -dijo jane

"– ¿Con café?"- pregunto frost

"– Si ahora con el tema de costance, no hay bebida alcoholica en toda la casa, asi que esto es lo unico que tenemos para bridar"- dijo Jane agarrando una taza

"– Bueno."-dijo frost tomando la otra

Los dos estaba saliendo del despacho, pero antes de hacerlo Jane pregunto:

– Zunilda ¿por que esta la casa tan silenciosa? ¿Donde esta Maura?- pregunto Jane..

Zunilda le dijo que ella se fue a la casa de Korsak.

**EN LA CASA KORSAK**

Estaba Maura toda emocionada contando a las chicas lo que habia pasado recientemente en la casa grande. Tambien estada recreando la escena en donde Jane la defendió de Dean y pidió que la suelte...

"– Susana imagínate que tu eres Dean. Yo voy a ser de Jane y Maria se va a hacer pasar por mi"- indico Maura e hizo una pausa– ."Bien ahora toma a Maria del cabello como Dean lo hizo."

Susana agarro a maria del cabello

"– !Auch, duele!-dijo Maria

"– ¡Suéltala no la toques!"-dijo maura haciendo la voz de Jane y copiando su acción.

Todas la hijas de Korsak rieron. Maura, Maria y Susana terminaron de recrear la escena.

susana le pregunto:

"– ¿En serio te defendió así?"

"– Si ella me defendió! Ella me cuida y me quiere"- dijo Maura saltando

"–¿Y la patrona no le tiene miedo al diablo ese?- pregunto unas de las chicas

"– No, ni un poquito. Lo mejor de todo es que Jane no vendió la hacienda y yo me quedo a vivir en la hacienda para siempre"- contesto Maura.

Las chicas saltaron de la emoción y la abrazaron, todas menos una...

"– Acuérdate que Jane tiene su prometido en la capital y no creo que deje que se quede a vivir aqui."- dijo Ramona tratando de opacar la felicidad de Maura

– Y a mi que. Ella puede tener miles de prometidos, pero hoy me defendió por segunda vez a mi. Nadie nunca había hecho eso por mi y ella lo hizo. ¿No es adorable Jane?- contesto maura,

Todas asintieron con la cabeza

Maura y las hijas de korsak se pasaron hablando toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche y dos de ellas le acompañaron hasta la mitad del camino a Maura….

"– ¿Quien iba a pensar que la muchachita salvaje. esa que nos tiraba mangos se iba a convertir en nuestra mejor amiga?- dijo Susana

"– Aww chicas ustedes son mis mejores amigas tambien. Yo era así por que tenia vergüenza siempre las veía tan arregladas y bañada y yo no tenia ropa linda juntarme con ustedes"- dijo Maura triste

"– Ay Maura nosotros no nos fijamos la ropa. Tú eres la persona mas buena que conocemos y también divertida, no ha paado un mes de conocerte y ya te queremos"- dijo Maria

"– Yo también la quiero chicas. hasta aquí no mas acompañenme yo sigo sola el resto del camino- dijo Maura

"– ¿Estas segura maura?"-pregunto Susana

"– Si yo me conozco el camino de memoria. Además no falta mucho para llegar a la casa."- respondió

"– Bueno, seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto de nuevo Susana

"– No, lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan la visita de hoy. Mañana vayan para la casa grande."-dijo Maura

"– Bueno mañana iremos."- dijeron Susana y maria

Las tres se despidieron. Maura empezó a caminar por el sendero que la llevaba a la casa y sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. A medida que se acercaban los pasos, Maura trataba de caminar mas rápido... hasta que vio un hombre vestido de negro enfrente de ella, era Charles

En ese momento ella sintió que alguien le tapo la boca por detrás…..

"– Buenas noches hijita. Estas no son horas para andar jugando afuera, te tengo una buena noticia, vienes a vivir a la hacienda con tu papa querido."- susurro Dean en el oído de Maura

Dean y Charles la llevaron secuestrada a la Oscuridad

Mientras tanto en la casa grande de los Rizzolis, Jane y Frankie estaban sentados en la mesa hablando de como harían para levantar la hacienda.

Llego Zunilda y le dijo a Jane:

"– Señorita Jane yo no encuentro por ningún lado a Maura, ni en la habitación de su madre, ni afuera. ¿Debe ser que no regreso todavia de la casa de Korsak?"

Frankie y Jane se miraron..

"– ¿Que raro verdad? A maura le encanta comer. Ella no se perdería una cena- dijo Jane, ya que las dos comían juntas todas las comidas

Jane se levanto de la mesa, salió de la casa y agarro un caballo para buscar a Maura a lo de Korsak... Cuando llego pregunto:

"– Korsak no has visto a Maura."

"– No, no la vi jane. Ella se fue hace mas de una hora. ¿no es cierto chicas?- dijo Korsak. Las chicas asintieron.

Jane se quedo pensando donde se podía haber ido Maura, hasta que le llego el recuerdo de Dean diciendo…..

_No se crea que esta la gano jane rizzoli.._

Jane volvió de sus pensamientos…..

"– Ese hombre, ese hombre la tiene"- dijo Jane en voz alta

"–¿ Cual?"-pregunto Korsak

"– Dean, Dean tiene a Maura secuestrada."- dijo Jane

Jane se fue rápidamente de la casa de Korsak para la casa grande. Cuando llego empezó a gritar el nombre de Luis, Ramon y Frankie

"– Chicos vamos a buscar Maura, Dean la tiene secuestrada en su hacienda."

"– ¿Estas segura Jane, no la habra llevado a la choza?- pregunto Luis

"– No ese hombre la va a tener donde la pueda vigilar, así que nos vamos todos a la oscuridad en este mismo momento para rescatar a Maura"- dijo Jane

Ellos golpearon sus caballos y salieron a todo galope...

**HACIENDA LA OSCURIDAD**

Maura estaba siendo atada por unos de los peones en unas de las habitaciones, pero cuando éste estaba haciendo el nudo... ella logra zafarse pegándole una patada entre las piernas al peón y dejándolo tirado adolorido en el piso..

"– ¡Se escapa!- dijo sin aliento el peon

"– ¡Agárrenla! ¡Que no se escape!- se escucho el grito de Dean

Todos salieron corriendo, buscando por alrededor de la casa a Maura, inclusive Bass

"– ¡Encuéntrenla no se pudo ir muy lejos! ¡encuentren a esa salvaje!- dijo Dean

Carlota se acerca a Dean y le dice:

"– Dean como que esa niña salió rebelde y atravesada igual a tu ¿no? Además es muy hermosa la condenada, es igual que usted pero en versión mujer."- dijo Carlota

Dean la miro con odio..

"–Pero que dices... quítate de mi vista estorbo, no se ni por que me acosté con una mujer como tú. Habré estado borracho"- contesto Dean

Bass andaba con una linterna buscando a Maura por los arboles, él sabia que a Maura le gustaba subirse a los arboles…..

"–¡Mi niña, mi niña Maura, ahí estas mi niña hermosa, siempre trepada de los arboles como los monos!"- dijo Bass apuntándole con la linterna a Maura

Ella hacia señas para que Bass se vaya. Este no entendía y hablaba mas fuerte

"–¡ Mi niña estas hermosa, toda arregladita y con tu cabello peinado. Me alegra que Jane te tenga bien!"- dijo Bass

Maura decía en voz baja que se vaya. Bass no entendía.

Dean vio a Maura en el árbol y decidió asustarla lanzándole un tiro con su revolver.

Ella al sentir el tiro dando en la rama donde estaba, grito:

"– ¡ Ay!"

"– ¡Maura bájate ya mismo de ahí o te bajo a los tiros!"- dijo Dean apuntándole con su revolver

"– Pa que, pa que me pegue como una animal. No, yo no me bajo nada"

"– Baja de una vez pareces un mono."- dijo Dean

"– Y usted un diablo."-contesto maura

"– Bájate o te bajo de un plomazo."- dijo Dean perdiendo la paciencia y apuntándola con el revolver

"– Pues termine de matarme de una buena vez, desgraciado, total con la maldición que me toco tenerlo como padre para que quiero vivir."- gritaba maura desde arriba del árbol

Dean disparo y la bala pego por segunda en la rama donde estaba agarrada Maura. La rama se rompio y ella cayo al piso.

Los peones se acercaron y levantaron a Maura para llevarla de nuevo dentro de la casa. Pero antes de llevarla, la pusieron frente a Dean..

– Te dije que te bajes. La próxima vez no voy a dudar en ponerte un plomazo en el cuerpo- dijo Dean

"– ¡Desgraciado, delincuente, diablo, lo odio.!"- vocifero Maura

"– ¡Cállate!"- Dean le pego una cachetada

"– !Ya basta Dean, ya es suficiente!- dijo Eusebia interviniendo

"– Encierren a la salvaje en la despensa de la casa"- ordeno Dean

Maura iba pataleando y gritando tratando de zafarse.

Eusebia quedo mirando a Dean como si lo desconociera y le dijo:

"– Algún día te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que le estas haciendo a tu propia hija."

A maura la llevaron a la despensa, este lugar que tenia rejas. La dejaron encerrada ahí con un peon haciendo guardia.

Eusebia y Bass decidieron llevarle comida, un colchon y almohadas...

"– Déjeme pasar que la niña no comió en todo el día."- dijo Eusebia con una bandeja de comida

"– ¿Tiene dio permiso el patrón?"-pregunto el peón

"– A mi no me da permiso nadie yo me mando sola. Así que déjame pasar."- contesto Eusebia

Los dos entraron a la despensa. Bass puso el colchón en el piso y eusebia acerco la bandeja de comida a Maura

"– Toma niña come."- Eusebia acerco la bandeja

"– Déjeme, no quiero nada de usted."- dijo Maura manoteando la bandeja

"– Niña no estés mala, ahora que estas aquí y yo te voy a cuidar. Vamos a jugar como lo hacíamos en la choza."- dijo Bass acercándose

"– Aléjate Bass, eres un traidor."- dijo Maura

Bass se alejó

"– ¿Ahora que va ser de mi?"- pregunto Maura

"– No te preocupes que nada malo te va a pasar, yo te voy a cuidar."- contesto Eusebia

"– ¿Si? ¿Igual que me cuido cuando yo nací? Sabe que, no quiero nada de usted vieja loca"- dijo Maura reprochándole

Eusebia se reía de lo que decía Maura

"– ¿Ahora se burla de mi?"- pregunto Maura

"– No muchacha, me gusta mucho como eres. Tienes carácter, no te acobardas y eso esta bien"- contesto Eusebia

"– Entonces si le gusto déjeme ir por favor que yo no quiero estar aquí"- suplico Maura

"– No puedo, hay un peón vigilando afuera"- contesto Eusebia

"– Yo no se ni para que le pregunto, si usted es gente del diablo ese. Yo no creo que usted sea buena, aunque me haya mandado comida todos los días con Bass, usted prefirió quedarse con Dean en vez de criarme a mi- dijo Maura

"– Es cierto siempre lo preferí a él, pero **uno ama siempre a los hijos que la vida le da, sean buenos o malos"**- dijo Eusebia

Ésta se acercó a Maura y acaricio...

"– Sabes una cosa muchachita siempre soñé con convencer a tu papa para que te trajera a vivir aqui."- dijo Eusebia

Maura miro a eusebia como si fuera que está estaba loca

"– Ojala que ahora logren acercarse y que puedas ablandar el corazón de tú padre"- dijo eusebia

"– ¿Usted esta loca de remate? Ese al que usted dice que es mi padre, me secuestro, me disparo, me tumbo de un árbol altote y me abofeteo. Que es lo que usted quiere ¿que le diga "papa"? Ni lo sueñe yo a ese hombre lo odioo- dijo Maura

Mientras tanto Dean estaba fumando afuera de la casa recostado en unos pilares de la hacienda.

De pronto diviso a Jane llegando a la hacienda montada en su caballo con su sombrero puesto y los rulos que salían de este. Dean pensaba que ella era hermosa y mas cuando estaba montada en su caballo...

Jane siempre vestía con camisas desprendidas sobre el pecho... dejando ver su clavícula. También con pantalones al cuerpo dejando a la vista su hermosa contextura fisica

Dean estaba obsesionado con Jane... quería hacerla suya..

"– ¡Dean! ¡Dean te ordeno que me entregue a Maura isles!"- grito Jane

"– Buenas noches abogada la estábamos esperando."- dijo Dean dirigiéndose donde estaba Jane

En ese momento salieron todos los peones de Dean armados y apuntaron a Jane y a los chicos

"– Tranquilo muchachos que acá no va a pasar nada."- Jane tranquilizo a sus hombre-." Dean yo vengo en nombre de Costance a reclamar a su hija. Ella es la que tiene la patria potestad de Maura

Dean rió y le recordo que él tambien era el padre y que debido al estado de Costance, él podia queda con la patria potestad..

"– jaja que les parecen muchachos. La abogada Jane Rizzoli viene a rescatar a una salvaje y va a defender a una borracha moribunda- dijo Dean

Todos se reían burlonamente

"– ¿Que tanto quiere con Maura?Yo soy su padre y tengo todos los derechos también."

"– No, usted se equivoca, usted los perdió cuando la abandono"-contesto Jane

"– Pues me arrepentí, ahora quiero ser un buen padre y recuperar el tiempo perdido"- dijo Dean

Jane se reía de costado por que no le creía

"– ¿De que se rie?- pregunto Dean

"– Es increíble el grado de cinismo y de maldad que tiene usted. Siempre atropellando y arrasando con tal de ganarme o molestarme"- dijo Jane

"– Usted no es tan distinta a mi, Jane. Lo unico que lo diferencia de mi es que usted es hipócrita"- contesto Dean

"– No me importa lo que usted piensa de mi. Esto vamos a arreglarlo mañana en la gobernación y mediante el código civil."- dijo jane

Ella dio vuelta su caballo, Dean le contesto:

"– Tú y tus leyes... hay algo que tienes que tener en claro y es que la ley en estas tierras soy yo"- grito Dean

Jane lo miro de reojo y se retiro de la hacienda.

**Al otro dia...**

**HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

Jane estaba en la habitación de Costance tratando de convencerla a que se presente en la gobernación. Costance era la unica que podia salvar a Maura

"–Vamos costance, tú hija te necesita en la gobernación para defender la patria potestad, tienes que ir" - suplico Jane

"–No puedo, que no me ves estoy enferma. Mírame no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme ¿que quieres que me muera en el camino?"- dijo Costance tirada en la cama

"–¿Que quieres tu? ¿Que tu hija quede en manos de ese desalmado?- pregunto Jane

–Yo no puedo luchar contra Dean y tú tampoco podrás- dijo Costance

–Dean es solo un hombre machista con un arma en la mano. Costance haz un esfuerzo por favor ¿Quieres que Dean venda a tu hija a ese gringo(Denis)?- dijo Jane tratando de levantar a Costance de la cama

–Yo voy pero si me das un trago- contesto Costance

–!Yo no te voy a dar ningún trago! Costance por favor hazlo por Maura ella te necesita- suplico Jane

–No puedo, no puedo...- dijo Costance negándose

Jane se fue sola para el progreso a tratar de recuperar a Maura y a enfrentarse con Dean...

**HACIENDA LA OSCURIDAD**

Maura estaba gritando en la despensa para que la liberaran. vio a Eusebia trayéndole el desayudo y le dijo:

–Eusebia déjame ir- suplico Maura

–Hija aunque yo te dejara ir, igual tendrías que escaparte del peón que esta haciendo guardia-dijo Eusebia

–Yo no quiero estar aquí Eusebia, yo quiero estar con Jane- contesto Maura

–Me temo que te tengo malas noticia mi niña. Dean salió hoy para la gobernación a hacer todos los papeles para que le entreguen la patria potestad tuya, así que tienes que ir acostumbrándote a esta casa por que vas a vivir aquí y no con Jane- conto Eusebia

Maura no lo creía pero sabia que tenia que idear un plan para escaparse...

* * *

**_¿Jane recuperara a Maura? ¿ Podrá escaparse maura?_**

**Gracias por leer!. Orraine Rizzles**

_**"El amor comienza cuando una persona siente que las necesidades de otra son tan importantes como las suyas propias". Harry Sullivan**_


	9. La patria potestad

**N/A**: **hola! nuevo capitulo de TIERRA SALVAJE!**** DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

**28 DIAS... #RIZZLES**

* * *

Jane salió enojada de la habitación de Costance y se fue a la casa de Korsak antes de ir a la gobernación. Ella queria saber que noticias tenia él sobre Frost…

"—Korsak ¿puedo pasar?"

"—Si entra hija, ven siéntate."- dijo korsak sentado en una silla

"—¿Sabes algo de Frost?-pregunto Jane sacándose el sombrero

"—No, no se nada de mi niño. ¿Y tú donde te estas yendo con esa cara de preocupada?

"—Me estoy yendo para la gobernación Korsak. Me voy a pelear por la patria potestad de Maura. Dean quiere retenerla en su hacienda

"—Y Costance no va contigo?"

"—No, se siente muy enferma según ella, Pero si le doy un trago de alcohol se va corriendo- dijo jane

Ella estaba enojada tocando los bordes de su sombrero nerviosa.

"—¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto korsak

"—¿Yo? No, no lo tengo... es solo que no se si voy a poder recuperar a Maura"- dijo triste Jane con el ceño fruncido

"—¿Esa niña se gano tu corazón, no?-pregunto korsak

"—Si, Maura es una muchachita que se hace querer por cualquier persona. Es tan inocente, pero a la vez tan inteligente. Sinceramente no se como sobrevivió viviendo en la choza, yo la veo tan desprotegida, tan carente de cariño, tan chiquita que solo quiero protegerla y darle todo lo que la vida le negó."- contesto

Jane no sabia de donde habían salido todos esos sentimientos y por que lo dijo en voz alta. Sabia que estaba sintiendo algo extraño por Maura, algo que le daba miedo...

"—La verdad que si, ella es una niña adorable mis hijas la quieren mucho y están preocupadas por ella."

"—Yo también Korsak, y no se si podre traerla de nuevo... Dean es él padre y esta en todo su derecho de pedir la patria"

"—Jane, él la dejo tirada en la choza a Maura recién nacida y a Costance tambien. Esa niña se crio como un animalito sin la ayuda de nadie y a la intemperie de estas tierras."- dijo Korsak

"—Si pero no creo poder hacer nada, solo tengo un poder firmado por Costance y eso no me ayudara."

"—Hija ve con fé. ¿Donde esta esa niña valiente que domaba caballos y nadaba en el hondo de los ríos?"- Korsak recordó a Jane de niña

"—Cierto Korsak, me voy a traer de vuelta a Maura."

Jane se levanto de la silla, se puso el sombrero y tomo una bocanada de aire..

"—Suerte, vas a ver que podrás traerla de vuelta."- alentó Korsak

Ella salió de la casa de Korsak y se dirigio a la gobernación en una camioneta vieja de la hacienda.

Llego y vio a Rondo en la puerta del despacho. Éste le dijo:

"—¡Jane llegas tarde!¡Entra ya! Que están Dean y Peracles esperándote."

"—¿Ya esta Dean?"

"—Si, ¿Costance vino contigo?- pregunto Rondo

"—No pudo venir, esta muy enferma... pero me firmo un poder."

"—Tu sabes que eso no te servirá de nada. Tiene que venir Costance para pelear la patria potestad pero no importa entra que te están esperando."

Rondo abrio la puerta de la gobernación y Jane ingreso

"—Vaya llega tarde abogada... ¿y su defendida donde esta?"- dijo Peracles refiriéndose a Costance

"—No pudo venir pero me firmo un poder para que la represente."- Jane mostrando el papel

"—¿No vino esa moribunda? No viene a pelear por su hija y usted quiere que siga criando a maura."- cuestiono Dean

"—No se meta con Costance y mucho menos con Maura. Juro que si le llega a pasar algo a Maura en su hacienda, no respondo de mí."- amenazo Jane apuntando a dean con el dedo indice.

"—Pero vaya, hasta que te salió lo salvaje abogada Rizzoli. No era que usted era una persona civilizada, que arreglaba todo con normas y leyes."- se burlo Dean

"—Soy civilizada hasta que se meten con las personas que quiero"- le responde enojada

"—¿Usted quiere a mi hija? ¿Y para que la quiere abogada?, es un cariño muy pero muy extraño el que le tiene a Maura ¿no?-

Dean se acercó a Jane desafiandola

"—usted que habla de querer, si no se quiere ni a usted mismo"- respondió ella

"—¡Ya basta! Los quiero a los dos calmados, acérquense al despacho que vamos a discutir a quien le corresponde la patria potestad de la señorita Maura Isles." - exclamo Peracles golpeando la mesa.

"—Bien gobernador, vengo a pedir que se le dé la patria a Costance Isles, madre de Maura."- dijo Jane

"—Pero como van a darle a ella si esta a punto de morir. Ademas si le hubiese interesado su hija, ella hubiera concurrido a esta reunión"- respondió Dean

"—Eso es cierto abogada, si ella no esta aquí no me queda mas remedio que dar la patria potestad a el sr. Dean."- afirmo el chupamedias de Peracles

"—Eso es injusto como va a entregar a Maura a una persona que no la crio."- exclamo Jane

"—Es mas seguro que Maura este conmigo que con Costance que esta a punto de morir."- retruco Dean

Jane no sabia que hacer, ella sabia que diga lo que diga iba ser en vano, se sentía frustrada y con bronca...

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Eusebia estaba barriendo la entrada de la casa y ordenando a las otras mucamas que limpien antes de que llegue Dean..

"—Gerarda ve a cambiar las sabanas de la habitación de Dean y pon toallas limpias. Tiene que estar todo ordenado cuando vuelva."

Eusebia oyo alguien decir su nombre... Era Denis

"—Eusebia!"- Exclamo entrando a la casa con su caracteristico tono estadounidense

"—Denis ¿Que haces aquí?- le contesto

"—Vengo a hablar con Dean. Él me dijo que tiene una propuesta muy interesante para hacerme."- contesto Denis

"—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba Maura desde la despensa

"—¿Esa es mi gatita? ¿Esta aquí? Voy a verla- dijo Denis yendo a la despensa

Eusebia quedo pensando y se horrorizo al darse cuenta que Dean pensaba vender a Maura. Ésta decidió ayudarla a escapar a la muchacha junto con la ayuda de Bass...

** VOLVIENDO A LA GOBERNACION**

Jane se sentia impotente por no poder hacer nada. Sentia mucha bronca e ira por no poder recuperar a Maura así que pensó que si no lo podía hacer por vía legal, lo haría de la otra forma..

"—¿Y abogada no tiene nada mas que decir?- pregunto Peracles

Jane estaba por abrir la boca y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta...

"—Tu maldito, mientras yo camine por este pueblo no te acercaras a Maura."- dijo Costance entrando apenas con un bastón acompañada de Frankie

"—¡Costance viniste!"- exclamo Jane

"—Si vine, crees que voy a dejar que mi niña se quede con este desgraciado."- contesto

"—Y tú que eres, una piltrafa, una alcohólica muerta de hambre ¿Que puedes ofrecerle a Maura?- contesto Dean

"—Si seré todo lo que tu dices, pero sobre mi cadáver vas a tener la patria potestad de Maura. Ella dentro de unos meses cumplirá 18 años y te prometo que viviré hasta entonces con tal que tú no te salgas con la tuya. Viviré hasta entonces y después si que me muero lo voy a hacer contenta por que ella sera mayor y estará libre de mi penuria y de tu maldad..."

Peracles decidio calmar la situacion y dijo

"—Cállense todos, ahora que esta Costance aquí, los voy a dejar un rato a solas para que lleguen a un acuerdo."

Peracles, Frankie y rondo salieron del despacho dejando a Jane, Costance y Dean

"—¿Por que quieres a maura, Dean? ¿Por que la quieres ahora si nunca te acercaste a ella?- pregunto Costance

"—Capaz que tengo ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido- contesto burlonanente

"—¿Que quieres? ¡Dímelo y te lo doy!"- suplico Jane

"—Tengo una propuesta para hacerte Jane ¿Quieres escucharla?"

Jane asintio con la cabeza y se acerco a él

"—Yo desisto de la patria potestad si tú vienes esta noche a mi casa a cenar."- propuso Dean

Jane miro extraño a Dean por la propuesta, creyó que le iba a pedir ganado o dinero... Pero no, le pidió una cena y ella no le podía negarse. Maura estaba en juego…

"—Bueno, voy esta noche. Suelta a Maura ni bien llegas para que se vaya para mi hacienda."- acepto Jane

En ese momento volvió Peracles al despacho...

"—¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?"

"—Si peracles, decidimos que Maura quede con su madre. Tambien desisto de la patria potestad y yo personalmente la llevare hasta la hacienda Rizzoli - contesto Dean

Contance y Peracles quedaron mirando confundidos a Dean por el cambio repentino de decisión. Éste estaba mirando fijo a Jane con una sonrisa de costado.

"—Bueno entonces Maura Isles queda a cargo de Costance, su madre."- afirmo Peracles

Jane, Frankie y Costance se retiraron del despacho yendo a la camioneta. Costance sabia que Jane prometió algo a Dean para que cambie de opinión...

"—¿Jane que le prometiste a dean?"

"—Nada, vamos..."- dijo jane abriendo la puerta de la camioneta

"—Dímelo o no me subo."

"—Le prometí cenar con él esta noche."- contesto

"—¿Una cena con ese hombre? ¿Estas loca?"- exclamo costance

"—Era eso o Maura ¿Que elegirías tú? -Contesto Jane metiéndose a la camioneta

Costance se sintio avergonzada por todos los problemas que le estaba causando a Jane y entonces decidio disculparse..

"—Jane perdóname, perdona por todo lo que tienes que hacer por nosotras."

"—Quédate tranquila Costance yo lo hago por que quiero, además tú y Maura son mi familia y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas."

"—Gracias Jane no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte."

Ellos estaban dirigiéndose a la hacienda en silencio.

Jane decide preguntarle a Costance:..

"—Costance ¿Por que Dean es así?"

"—Por que lo preguntas..¿Acaso él te esta gustando ? Ten cuidado ese hombre nació con la maldad en el corazón

"—No no me gusta, sabes que lo odio. Pero yo pienso que tiene que haber algo que le haya pasado en la vida que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, un hombre sin escrúpulos"- dijo Jane

"—Si, hubo algo… él me conto que cuando era un niño un grupo de amigos de su padre asesinaron a su familia y a su novia. Primero violaron a su madre y a su novia frente a él y a su padre y después las mataron; seguidamente llevaron a Dean y a su padre a un descampado para matarlos, pero él logro salvarse."- conto Costance

"—Pobre.. ¿Atraparon a los asesinos?- dijo Jane sintiendo lastima por Dean

"—No, no los atraparon. No sientas lastima por él, espero que no salgas corriendo a consolarlo Jane. Ese hombre ha hecho cosas peores..."

Jane quedo sumida en sus pensamientos mientras manejaba. Pensaba que capaz Dean no era tan malo como todos decían, capaz era una persona sufrida que tuvo miles de problemas y la vida le obligo ser así, fuerte, duro y sin escrúpulos... sentía lastima por él...

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Eusebia estaba acercándose al peón que estaba de guardia en la despensa fingiendo que estaba descompuesta

"—Ay hijo me siento mal muy mal, ve a llamar a alguien para que me ayude."

"—Pero señora, no puedo dejar mi guardia."

"—Ve a buscar ayuda por favor, que me muero!"

El peón salió corriendo y Eusebia abrió rápido la despensa

"—Niña vengo a ayudarte a escapar pero primero tienes que hacerme un favor."- dijo rápido Eusebia

"—Gracias Eusebia ¿Dime que tengo que hacer?

"—Tienes que golpearme fuerte la cabeza para que Dean crea que me golpeaste y escapaste."- ordeno Eusebia

"—¡No, yo no haría eso y menos a una viejita como usted!- respondió esta

"—Pero niña si serás... Tienes que hacerlo no tenemos mucho tiempo"- dijo Eusebia mirando el pasillo

"—¡No, no lo hare mire si la mato con el golpe!"

"—Me debes una niña ve por atrás, bass te esta esperando con un caballo."

Eusebia tomo distancia y se golpeo ella sola la cabeza contra la pared

"—¡¿Eusebia estas bien?! !¿Por que hiciste eso?!- dijo maura tratando de levantar a eusebia

"—¡Vete niña!- ordeno eusebia

Maura salió a correr antes de que llegue el peon. Ella sabia que era ahora o nunca.

Bass estaba en un costado escondido esperando a maura con el caballo...

"—Niña pudiste escapar, acá esta tu caballo vete de aquí."- dijo él

"—Gracias Bass, dale las gracias a Eusebia también."

Maura subio al caballo torpemente

"—¿Maura, alguna vez montaste?"- pregunto Bass

"—Si, miles de veces. Caballito llévame a la hacienda de jane!- exclamo Maura apuntando con su dedo el camino.

El caballo no se movió..

"—No mi niña, tienes que patear al caballo para que este se mueva y con la rienda puedes hacerlo doblar de un lado o del otro."- explico Bass

"—Ya lo sabia no mas que no lo recordaba."- mintió Maura. Ella nunca había montado a caballo

Maura pateo con todas sus fuerzas al caballo y este salió como loco a toda velocidad..

"—Chau, mi niña cuídate."- grito Bass

Ésta iba gritando arriba del caballo descontrolado...

**HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

Jane y Costance llegaron a la casa y se bajaron de la camioneta

"—Bueno Jane me voy a la habitación, estoy exhausta."- dijo apenas bajándose Costance

"—Bueno vete tranquila, yo voy a esperar que traigan a Maura."

Zunilda salio a recibirlos

"—¿Como les fue?"- pregunto

"—¡Ganamos zunilda! ¿Maura no esta aqui todavía?- contesto Jane

"—No, todavía no vino."- contesto Zunilda

"— Bueno, por favor acompaña a Costance a su habitación. Yo iré a buscar a Maura a la hacienda de Dean"- dijo Jane

Jane estaba a punto de subir a su caballo para ir a busca a Maura a la hacienda vecina, cuando la vio venir a ésta en un caballo descontrolado y gritando...

"—¡Ayudaa, ayudaaa no se como detenerlo!"

Maura paso de largo por la entrada de la casa grande

"—¡Ya voy, no sueltes las riendas!- exclamo Jane subiendo a su caballo

Jane cabalgo a toda velocidad logrando ponerse al costado del caballo. Ella agarro la riendas y trato de calmarlo...

—¡Joo, jooo, tranquilo, tranquilo!- dijo Jane

El caballo se detuvo y Maura se bajo de él. Ésta se fue caminando enojada en dirección a la casa grande…

"—Maura ven, maura detente!"- dijo Jane bajándose de su caballo y persiguiéndola

Maura se dio vuelta y grito pataleando como una niña.

"—¡Yo no pienso volver a la casa de ese diablo. Ni que me lo pida el presidente, ni que me lo pida el gobernador y ni que me lo pida la señora patria potestad esa que no se quien es! Si no puedo vivir contigo o con mi mama, me vuelvo a la choza."

"—Lo se, tienes razón nadie te va a separar de tu mama y sabes porque , por que ella gano. Te vas a quedar con ella y conmigo en la hacienda!"- dijo Jane contenta

"—¿En serio?"- pregunto Maura contenta

"—Si."- Jane afirmo

"—¿En serio?"- pregunto nuevamente Maura

"— Que si niña, yo no te voy a mentir."

Maura no pudo contener su felicidad y salto al cuello de Jane rodeando sus brazos sobre él y colocando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jane... Ella parecía un koala colgada a un árbol..

"—¡Me quedo contigo! ¡Me quedo contigo!- dijo Maura contenta al oído de Jane abrazándola fuertemente

Jane sentía todo el cuerpo de Maura sobre el suyo… De golpe ésta sintió un calor que nunca antes había experimentado, era algo que le quemaba por dentro y hacia que su corazon latiera fuerte...¿era deseo? ¿Sentía deseo y atracción por Maura? ¿Amor? Se le hacia difícil tenerla tan cerca..

"—Si Maura te quedas con nosotros, pero bájate por favor que me duele la cintura."- mintió Jane sonrojada

"—Uh, perdón."

Maura bajo sus pies al piso, pero dejo sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de Jane

La morena puso las manos suavemente en las cadera de Maura. Las dos quedaron con sus rostros muy cerca... Maura miraba a Jane como si fuera que estaba estudiando cada gesto y cada respiración.

Jane miraba los labios de Maura y cada vez se sonrojaba mas, sentía que no iba a poder resistirse a la tentación de besar esos labios color frambuesa...

"—Maura..."-dijo Jane casi gimiendo el roce inocente entre su cuerpo y el de Maura.

"—¿Si?"- pregunto Maura mirando los ojos marrones de la morena

"—Puedes soltar mi cuello, también me duele."- mintió Jane.

La verdad era que ella tenia unas ganas tremenda de besar sus labios

"—Ah, perdón, lo siento"- dijo Maura sacando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jane

"—Gracias ¡Uff hace calor aquí!- dijo Jane abanicándose asimisma con sus manos

"—¡Si y mucho!"- contesto Maura haciendo lo mismo

"—Vamos maura, tu mama debe estar esperando verte. Vamos a recoger los caballos."

ellas dos se dirigieron a los caballos

"— ¿Volvemos montados en ellos?"- pregunto Maura

"—Si, tienes que aprender a cabalgar, yo te enseño."- dijo Jane

"—Pero si yo lo se, no tienes que estar enseñándome toda las cosas todo el tiempo. Sé cabalgar pero lo único que me falta aprender es a frenar."- bromeo Maura

"—Mmm, ¡si seguro!"-dijo Jane sarcásticamente empujando a Maura

"—No seas mala, además yo aprendo rápido."- dijo Maura pellizcando a Jane en el brazo

"—¡Ayyy eso duele, Maura! ¡Compórtate...!

Las dos se dirigieron felices para la casa grande...

* * *

_cena con dean? wtf! no puedo esperar a escribir el otro capitulo...! :P_

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO! su review serán apreciados por esta humilde autora ;). Orraine Rizzles**

_**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; la persona que siente mucho, habla poco. Platon**_


	10. Cena y visita inesperada

**Hola Rizzles Girls como están? Espero que bien ya que faltan dos días para ver a nuestra pareja favorita en pantalla con los últimos 5 capítulos **

**Bueno primero lo primero, como sabrán (los que leen mis humildes fics) yo empece a escribir por que soy fan de esta hermosa pareja, y no voy a negarlo sé que escribo horrible, pero me encanta esta pareja, amo su química y soy rizzles shipper declarada jaja. Lo que quería decirles es sinceramente ¡Muchas Gracias! La verdad es que nunca pensé que me iban a dejar sus comentarios, y menos que personas con otros idiomas lean y comenten mis historias. Estoy mas que agradecida con ustedes :´D**

**Vooooolviendo al fic, creo que en este capitulo me centre mas en Maura y en lo que esta experimentando, también en Dean y su afán de conquistar a Jane... la pregunta es ¿lo lograra? **

**Pequeña sorpresa para el final... ****¡que lo Disfruten! y Disculpen mis errores ;)**

**¿Empezamos?**

* * *

Al caer la tarde con el sol escondiéndose en el Arauca, las chicas volvían a la casa grande a caballo.

Jane abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Maura

"—¡Mama! ¡Zunilda! ¡He vuelto!"- exclamo entrado a los saltos a la casa feliz

" —Tú madre esta preocupada en su habitación Maura, Ve y avísale que has vuelto."

"—Bueno lo haré" - dijo Maura yendo para las escaleras

"—De paso trae tu cuaderno y tu lápiz, así te enseño algunas letras y a escribir como te lo prometí."

Maura asintió con la cabeza contenta y se dirigió a la habitación de Costance. Entro allí y vio a su madre recostada sobre el respaldo de la cama tomando una taza de té

"—¡Mi niña!"

"—¡Mama!" - dijo Maura sentándose en la cama y abrazándola

"—Que alegría, estas de nuevo aquí. No sabes lo preocupada que me tenias"- miro a Maura y después acaricio su rostro-." No te lastimaron, ¿no?"

"—No mama, Eusebia y Bass cuidaron muy bien de mí. Por cierto como hicieron para ganar a Dean? Por lo que me contó esta mañana Eusebia, él estaba decidido a retenerme en su hacienda."- pregunto Maura

Hubo un silencio largo entre ellas dos.

Costance no sabía si contar a Maura que Jane tuvo que aceptar una propuesta para cenar con Dean, o mentirle y decirle otra cosa...

"—Hija si no fuera por la ayuda de Jane y su habilidad con las leyes, tú todavía estarías en la hacienda de Dean"- mintió

"—Yo sabia que Jane iba a luchar por mi. Ella es tan inteligenta, buena, bondadosa y me quiere."

Maura no podía evitar que se le dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro al hablar de Jane

Costance vio en los ojos de su hija un brillo que nunca antes había visto cuando hablaba de ella. Esto primero le causo temor, pero después decidió no preocuparse tanto.

Sabia que ella no había sido una buena madre para Maura, ya que esta siempre la veía borracha y llorando por Dean.

Se consoló pensando que capaz Maura tomaba a Jane como un modelo a seguir, una persona que admiraba y quería.

Costance volvió de sus pensamientos y contesto:

"—Si hija. Jane es una persona muy buena, le debemos mucho a ella."

"—Por cierto, ella me esta esperando abajo. Me va a enseñar a escribir"- dijo Maura contenta levantándose de la cama

"—Ve hija, aprende todo lo que te enseña Jane. Yo voy a recostarme un rato"

"—Te quiero mama!"

Maura dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación. De ahí saco su cuaderno y su lápiz y se dirigió a el comedor de la casa donde la estaba esperando Jane.

"—Volví, aquí traje el lápiz y el cuaderno"- dijo Maura bajando las escalera contenta

"—Ven, vamos a la mesa del comedor"- dijo Jane recostada por la escalera, sacándose el sombrero y señalando el comedor de la casa.

Ella y Maura se dirigieron allí.

Jane saco una silla de la mesa invitando para que Maura se siente...

"—Siéntate, Maur"

Maura se sentó. Jane busco una silla y la puso junto a ella, muy cerca..

" —Préstame tu cuaderno y tu lápiz"

"—Toma aquí tienes"- Maura se los dio

"—Bueno, que te gustaría aprender a escribir primero?"- pregunto Jane

"—Mmm, mi nombre!" - exclamo Maura

"—Buena elección, tu nombre se escribe así"

Jane escribió el nombre de Maura sobre el papel, levanto la cabeza y la vio a esta muy intrigada

"— ¿Que pasa Maura?"- pregunto Jane frunciendo el ceño

"— ¿Porqué escribes con esa mano?"- dijo Maura

"— ¿Con cual?"- miro la mano en donde tenia el lápiz-."¿con mi izquierda?. Es por que soy zurda."

"—¿Zurda? Y que e eso?"- pregunto Maura

"—Es, se dice Maura. Zurda o zurdo es la persona que escribe con la mano izquierda, Solo el diez por ciento de la población es zurda"

"—Ah, entonces tú eres parte de ese 10%"

"—Se puede decir que si"

Maura rió

"—Bueno vamos a empezar, tu nombre se escribe con dos consonantes y dos vocales. una de las vocales se repite 2 veces , por ejemplo:"

Jane paso a explicarle las letras que componían el nombre

"—**M**: de muuuu como hace el sonido la vaca. La M es consonante"- dijo Jane copiando el sonido que emitía dicho animal

Maura se tentó y comenzó a reír, por la imitación de una vaca que hizo Jane

"—¿Porqué te ríes? ¿Acaso no soy buena profesora? ¿No te enseño bien?"- dijo Jane riendo

"—¡Claro que me enseñas bien! Lo que pasa es que eres muy graciosa y eso me encanta"- contesto Maura colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y mirándola dulcemente

Jane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por el cumplido que le había hecho Maura

"—Emm, bueno tratare de ser menos graciosa, para que aprendas"- dijo Jane sonriendo y volviendo la mirada al papel para seguir deletreando

"—**A**: de árbol, te acuerdas? En donde estabas acostada cuando yo te conocí. Bueno la A es una vocal y es la que se repite dos veces."- dijo Jane recordando su primer encuentro con ella

"—Donde tú me conociste y me salvaste de mi triste destino"- respondió Maura con mirándola a los ojos.

Jane se sentía débil ante estas palabras y la mirada de Maura. Sentía una debilidad que nunca antes nadie la había hecho sentir, este sentimiento le causaba cierto temor y desconcierto.

Ella decidió volver su mirada al papel y seguir deletreando rápidamente las demás letras, trataba de que Maura no se diera cuenta de que ella era su debilidad...

"—**U**: de uva"

"—**R**: de Rizzoli, mi apellido"- sonrió de costado Jane

"—y la ultima es la..."- Jane estaba por terminar de deletrear y Maura interrumpió

"—**A**: de amor"- dijo Maura mirándola nuevamente a los ojos

Las dos quedaron mirándose..

Maura giro un poco su cuerpo quedando frente al rostro de Jane, se fue acercando de a poco tratando de acortar la distancia...

Ella por su parte se quedo inmóvil, Miraba a Maura y no podía evitar que sus ojos se posicionen en los labios de ella..

Maura miraba a Jane y se perdía en sus ojos color café, ella amaba esos ojos y amaba como la miraban.

La atracción era demasiado fuerte entre ellas.

Maura se fue acercando poco a poco tratando de romper esa barrera, esos pocos centímetros para llegar a los labios de Jane, pero cuando justo lo estaba por hacer, cuando justo estaba por besarla, se escucho una voz...

"— ¡Jane! ¡Maura! ¡Aquí les traigo su limonada!- exclamo Zunilda entrando al comedor toda alborotada

Las dos pegaron un salto asustándose y se alejaron una de la otra..

"— ¿Que les pasa parece que vieron un fantasma?"- dijo Zunilda levantando una ceja y con la bandeja de limonada en las manos

"—No, no paso nada Zunilda estábamos concentradas con las letras"- dijo Jane rascándose el cuello en señal de nerviosismo, y con el rostro sonrojado

"—Si, lo estábamos"- dijo Maura con una sonrisa juguetona mirando de reojo a Jane

"—Bueno niñas acá les dejo si quieren tomar la limonada"

"—Gracias Zunilda. Por cierto, yo termino de enseñar a Maura y voy a bañarme. ¿Será que no me puedes planchar la camisa blanca y llevármela a mi habitación?"

"—Claro que si, solo dame unos minutos"

"—Gracias nuevamente"

Zunilda se retiro del comedor dejándolas nuevamente solas..

"—Por cierto Jane como se escribe tu nombre"- pregunto Maura

"—El mio se escribe con..."

"—**J** de jirafa"

"—**A** de arroz"

"—**N** de niño"

"—**E** de elefante"

Jane deletreo rápidamente el nombre de ella y lo escribió en el papel. Hizo esto para no volver a caer en la tentación de tener tan cerca a Maura, sentía que si volvía a pasar, no iba a poder resistirse..

"—¡Oh! es mas corto que el mio, pero suena mas bonito"

"—Si es mas corto, pero de bonito no tiene nada"- afirmo Jane con una sonrisa

"— ¿Y cual es tu segundo nombre? ¿lo tienes?"- pregunto Maura

"—Si lo tengo, pero ni sueñes que te lo voy a decir"- contesto Jane

"—Dale, dímelo"- suplico Maura adorablemente

"—No por que te vas a reír. ¿Porque no me dices el tuyo?"- dijo Jane

"—No, si tu no me lo dices, yo menos"

De pronto Jane recordó que tenia que ducharse para ir a lo de Dean

"— Maura yo me voy a bañar, tengo una reunión dentro de una hora"- comento Jane levantándose de la mesa

"—¿Una reunión? ¿Con quien? ¿A esta hora?- pregunto Maura refiriéndose a lo tarde que era

"—Si, es con un hacendado y es por el tema de los ganados"

Jane no pensaba decirle que tenia una cena con Dean. Sabia que Maura no iba a estar de acuerdo que vaya, pero ella ya se había comprometido y lo había hecho por el bien de ella.

"—Voy a bañarme. Sigue practicando"- dijo Jane

Maura volvió al papel donde estaba su nombre y el de Jane. Ésta pensaba que se veían lindo escrito uno junto al otro, empezó a copiar las letras y a tratar de que salgan tan bien como a Jane le habían salido. Quería si o si aprender a escribir el nombre de Jane.

Jane antes de salir del comedor se detuvo y miro a Maura escribiendo entusiasmada...Era lo mas adorable que vio en su vida. No podía creer que esa muchachita que conoció cerca de la Posada toda llena de lodo, colgada de un árbol, salvaje, con piojos y que apenas sabia hablar,, se estaba convirtiendo ante sus ojos en una señorita linda, pulcra, buena y con ganas de aprender.

Jane dejo de mirarla y se dirigió a su habitación sintiéndose orgullosa de Maura.

Cuando estuvo en dicho lugar, se desvistió y entro a bañarse...

***/Rizzles**

En el comedor mientras tanto, Maura practicando hasta que llego Zunilda

"—Mi niña ¿como te esta yendo?"

"—Bien Zunilda, pero no me sale tan bien las letras como Jane"- gruño Maura

"—Es cuestión de practica. Ya veras que mas adelante te va a salir"

"—Si, eso seguro. Si Jane me enseña, me va a salir"

"—Por cierto niña ¿tú no le quieres llevar a Jane la camisa que le recién planche a la habitación ?. Yo estoy muy ocupada con la cena"

"—Claro, dámela yo se la llevo. También voy a llevarle su sombrero que se olvido aquí"- dijo Maura agarrando el sombrero y la camisa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Ella llego a la habitación de Jane y entro.

Estando allí coloco la camisa y el sombrero sobre la cama, pero cuando estaba por salir de la habitación escucho el ruido de la ducha encendida y vio que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta...

Maura no pudo resistirse y se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta viendo a Jane totalmente desnuda. Ésta primero miro para el piso sintiendo vergüenza, pero después levanto la mirada y quedo inmóvil, no podía sacar los ojos de Jane y del cuerpo de ella.

Sabia que estaba mal espiarla. Maura sentia que no podía dejar de verla y ver que agua caía lentamente sobre sus pechos y sobre la piel morena que ella tenia, recorriendo cada centímetro de ese cuerpo hermoso y tonificado.

Maura por un momento deseo ser esa agua..

Ésta se sintió acalorada. Empezó a sentir que un calor recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entre piernas, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo nuevo.. Y no sabia si estaba bien o mal...

De golpe se sintió un grito proveniente del comedor...

"—Maura!"- grito Zunilda desde el comedor

Maura salió corriendo de la habitación

Jane escucho el grito y apago la ducha, se seco la cara, se envolvió con una toalla y salió del baño.

Al salir vio su camisa y su sombrero en la cama y comenzó a vestirse

Por su parte Maura se fue para su habitación y se tiro a la muy confundida, se puso a pensar en Jane y en que fue lo que sintió al verla desnuda, estaba segura que lo que sentía era amor, pero no sabia que tipo de amor. No sabía si era un amor de amigas o un amor de mujer hacia otra mujer. También pensó que cuando estaba cerca de Jane no podía resistirse a abrazarla y/o a querer besarla o a estar en contacto cada rato con ella y eso no era normal entre amigas.

Sentía que la amaba pero no sabia como.

Maura sintió un golpe en la puerta:

"—Si, adelante"

"—Permiso Maur"- dijo Jane ingresando a la habitación

A Maura se le hacia imposible mirar a Jane sin ruborizarse

"—Entra Jane, ya sabia que eras tú"

"—¿Como lo sabias?"

"—Por que conozco tu forma de caminar, de golpear y hasta de hablar"

"—Umm, ¿si? Entonces me conoces demasiado"

"—Si, mas de lo que tú te imaginas- afirmo-. "¿Que necesitas, Jane?"

"—Bueno vine para avisarte que me voy a la reunión y también a obsequiarte esto"-entrego un libro a Maura-."Es un libro que me lo regalo mi padre. También es un clásico literario y unos de mis favoritos. Quiero dártelo"

"—¡Gracias!"- Maura le dio un beso en la mejilla-." ¿Como se llama?"

"—Don Quijote de la mancha. Yo lo leí cuando era niña y ahora te lo doy a ti para que cuando aprendas a leer, lo leas"

"—Gracias nuevamente Jane, por el libro y por todas las cosas que haces por mi y mi mama"- dijo Maura

"—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Este es un regalo por el esfuerzo que estas haciendo para aprender."- miro la hora en su reloj de mano-." Me voy se me hace tarde"

"—Suerte, cuídate"

Jane salió de la habitación, se puso su sombrero y se fue para lo de Dean a cumplir con su palabra...

**HACIENDA LA OSCURIDAD**

Estaba Dean en su habitación vistiéndose con su mejor camisa y su mejor pantalón, entonces oyó a alguien entrar

"—Dean ya esta la comida y todo lo que ordenaste que preparemos"- dijo Eusebia

"—Gracias viejita"

"—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"—Dos si quieres"- dijo Dean colocándose perfume

"— ¿Quien va a venir? Yo nunca te vi así, tan arreglado y tan perfumado"

"—Jane viene a cenar" - contesto Dean con una sonrisa

"—Con razón, ¿como hiciste para que aceptara venir?"

"—Le dije que le cedía la patria potestad de Maura a Costance si ella aceptaba cenar conmigo"

"—Y no le quedo mas que aceptar ¿no? Ella haría cualquier cosa por Maura"

"—No lo creas Eusebia. Jane quiere a Maura para entretenerse. La quiere como un cachorro para amaestrarla y enseñarle cosas. Para eso nada mas y para que todos digan en el pueblo que ella es buena y gentil con lo que menos tienen."

"—Si tú lo dices"- contesto Eusebia escéptica

En ese momento se sintió el golpe de la puerta de la entrada de la casa

"—Deséame suerte viejita, hoy voy a conquistarla"- dijo Dean saliendo de la habitación

"—Suerte"

Dean se fue para la puerta, la abrió y vio a Jane. Quedo mirándola detenidamente desde arriba hacia abajo. hipnotizado.

Jane estaba vestida con una camisa blanca arremangadas, pantalones negros y sus botas, estaba hermosa

"—Emm, perdón pasa"- dijo Dean

El abrio mas la puerta, Jane ingreso

"—¿Que quieres Dean? Aquí me tienes como prometí" -dijo Jane sacándose el sombrero

"—Ven, vamos al comedor a cenar"- dijo Dean

Ellos dos se dirigieron al comedor.

Jane cuando entro en el, no pudo creer lo que veía. Había una mesa con los dos platos, velas y flores.

Era una cena romántica.

"—Por favor siéntate así hablamos mientras Eusebia nos trae la cena"- dijo Dean

"—Mmm, bueno"- Jane dudo pero después se sentó

"—Yo sé que empezamos mal Jane Rizzoli, pero yo quiero que eso cambie"- dijo Dean

"—Usted es un hombre sin escrúpulos Sr. Dean"- contesto Jane

"—Créame yo no era así, pero estas tierras me hicieron así. **Aquí es la ley del mas fuerte**"

Jane recordó la terrible historia que Costance le había contado sobre Dean y decidió no ser tan dura con él, pero no pudo evitar igual preguntarle:

"—¿Que le hizo a Costance? ¿Por qué trata tan mal a Maura?¿por que las tratas tan mal?"

"—Costance esta así por que quiere. Yo la quería cuando me estuve con ella, Pero después ella se dedico al alcohol, a los juegos clandestinos y casi perdió esta hacienda. Si no fuera por mi, esto seria una ruina"- mintió Dean

"—Y Maura su hija, ¿por qué es tan duro con ella?"

"—Yo sé que fui malo con ella, y quiero redimirme. Creo que el hecho de criarme sin padres y sufrir todo lo que sufrí, me ha convertido en uno malo"- dijo Dean con una sonrisa triste

"—Es una muchacha adorable, en la hacienda se gano el cariño de todos"- dijo Jane

"—Si y hasta parece que él de usted también"- dijo Dean-." Por eso estoy pensando en firmar las escrituras de esta hacienda al nombre de ella"

"— ¿En serio? ¿Lo harías?"- dijo sorprendida Jane

"—Si lo haria pero solamente por ella y por usted"- dijo Dean

Jane quedo sorprendida, no sabia si lo que le decía Dean era verdad o mentira

"—¿Y cuando lo haría? ¿Cuando pondría las tierras al nombre de ella?"

"—Cuando cumpla 18 años. Creo que a esa edad estaría acta para manejar todo esto.."

"—Ella es muy parecida a usted, hasta su carácter y sus gestos tiene"- conto Jane mirándolo

En ese momento Eusebia llego con la cena y saludo a Jane

"—Buenas noches señorita Rizzoli, es un gusto tenerla aquí"

"—Buenas noches, Eusebia"- devolvio el saludo Jane

"—Espero que le guste la cena"

Jane y Dean empezaron a comer. Dean se levanto y abrió una botella de vino, se sirvió y ofreció a Jane

"—¿Quieres? "

"— Solamente un poco"- dijo Jane

Él le sirvió y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa

"—Jane yo sé que desde hace poco te conozco, pero el otro motivo de la cena es para decirte que me gustas"- Dijo sin dar vueltas Dean

Jane se quedo sorprendida. Tomo la copa de vino con una de sus manos y le pego un sorbo

"—Dean yo tengo novio y estoy muy enamorada de él"- contesto Jane

"—¿Y donde se encuentra él que no esta contigo?"- dijo dean

"—En la capital"

"—Yo si hubiera sido su novio, no la hubiese dejado ir a un lugar tantos días, pero no importa, no la quiero incomodar asi que prosigamos con la cena"- dijo Dean

Ellos se pasaron un largo rato hablando y discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la historia y sobre los limites de las haciendas hasta que a Jane en un momento de la conversación se le escapo..

"—Si por que a mi me dijeron que usted..."- Jane se detuvo

"—Que yo era malo, perverso, sin escrúpulos, también le habrán dicho que he matado gente. **Bueno ese es el precio que uno paga por tener ambiciones. _La mala reputación_**"- Dean termino la oración que había empezado ella

"—Perdón, no fue mi intención decirselo"- dijo Jane

"—No tengo nada que perdonarle. Yo se de mi mala reputación en el Arauca, pero también sé que eso cambiaría si tengo una buena mujer a mi lado"

Dean al decir esto. Deslizo lentamente su mano sobre la mesa, tomo la mano de Jane y la beso

Ella quedo sorprendida y sonrojada después fue retirando lentamente su mano

"—Dean nuevamente le aclaro que tengo novio"- dijo Jane quitando la mano

"—Jane, yo por ti cambiaría, seria un hombre de bien. Bueno y todo lo que usted desee"- confeso Dean

"—Disculpa Dean, creo que no esta entendiendo.."- jane se levanto de la mesa y agarro su sombrero

"—Si disculpa, perdón, perdon, soy muy impulsivo"- dijo Dean levantándose de la mesa también

"—No importa, ya me voy, se hace tarde"- dijo Jane dirigiéndose a la salida

"—Bueno, discúlpame, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda"

"—Adios, dile a Eusebia que la comida estuvo riquísima"- dijo quedándose frente a él

"—Le diré, adios Jane"

Éste se atrevió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella.

"—Adiós"- volvio a repetir Jane mirándolo raro y yéndose

Jane se dirigió a su caballo y vio a Carlota esperándolo cerca de él.

"—¿Que quieres Carlota? no estoy de humor para escucharte"

"—Te advierto que no te acerques a Dean o no sabes lo que te puede pasar"

"—Yo no te tengo miedo, además no estoy interesada en tu jefe. Si él lo esta en mi, es su problema"

Jane se subió al caballo y se fue de la hacienda. Carlota se quedo mirando como ella se perdía en el campo y dijo:

"— ¿Quien se cree esta? dentro de poco voy a darle un buen susto."

Mientras Jane cabalgaba para su hacienda no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Dean y acariciarse la parte de su rostro donde él había besado. Todo lo que él le dijo le parecía bastante sincero y hasta convincente, así que decidió darle una oportunidad para que le demuestre que puede ser bueno con Costance y con Maura.

**Al rato...**

Jane llego a la hacienda vio el caballo de Frost en uno de los poste atado, así que imagino que él había vuelto y que estaba dentro de la casa grande. Se fue acercando a la entrada y escucho una voz familiar, una voz conocida...

Abrió la puerta y Era..Era...

"—¡JANIE mi niña! ¡Como te extrañe! Estas mas delgada ¿Andas comiendo bien?"- dijo Angela abrazándola fuertemente

"—Mama, ¡¿que haces aquí?!

* * *

_¿que siente Jane por Dean? ¿y por Maura? ¿Dean lograra convencer a Jane de sus mentiras? Algunos sentimientos pueden llegar a confundirnos... deseo, amor, amistad, lastima, parecido... D:_

_¡Mama Rizzoli esta en la hacienda! XO_

**_Espero que les haya gustado, comenten si quieren y bueno lo otro lo dije arriba pero igual les vuelvo a decir GRACIAS ;). Orraine Rizzles_**

**_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama.(El Quijote)_**


	11. ¡¿ Mama, que haces aqui?

_**¡Hola Fans Rizzles! ¿Como están? Seguro que hermosas como siempre ^.^**_

_**¡Mama Rizzoli aparecio en la hacienda! :D.. el personaje de Angela es maestra en este fic y ayudara mucho en la hacienda. =)**_

**_Acá_**_** les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Tierra Salvaje como verán en el resumen del fic puse FIC MEJORADO y lo hice por que lo estaba releyendo y vi mucho errores, así que fui arregladolo solo para que ustedes : 3 ... Espero que les guste este capitulo y que lean los anteriores y bueno como siempre digo perdonen por mis Errores y Horrores ortográficos y demás .. U.U" **_

_**Por ultimo voy agregar a este fic una canción que creo que la identifica... es esta, si quieren buscarla en Youtube: sin parentesis ( /KaOKGWqxX5A ) es "Amor Prohibido" de Selena Feat Samo... **_

* * *

Estaba sorprendida, no esperaba a su madre en la hacienda. Por lo que recordaba de su niñez... Angela había prometido no volver más allí.

"**— ¿**¡Mama que haces aquí!? "-exclamo

"— Janie esa no es la forma de recibir a tu madre."

"Pero... ma no me avisaste nada que ibas a venir, en cambio sí avisaste a Frost por lo que veo."

Jane miro a Frost con recelo.

"—Me despido chicas, tuvimos un viaje muy cansador, adiós"- Frost palmeo el hombro de Jane y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, luego se retiró.

"—¡Tú y yo hablaremos mañana!"- exclamo Jane viendo irse a Frost.

" —Jane, no te he avisado porque sabía que tú me dirías que me quedara en la capital."

"—Era lo más conveniente, ma."

"— ¿Como que es lo más conveniente? Tú crees que dejaría a mi única niña sola en estas tierras con un pasado trágico para la familia Rizzoli."

"—Ma no seas exagerada.. Estoy con Frankie. Solo dime la verdad, te sentías sola en la capital y por eso decidiste venir ¿no?"- Jane levanto la ceja por la exageración de Angela

"—No seas mala Janie, deja que me quede contigo."

"—Bueno, pero solo porque eres mi madre"

Jane en ese momento giro la cabeza y vio a Maura con un camisón de seda color blanco casi transparente y con tiritas muy finas. No podía dejar de mirarla

Ésta estaba bajando por las escaleras rascándose los ojos, señal de que estaba durmiendo.

"—Jane volviste ¿Quién es esa gente?"- pronuncio mal Maura mirando a Angela.

"—No se dice esa gente. Se dice: ¿Quién es esa señora?"- contesto Angela.

"—Maura ella es Angela, mi mama. Ma, ella es Maura la hija de la tía Costance."- presento Jane

Maura se acercó y la saludo a Angela tímidamente.

"— ¿Ella es tu mama? Con razón me corrigió lo que pronuncie mal, hace lo mismo haces tú"- Dijo Maura

Angela sonrió.

"—Así que tú eres la hija de Costance,¿Y tu madre?"

"—Aquí estoy Angela,¿ cómo estás? tanto tiempo"- dijo Costance bajando de las escaleras lentamente con un bastón-. "Qué bueno volver a verte".

"—Lo mismo digo Costance"- Angela se acercó a ella y la saludo.

"—Ven necesito hablar contigo, vamos al living."- Sugirió Costance

"—Bueno vamos".

Angela y costance se fueron al living para conversar mientras que Jane y Maura estaban en el comedor cerca de una chimenea.

Maura había pedido a Jane que le lea fragmentos del libro de El Quijote antes de ir a dormir.

Angela estaba ayudando a Costance a sentarse cuando esta le dijo:

"—Gracias Angela, yo... Yo solo quería hablar contigo para pedirte perdón. Sé que hice mucho daño a ti y a tu familia.. La verdad es que me siento muy apenada y avergonzada."

Angela la miro con lastima..

"—No importa Costance, lo pasado pisado. Lo que sucedió no fue la culpa de nadie, solamente de la avaricia y el odio que se tenían nuestros esposos. Ademas a mí el tiempo me enseño a perdonar.

"—Lo sé y admiro mucho eso de ti. Yo fui una mujer muy ambiciosa y mentirosa en ese tiempo, pero créemelo hoy estoy recibiendo mi merecido por todo el mal que hice en el pasado"- dijo Costance con voz temblosa y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

"—¿Por qué lo dices?"

"—Tengo cirrosis y me quedan pocos meses de vida. Espero no morirme antes de que Maura cumpla los 18 años".

Angela se tapó la boca sorprendida ante la noticia de la enfermedad terminal.

"—Pero ¿qué te ha ocurrido Costance? antes de irme para la capital, tú eras una mujer hermosa, carismática y con una fortuna grande."

"—Me cruce con una persona malvada, eso sucedió".

"— ¿Quién es? Cuéntamelo."- Angela tomo la mano de Costance y la acaricio suavemente tratando de calmarla.

"—Cuando Raul murió, yo quede muy desolada y triste porque lo amaba mucho. Entonces decidí ahogar mis penas en alcohol y fue ahí justo que conocí a Dean".

"— ¿Dean?"

"—Si, Gabriel Dean el actual dueño de la hacienda y padre de Maura. Él me conquisto y poco a poco me fui perdiendo en su tormenta de pasión, impulsos, lujurias y adicciones."-Costance tomo una bocanada de aire para contar la otra parte de la historia-."Un día estando yo muy borracha me convenció de firmar unos papeles. Supuestamente esos papeles eran para vender unas cabezas de ganados en la capital, pero en realidad eran los papeles de la hacienda."

"— ¿Firmaste las escrituras de la hacienda El Amanecer?"- dijo Angela recordando el viejo nombre de la hacienda.

"—Si, ahora se llama La Oscuridad, irónico ¿no? Un tiempo después de haberle firmado los papeles me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de Maura y se lo dije, pero él lo único que hizo fue echarnos de la hacienda y obligarnos a vivir en la Choza."

"— ¿En la choza? Ningún humano viviría ahí"- Angela contesto

"—Sin embargo Maura y yo lo hicimos hasta que Jane se apiado de nosotros y nos ofreció vivir con ella".

"—Y lo bien que hizo, yo también haría lo mismo".

Las dos hicieron una pausa y miraron a Maura y Jane que estaban a pocos metros, en el comedor sentadas en un sofá de dos cuerpos.

Jane leía el libro y Maura la escuchaba atentamente.

En un momento de la lectura, Jane miro a Maura y vio que tenía un mechón de cabello en el rostro, entonces decidió colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Las dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

Jane miro para el living y se percató de la mirada de Costance y de Angela hacia ellas, así decidió volver su mirada al libro y seguir leyéndolo.

Costance al ver esta escena acota:

"—Tú sabes... Maura es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Ella es una niña que a pesar de sus 17 años es muy madura. Mi pobre hija aprendió a defenderse sola, tiene un gran corazón y es muy querida por todos, lamento haberle hecho pasar por toda la miseria que paso."- dijo Costance llorando

"—Costance, no es tu culpa, la culpa es de ese tal Dean."- dijo Angela

Costance volvió a mirar a las chicas y le dijo a Angela:

"—Ella y Jane se han vuelto muy unidas últimamente, Maura admira mucho a Jane".

"—Ya lo veo"- Angela miro nuevamente a ellas dos.

Maura estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jane mientras esta leía el libro.

"—Me permites un momento, voy a hablar con Jane"- Angela se levantó

"—Claro, yo le diré a Zunilda que me acompañe nuevamente a la habitación. Mañana seguiremos hablando"- dijo Costance.

"—Por supuesto"

Angela se paró y camino hacia donde estaban las chicas. Maura al verla venir retiro su cabeza del hombro de Jane y se sentó erguida.

"—Jane podemos hablar"- dijo Angela

"— Si claro"- dijo Jane sin inmutarse.

" —A solas quiero hablar contigo."

Angela miro a Maura dándole una sensación de que sobraba.

"— Bueno vamos al despacho" -Jane se levantó y llevo a Angela al despacho.

Jane y Angela entraron al despacho

Sin que se den cuenta, Maura las siguió y quedo detrás de la puerta escuchando de lo que hablaban.

"— ¿Qué demonios te sucede Jane?"

"— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"— ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí?"

"—Mama, tú sabes bien que nunca quise irme."

"—Si lo sé, pero tú me prometiste que ibas a venir a vender la hacienda y volverías a la capital"

"—Cambie de opinión"

"— ¿Como que cambiaste de opinión? Te refieres a que de ser una excelente abogada con un doctorado y con futuro esposo hermoso como Casey, decidiste quedarte en estas tierras infértiles trabajando como una hacendada."

"— Mama es mi decisión, ni tú, ni nadie me la hará cambiar."

"— Espero que Casey si lo haga porque a mí no me escuchas."

"— ¿Casey? ¿Él está por venir aquí?"

"—Si me dijo que lo esperes para dentro de dos días, y también me dijo que lo que le pusiste en la última carta se dice personalmente."

"—¿Eso te dijo?"

"—Si ¿qué le has puesto en la carta?"

"—Le puse es que me quedaba aquí y que suspendía los preparativos del casamiento."

Jane miro con miedo a Angela.

"— ¡Que! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Parece no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una marido a tu edad!"- Exploto Angela

"—Mama..."- dijo Jane cansada de escucharla.

"—Hija dime la verdad, ¿conociste a alguien aquí o estas enamorada?"- pregunto Angela.

Jane se sonrojo.

Maura pego más su oído a la puerta esperando escuchar la respuesta..

"—Mama basta de preguntas, estoy cansada."- suplico Jane.

"—Dímelo, es el tal Dean ¿No?"

"— ¡¿Qué?! Noo, aunque es un hombre muy atractivo, pero no."- dijo Jane nerviosa

"—Entonces.."- dijo Angela esperando la respuesta.

"—Me quedo aquí por la hacienda."

"— ¿Y Maura? ¿Qué sucede con ella?"

Jane volvió a sentir esa oleada de calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

"— ¿Maura?, ¿porque me preguntas por ella?"

"—Vi como la mirabas, nunca miraste así a nadie ¿Jane, tú sientes algo por esa niña?"

Maura estaba ansiosa por la respuesta detrás de la puerta.

"— ¡Que! Porque lo dices.. Solamente la miro con cariño."-Tartamudeo-." Además es una niña y a mí no me gustan las mujeres"- dijo Jane nerviosa.

"— ¿Estas segura que eso es lo único que sientes?"

"—Si, lo que siento por ella es aprecio y lastima. Tú imagínate por todo lo que está pasando esa niña, esta prácticamente sola en el mundo. Además tiene un padre que no la quiere, una madre que tiene una enfermedad terminal y se crio como una animalito, sola y sin cariño de nadie."- dijo Jane

"—Eso es cierto, Costance me contó un poco la historia."

"—Bueno, por eso la miro así. Yo admiro mucho a Maura, la quiero, la protejo y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella."

Al escuchar esto, Maura se retiro de la puerta y se fue.. sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas... no sabía si era por las hermosas palabras de Jane o por el hecho de saber que ésta nunca se fijaría en ella como una mujer.

Maura sabía que esto no era cierto, ella sentía en lo profundo de su corazón que había algo entre las dos. Así que decidió cambiar y convertirse en una señorita culta y con estudios... aprendería a escribir, leer y todas esas cosas que hacen las gente de la capital.

Maura pensaba que si aprendía todas estas cosas, Jane la miraría con otros ojos.

**HACIENDA LA OSCURIDAD**

Dean estaba cambiándose es su habitacion y oyó a alguien entrar..

"—¿Viejita que quieres?"- dijo Deán de forma cariñosa a Eusebia

"—Vaya... si hasta el humor te cambia esa mujer"

"—Si la verdad que sí, hace mucho no veo una mujer de verdad como Jane."- dijo Dean recordando a Jane y el beso en la mejilla.

"—Hijo no pude evitar escucharte, ¿es cierto que cambiarias por ella?

"—Mm, podría hacerlo"

"—Incluso te acercarías tu hija y olvidarías tu venganza"

" —Trataría"

"—¡Ay hijo! me haces tan feliz que olvides todo ese odio y rencor que tienes"- Eusebia abrazo a Dean

"—Dije que trataría, bueno vieja vete que estoy cansado"- dijo Dean separándose del abrazo.

"—Bueno hijo, nos vemos mañana."

Eusebia salió de la habitación contenta.

Dean se acostó en su cama con un único pensamiento en la cabeza **JANE.**

**VOLVIENDO A LA HACIENDA RIZZOLI**

Jane llevo a su madre a unas de las habitaciones. Angela se acomodó y quedo en ella.

Después de mostrarle la habitación, Jane se fue a la suya cayendo rendida a su cama por el día tan atareado que tuvo.. la recuperación de Maura, la cena con Dean, la vuelta de su madre..

Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo..

**...**

_Jane sintió unos ruidos y decidió abrir sus ojos, al hacerlo vio a Maura sentada en la punta de la cama con el camisón de seda con tiras diminutas y con el cabello suelto, revuelto y salvaje._

_Jane se sentó._

_"— ¿Qué quieres Maura? Te dije que mañana seguiré leyéndote el libro"_

_"— Quiero un beso tuyo, Jane"_

_Maura se levantó y se sentó mas cerca de Jane, tomo su rostro con las manos y fue acercándose._

_"—No, tú sabes que esto no puede suceder"- dijo Jane resistiéndose al beso._

_" —Deja de luchar contra lo que sientes y déjate llevar"_

_Jane al oír esto, decidio dejar de luchar y besó apasionadamente a Maura, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de ella.._

_"—No sabes cuánto desee esto"- susurro Jane alejándose saboreando el beso._

_Maura recostó lentamente a Jane en la cama y __ la__ fue besando… primero la barbilla, después el cuello y por ultimo fue bajando lentamente a los pechos de Jane._

_La morena cerro los ojos.. Por la sensacion que le daba los besos de Maura.. Se sentía tan bien... Tan placentero_

_Jane pensaba: "¡Esto no está bien! ¡Esto no está bieeen!"_

Ésta pego un grito, abrió los ojos y vio que no había nadie, estaba sola en la habitación.

Estaba sentada en su cama sola agarrando las sabanas con fuerza y toda transpirada.

Nuevamente todo había sido un sueño, un maldito y surreal sueño.

Jane se acostó nuevamente, tomo su almohada y la coloco en su cara gritando:

"— ¿¡Por qué rayos sueño esto!?- dijo frustrada

**_Sabía que su subconsciente quería decirle algo..._**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡son las mejores! comenten si quieren :) Orraine Rizzles._

_**El amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse. Proverbio Italiano**_


	12. Confusiones

**Hola! nuevo capitulo de Tierra Salvaje... Antes de comentarles un poco el capitulo, quiero agradecer y dedicarle el mismo a _MAURA RIZZLES _una gran fan de la serie y la persona que me ayudo a hacer el hermoso collage de fotos que tiene esta historia de portada. :D**

**Volviendo a la historia en este capitulo entran personajes nuevos y muy interesantes, así que a medida de que lo vayan leyendo lo van a ir descubriendo...**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Ya era de día y ella no pudo dormir en toda la noche... se la paso toda la madrugada peleándose con las sabanas y las almohadas recordando el sueño que tuvo... ese sueño... ese maldito sueño que parecía casi real... esas caricias y esos besos dados por Maura eran tan vividos...

Para la dueña de las tierras Rizzoli, Maura era solo una niña y no podía permitirse tener fantasías con ella...

Se sentía culpable y hasta casi sucia al recordarlo. Jane nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer, ni mucho menos había tenido experiencias como las del sueño con personas de su mismo sexo.

El sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación... ella soltó un suspiro y pensó que esto se tenía que terminar algún modo.

La morena salió de la cama sin ganas de levantarse y con unas ojeras bien marcadas debajo de sus ojos. Se vistió lentamente con su camisa blanca arremangándose en ambos brazos... después se coloco su pantalón marrón y sus botas negras sin olvidarse de su característico sombrero sobre su cabellera con rulos.

Fue bajando lentamente las escaleras empezando a escuchar un barullo proveniente del comedor.

Era la voz de Angela y de otras mujeres.

"— La niña se cayó del árbol."- dijo su madre.

Ésta estaba en la punta de la mesa, parada, enseñando a Maura y a las hijas de Korsak a leer, escribir y formar oraciones.

"— Seguro que era una niña salvaje como Maura."- contesto entre risas Susana a Angela.

Todas rieron y Maura contesto:

"— Yo no me caigo del árbol, sé subirme de memoria."- exclamo Maura orgullosa desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Jane se acercó a Angela y las chicas..

"— Mama ¿Que estás haciendo?"- dijo ella.

"— Janie, las niñas me pidieron que les enseñe a leer y escribir."

Maura se levantó de su silla, se puso junto a Angela.

"— Tú mama me contó bien temprano que era maestra y entonces a mí se me ocurrio la idea de que nos enseñe, ya que nosotros no sabemos ni leer, ni escribir."- comento Maura

"— Si, a esta niña se le ocurrió la brillante idea.. Me dijo que quería aprender a escribir, a leer y a ser una señorita como las que viven en la capital para que tú te sientas orgullosa de ella." - dijo Angela acariciando tiernamente el cabello de Maura.

Jane evadió la tierna mirada con la que Maura la miraba y sintió su mejillas arder.

"— Esta bien mama, pero si vas a enseñar lo vas a hacer bien... Te voy a construir una escuelita cerca de los establos de la hacienda así también puedes enseñar a los demás niños y niñas del pueblo."- dijo mirando para otro lado sonrojada.

Al escuchar la buena noticia, las hijas de Korsak y Maura se abalanzaron hacia Jane abrazándola y agradeciéndole.

"— ¡Gracias!"- dijo Susana

"— ¡Gracias! -dijo Rosa

"— ¡Gracias!- dijeron las demás.

"— De nada niñas, pero suéltenme que me van a dejar sin aire."- dijo Jane rodeada de ellas y respirando con dificultad por el abrazo masivo.

Todas soltaron a Jane, excepto Maura. Ella quedo aferrada a la cintura y con su cabeza en el hombro de ésta.

"— Gracias, gracias por todo, nunca voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí y por todos."- dijo Maura soltando unas lagrimas sin querer.

"— No, no llores..." -Jane masajeo cariñosamente la espalda de Maura.

Angela miraba la escena de ellas dos abrazándose y se daba cuenta que las dos se querían... Y mucho.

Jane miro a Angela y se le ocurrió una idea.

"— Maur ¿Qué te parece si te vas a la capital con mi madre y te compras ropa?"

"— ¿Lo dices en serio?"

" — Claro, ¿no me dijiste la otra vez que no tenias ropa para ponerte?."

"— ¡Si! ¡Ayy gracias!"- dijo Maura saltaba abrazada a Jane.

"— Ma ¿la acompañarías?"

"— Claro que sí."- asintió Angela con una sonrisa de costado.

Jane sentía el roce de el cuerpo de Maura mientras ésta saltaba abrazada a ella...

"— ¿Maura podrías soltarme?"- dijo nerviosa por el contacto.

"— Oh si, perdón."-Maura la soltó.

"— Bueno niñas sigan estudiando, yo voy a ir a ver unas cabezas de ganados."- dijo Jane yéndose.

Salió rápidamente de la casa grande, se subió a su caballo decidida a cabalgar sin rumbos y sin un lugar fijo donde ir. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo y quería hacerlo lejos de Maura y de todo.

Cabalgo casi tres horas por la llanura sin rumbo. ella lo único que quería era estar lejos.. Bien lejos de toda esta tormenta de sentimientos y confusiones.. Pero ¿qué sentía?¿por que estaba tan confundida?

¿Que sentía hacia esa muchachita rubia con mirada transparente, cariñosa e inocente?

¿Era amor...? ¿Era amistad...? ¿Era lastima?

Jane estaba admirando el llano con el ceño fruncido y de repente vio a_** Salvaje.**_.. Ese caballo buscado y tratado de domar por todos los estancieros del Arauca.

Ella bajo de su caballo silenciosamente, tomo su soga y se fue acercando lentamente a él tratando de atraparlo. El caballo quedo inmóvil y no opuso resistencia a la soga que Jane coloco lentamente sobre su cuello.

"— Hola amigo ¿te dijeron que eres hermoso?"- le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos y acariciándole el hocico.

Jane se animó y subió lentamente a _**S****alvaje**_ quedando sentada en él.

"— Eso es... Tranquilo… Tranquilo…yo no quiero domarte, solo quiero ser tu amiga- dijo arriba de él y acariciando su pelaje.

Se sentía contenta y triunfadora, estaba arriba del caballo más buscado del Arauca.

Sintió un grito._._

"— ¡Jane, bájate de ese animal te puede lastimar!"- dijo Dean desde su caballo.

El caballo pego un salto haciéndola volar por los aires.

_**Salvaje** _se fue asustado a todo galope del lugar con la soga de Jane por su cuello.

Dean se bajó de su caballo y corrió hacia dónde estaba echada Jane.

"— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te golpeaste?"- le pregunto arrodillándose.

"— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido?"- pregunto Jane sentándose y tomándose la cabeza por el golpe.

"— No, estaba siguiendo a _**Salvaje.**_ Quiero atraparlo. ¿Te has golpeado?"- le contesto

" — Mi tobillo, me duele." - dijo Jane con gestos de sumo dolor en su cara y tomándose su tobillo derecho.

"— Espera- Le saca la bota a Jane-, así estarás mejor."

"— ¿Qué haces?"- dijo Jane

"— Te saque la bota para ver tu tobillo."- dijo él masajeando el tobillo de Jane.

"— ¡Me duele!"

"— Lo tienes esguinzado."- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"— ¿Y tú que eres? ¿doctor?"- dijo Jane sarcásticamente.

"— Casi."- dijo Dean sonriendo.

Jane no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar el episodio donde se encontraron en la posada casi desnudos. Tambien no podía negar que Dean tenía un gran parecido a Maura y viceversa.

"— Te das cuenta que has asustado a _**Salvaje**_ con tu grito"- reprendió Jane.

"— Ese caballo es muy peligroso y tú eres una loca para estar subida a él con una soga y sin equipo necesario para montar."- contesto Dean haciéndole masajes en el tobillo.

"— Estaba a punto de domarlo."- Gruño Jane.

"— Ese caballo es tan hermoso... Pero también es tan arisco e indomable como tú" -dijo Dean mirándola a los ojos.

Él tenía la misma mirada de Maura y casi la misma sonrisa… eso puso nerviosa a Jane.

"— Discúlpame, pero yo no soy un animal y ya déjame, me voy para la hacienda." - dijo Jane sacando su tobillo de las manos de Dean.

Ésta trato de pararse y al hacerlo perdió equilibrio.

Dean la atrapo al instante.

"— Te tengo." - él a tomo por la cintura quedando frente a ella... Rostro con rostro.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, solamente escuchando sus respiraciones.

"— Suéltame..."- dijo Jane tratando de apartarse de los brazos de Dean.

"— Si te suelto, te caes."- le contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

Jane quedo callada.

"— Hagamos una cosa, porque no me dejas llevarte a la hacienda."- propuso Dean.

Jane no podía ni siquiera pisar del dolor que sentía en el tobillo entonces decidió aceptar.

"— De acuerdo, pero solo porque me duele mucho."

"— Como usted diga abogada Rizzoli."

Él la tomo y la subió a su caballo, llevándola nuevamente a la hacienda.

Una hora mas tarde los dos llegaron a dicho lugar...Dean bajo primero del caballo y después bajo lentamente a Jane de él.

"— Espera te ayudo a entrar a tu casa."- Dean coloco uno de los brazos de Jane alrededor de su cuello para hacerle de soporte y para que ella no apoyara su pie lastimado.

"— Gracias."- dijo Jane.

"— De nada, Jane."

"— ¡Mama!¡Maura! ¡Zunilda! ¿Alguien está en casa?"- exclamo Jane entrando a la casa grande.

Zunilda se acercó rápidamente.

"— ¡¿Que le sucedió señorita Jane?!"

"— Nada... tranquila, solamente me he caído. ¿Y mi madre?"

"— Se fue a la capital con la niña Maura."- dijo Zunilda

Ella miraba con miedo a Dean y se preguntaba por que Jane estaba media abrazada a él.

"— Descuida, solo vine a acompañar a tu jefa."- dijo Dean a Zunilda.

"— Llama a Frankie, para que me ayude a subir a la habitación."- le ordeno Jane.

Zunilda se fue apurada a los establos en busca de Frankie.

"— Por qué lo llamas él.. yo puedo llevarte a tu habitación."- Dean tomo por las piernas a Jane.

"— ¡Espera.. nooo...!"-La morena no tuvo otra opción que abrazar completamente el cuello de él.

Dean la subió por las escaleras y la llevo para la habitación.

"— ¿Cuál es tu habitación?- pregunto deteniéndose en el pasillo.

Jane no podía negar que Dean era sumamente atractivo y fuerte, pero también misterioso. Había algo oscuro en él.

"— Es aquella."- contesto señalándola con la mirada.

Dean abrió la puerta y llevo a Jane a la cama dejándola suavemente recostada ahí.

"— Gracias." -dijo Jane acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama.

"— De nada, al contrario es un placer cargar en mis brazos a una mujer tan hermosa como tú."-dijo Dean sentado en el mismo lugar en donde soñó que estaba sentada Maura.

Jane no contesto...quedo solamente sonrojada.

"— Adiós... iré a decirle al médico del pueblo que venga a ver tu tobillo."- dijo Dean.

Él se acercó al rostro de Jane y coloco un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Ésta quedo inmóvil, sin respuesta, solamente quedo viendo a Dean levantarse de donde estaba sentado e irse de su habitación.

Jane toco el lugar donde él coloco el beso.

Minutos después de la ida de Dean, llego Zunilda.

"— Srta. Rizzoli no encontré a su hermano, pero el Sr. Dean me aviso que ya la trajo a su habitación."

"— Si, me ha traído hasta aquí. Zunilda ¿Me puedes traer hielo para mi tobillo?"- contesto Jane con un poco de dolor.

"— Si, enseguida se lo traigo. Por cierto recién llegaron dos señores que quieren hablar con usted."

"— Que raro hoy no tengo ninguna reunión.-Dijo confundida-. Diles que pasen a mi habitación."

Zunilda bajo y autorizo a las visitas entren y suban...

Eran.. Eran... **_Casey_** y _**Giovanni**_ su amigo Gay.

"— ¿Casey? ¿Giovanni?¿que hacen aquí?"- dijo Jane con el ceño fruncido viéndolos en el entrada de la habitación.

"— ¡Mi amor, te extrañe!"-dijo Casey acercándose a la cama y besándola en los labios.

"— ¡¿Hola amiga, no te alegras de vernos?!"- dijo afeminadamente Giovanni, parándose de costado.

**_Giovanni_** era un reconocido diseñador de moda de la capital, también era amigo de la pareja de Jane y Casey. Él estaba por diseñar el vestido de casamiento de Jane.

Éste tenía puesto unos lentes negros, un pañuelo animal print en su cuello, una camisa rosada y unos pantalones oxford.

"No e..es eso.-tartamudeo-. Esperaba a Casey dentro de unos dias.."- contesto Jane con cara de asombro.

" Amor, es que te extrañaba tanto... así que decidí venir en el jet privado de Giovanni."- contesto Casey acariciándole el cabello.

Jane soltó un suspiro.. No podía creer todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en un día. Primero soñó eróticamente con Maura, después Dean casi le dio un beso en los labios y ahora Casey y Giovanni en la hacienda... Era mucho para ella..

**EN LA CAPITAL**

Angela y Maura se recorrieron todo el centro de la capital en busca de ropa y zapatos.

Maura se compró varios vestidos, algunos zapatos y hasta se recortó un poco del cabellera larga y dorada que tenía.

Las dos estaba exhausta por la maratón de compras, entonces decidieron sentarse en la mesa del bar del hotel donde se registraron.

Maura tenia una duda y se animó a preguntarle a Angela para que le un consejo..

"— Angela, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas enamorada?"

"— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿A ti te gusta alguien?"

"— No lo sé... Creo que sí."

Angela se acomodó el cabello y le contesto.

"— Lo que se siente son unos latidos fuertes en el medio del pecho, como si fuera que tu corazón está por salir cuando miras o estas cerca de esa persona."

"— ¿Y qué más?"

"— Piensas todo el día en esa persona, te sientes feliz y segura a su lado.-hizo una pausa-. Amas cada gesto y lo aceptas con sus virtudes y defectos… a mí me ocurría eso con el padre de Janie"

Maura comenzó a analizar en todo en los momentos que compartieron junto a Jane y llego a una conclusión..._ Estaba __profundamente__ enamorada de ella y se lo iba a decir al volver a la hacienda._

Ésta volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Angela:

"— ¿Maura estas bien? Tienes el rostro rojo."

"— Si, solo tengo un poco de calor...hace calor aquí… espérame voy a traer unas bebidas."- contesto Maura levantándose.

"— Bueno."

Maura se dirigió a la cantina del bar y busco dos vasos de jugos de naranja. Ella estaba llevando los jugos a la mesa en donde estaban , cuando de repente apareció un hombre con unos anteojos de aumento, una peluca postiza y la choco volcandole todo el jugo sobre su vestido nuevo.

"— ¿Qué has hecho animal?"- dijo Maura furiosa llena de jugo de naranja.

"— Perdón, disculpe, no la vi."- dijo el hombre mirándola.

"— Entonces tienes esos anteojos de adorno."- contesto mala.

Éste hombre se saco los lentes de aumento y la miro detenidamente.

"— Lo que tienes de mala... lo tienes de hermosa ¿No?"- dijo el hombre deslumbrado por la belleza de Maura, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"— Encima te burlas... no si a ti te pego." dijo Maura mala.

Angela a escuchar los gritos de Maura se acercó a ella.

"—¿Que sucede?"

"— Este imbécil me choco y arruino mi vestido."- dijo Maura señalándolo.

"— fue sin querer."- contesto él.

"— Ian ¿eres tú?- dijo Angela conociendo al hombre.

"— ¿Mama Rizzoli?"- contesto Ian.

Ellos se fundieron en un abrazo...

**_Ian_ **era un hombre alto, fornido… de cabello amarronado y medio canoso. Él tenía la misma edad de Jane y también era abogado, pero a diferencia de Jane, él era un abogado político que estaba contra el gobierno y era intensamente buscado por las autoridades de Colombia por ser opositor.

"— ¡Tanto tiempo! estas tan distinto que no te reconocí... te dejaste el bigote y tienes lentes."

"— Es un camuflaje, mama Rizzoli."

Maura no entendía nada y pregunto:

"— Espera… ¿Tú conoces a este hombre?"-le dijo a Angela.

"— Claro, él es Ian el hombre mas bueno y guapo de Colombia. Jane y él son muy buenos amigo."

"— Exactamente somos casi como hermanos."- dijo Ian extendiéndole la mano para saludarla a Maura.

"— Soy Maura, prima lejana de Jane."- dijo ella extendiéndole desconfiadamente la mano también.

Ian tomo la mano de Maura y coloco un beso en la parte posterior de la mano (dorso de la mano).

Ella quedo paralizada, nunca nadie la había besado en la mano.

"— Es un gusto conocerte ... Jane nunca me ha comentado que tenía una prima tan hermosa."- dijo Ian mirándola a los ojos

Angela interrumpió.

"— Tú no pierdes tus modales de caballero."- dijo Angela a Ian recordando los viejos tiempos.

"— Nunca y menos con una señorita tan hermosa como la que tengo frente a mis ojos."- contesto Ian.

Maura saco su mano rápidamente de la mano de él.

"— Discúlpenme por arruinar su bebida y permítanme que les invite dos vasos del jugo que estaban por beber."- dijo Ian

"— Bueno, nosotras estaremos en aquella mesa."- dijo Angela.

"— Vayan y ahora se los llevo."

Las dos volvieron a la mesa y se sentaron.

Angela le comento a Maura.

"— Este es Ian, un muy buen amigo de Jane y un buen partido para ti."

"— Es un torpe."- Maura miraba a Ian comprar los jugos.

Éste también la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"— Se nota que lo tienes deslumbrado."- comento Angela mirando a Ian .

"— No me importa, a mí me gusta otra persona."

"— ¿Quién?"

"— Es un secreto."-contesto.

Maura odiaba no poder decirle a Angela que amaba a su hija, pero primero tenia que asegurarse que este sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

**Pobre Jane esta tan confundida... :/ y Maura si sigue esperando... D:**

**Perdonen los errores y e****spero que les haya gustado, gracias por leerlo... sinceramente nunca creí que iba a publicar estas historias Rizzles y que ustedes la iban a comentar, así que mis mas sinceros agradecimientos. Orraine Rizzles :)**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Que sucederá con la llegada de Casey y Giovanni a la hacienda? ¿Maura le dirá a Jane que la ama?**

**FRASE:**

_**El corazón tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá- La Renga (Grupo Argentino de Rock.)**_


	13. Los sentimientos puros de Maura

**Hola Rizzles ¿sufriendo la espera agónica de dia 25 de Junio? :D nueva actualización de este fic llamado "Jane Rizzoli, Tierra salvaje"**

* * *

Ya era otro día en la capital, Maura y Angela estaban desde temprano en el puerto a la espera del catamaran que la llevaría de nuevo a la hacienda.

Ian estaba acompañándolas en la espera...

"—Mama Rizzoli, digale a Jane que en cualquier momento voy a ir a conocer su hacienda."

"—Claro Ian, voy a decírselo y te vamos a estar esperando."

Maura escucho y soltó un suspiro de fastidio mirando para otro lado.

"_—_ ¿Que Sucede Srta. Maura? ¿no quiere que vaya a visitarla a la hacienda?"- pregunto Ian a Maura dándose cuenta de su fastidio.

"_—_ ¿Visitarme a mí? ¿No era que usted ira por Jane?

"_—_Voy a ir por ella y por ti. También le voy a comentar a mi querida amiga Jane que ya conocí a la futura esposa y madre de mis hijos."- contesto Ian sonriendo.

_—_ ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Tenemos el agrado de conocerla?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido Angela.

_"—_Claro, es la mujer que está a su lado...** Maura**."- contesto él.

_"—_ ¡Que! ¡Ni que este loca, me casaría con una persona como usted!"- exclamo Maura.

"_—_Eso lo dices porque no me conoces bien, pero ya lo harás y te enamoraras de mí y llevare a vivir conmigo."- dijo él convencido.

Angela al verlos discutiendo, reía.

"_—_ Eres un pervertido, además eres muy grande para casarte conmigo."- contesto Maura.

"_— **Para el amor no hay edad...**_" - le contesto Ian.

Él tomo su bolso y beso en la mejilla a Angela y a ella despidiéndose.

"_—_Espérame, iré por ti."- dijo Ian mirándo a Maura a los ojos y después yéndose.

Maura quedo pensando en la frase dicha por Ian: "... _para el amor no hay edad.."_

Eso era cierto, ella estaba enamorada de una persona que era mas grande... estaba enamorada de Jane.

Salió de los pensamientos escuchando la voz de Ángela:

"_—_Vaya que tienes fascinado a Ian."

"_—_ Él no me interesa."

"_—_Es una lástima, es un muy buen muchacho."

"_—_Lo sé, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona."- contesto Maura recordando a Jane y riendo tontamente.

"_—_Espero que esa persona te corresponda con esos mismos sentimientos que sientes."

"_—_ Yo también."- dijo Maura mirando el horizonte.

Ella estaba decidida, iba a decírselo.

**2 horas después...**

Las dos llegaron al pueblo. Angela quedo allí para visitar a unos viejos conocidos que tenía y comentarles que estaba nuevamente en la hacienda Rizzoli. Maura, por su parte, se fue directamente a la hacienda.

Llego y como era de costumbre, entro feliz gritando:

_"—_ ¡Jane! ¡Zunilda! ¡Volví!- tiro los bolsos a un costado.

Zunilda se acercó a ella y la miro con cara de preocupacion.

" _—_Niña Maura, que bueno que este aquí."

_"—_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?"- dijo Maura mirándola y dándose cuenta.

"_—_La Señorita Jane se ha caído del caballo y se ha lastimado."

_"—_ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Esta bien?!

"_—_Ella está en su habitación...pero..."

Maura no espero a que terminara de hablar Zunilda y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, viendo a Jane dormir.

La morena sintió el hundimiento del colchón y abrió los ojos viendo a Maura observándola con el ceño fruncido.

"_—_ ¿Maura?"- dijo Somnolienta acomodándose el cabello y sentándose sobre el respaldo de la cama.

"_—_Gracias a dios estas bien ¿donde te lastimaste?."- dijo Maura abrazándola.

"_—_Tranquila Maur, solo fue una caída, solamente me torcí el tobillo."- dijo Jane tratando de calmarla.

"_—_Tienes que cuidarte, no estuve un día a tu lado y te has golpeado, tú sabes que si te llega a ocurrir algo... me muero"- dijo Maura saliendo del abrazo y tomando una de sus manos.

"_—_ Eso es cierto, tranquila no volvera a suceder."- afirmo y rió Jane.

Maura la miro a los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor.

"_—_Jane... Jane... Yo quiero confesarte algo."

"_—_Dímelo.. Te escucho."- dijo sentandose mejor en la cama y frotándose uno de sus ojos.

Maura apretó un poquito más fuerte la mano de Jane y dijo:

"_—_Te confieso que… que…"- dijo jugando con los dedos de Jane de los nervios .

"_—_Anda, no tengas miedo, dímelo."- dijo con una sonrisa Jane y apretando la mano de Maura para darle seguridad.

"_—_**Estoy enamorada de ti.**"

Jane quedo en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, la persona con la que había soñado varias noches y por la que sentía cosas especiales, le había confesado su amor de la manera mas inocente y tierna.

"_—_ Maur, solo... solo estas confundida."- dijo sonrojada, no podía articular las palabras.

"_—_ No, no lo estoy... Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial para mí y a medida que transcurrio el tiempo me di cuenta que siento sentimientos fuertes por ti.."

"_—_ No puede ser... Tú debes sentir aprecio o admiración hacia mí, eso nada más."- dijo nerviosa Jane.

Maura tomo y alzo la mano de Jane colocandola en su corazón, entre el medio de sus dos pechos.

Jane de estar sonrojada paso a estar completamente acalorada.

"_—_ ¿Qué haces, Maur?"- dijo Jane viendo su mano en medio de los dos pechos de Maura.

"_—_Te muestro como mi corazón late descontroladamente cuando estoy cerca de ti, eres la única que logras hacer eso."

Jane estaba confundida... Por un lado quería abrazar a Maura... tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero por otro… sabia esto estaba mal.

"_—_Maur, tu eres mi prima.-tartamudeo-. Somos dos mujeres, y yo soy muy grande para ti."- dijo Jane sin pensarlo…esas palabras salieron de su corazón… dándole a entender a Maura que lo de ellas era imposible.

"_—_Primero… Yo no soy tu prima, bueno… si lo soy, pero prima lejana… La sangre no nos une. Segundo... Si, somos dos mujeres y eso no quita la posibilidad de enamorarnos una de la otra y por ultimo...Si, eres diez años mayor que yo, pero a mí no me importa, para el amor no hay edad."- contesto Maura.

Jane quedo plasmada y con la boca abierta por las palabras de Maura... No parecía una niña, parecía una mujer... Toda una mujer adulta.

"_—_No... no puede ser."- repitio tartamudeando Jane y mirando para abajo.

"_—_ Jane, quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo...quiero que me enseñes a amar"- dijo Maura buscando la mirada de Jane y sin titubear.

"_—_Pero... Yo... No..."- contesto entrecortadamente la morena .

"_—_Te amo."-dijo Maura.

Ella fue acercándose a los labios de Jane.

Jane por su parte, estaba tan confundida que no sabía si esto era un sueño o era real... Había tomado una gran dosis de medicamentos para calmar el dolor de tobillo.

Estaban a unos centímetros.. A unos pocos... sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y sus miradas entrelazadas... a punto de concretar ese beso, cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse.

"—Jane, ¿que te parece este color para tu vestido de boda?"- entro Giovanni con unas telas color rosado y vio la escena de Jane con la mano en el pecho de Maura y ésta tratando de besarla.

"_—_ Giovanni, ¿qué haces aquí?"- dijo Jane sacando la mano y alejándose de Maura rápidamente.

"_—_ ¿Tú quién eres?" - dijo Maura.

"_—_ Soy Giovanni amigo de Jane y Casey. ¿Y tú?"

"_—_Maura, Maura Isles."- dijo levantándose de la cama.

"_—_Jane, no sabía que tenías esos tipos de gustos."- dijo Giovanni.

"_—_ No es lo que piensas, ella es mi prima..."- dijo Jane

Maura la miro con dolor.

En ese momento entro Casey y vio a Maura.

"_—_ Hola, tu debes ser Maura, la prima salvaje de Jane ¿no?"

"_—_Eso no te importa.. ¿Tú quién eres?- contesto Maura.

"_—_Soy Casey, el novio y prometido de Jane."

"_—_Casey, ella es Maura, mi prima y no la llames asi." -volvió a decir Jane.

Maura la miro nuevamente.. Y entendió, para Jane ella siempre seria solo eso... Su prima.

"_—_ Voy a retirarme." -dijo Maura mirando al piso y sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Ella salió corriendo.

"_—_ Maura, espera..."- dijo Jane tratando de levantarse de la cama.

"_—_Jane no te levantes, todavía estas muy débil."- dijo Casey deteniéndola.

"_—_Pero..."

Maura salió corriendo y se fue para su habitación.

"_—_Voy a traerte agua para que tomes tu medicamentos_."-_dijo Casey también saliendo de la habitación.

Giovanni y Jane quedaron a solas.

"_—_Linda muchachita... Cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella."- menciono Giovanni.

"_—_ ¿Ahora te gustan las mujeres, Giovanni?"- le contesto mirandolo fastidiosamente.

"_—_No, pero por lo que veo a ti si te gustan."

"_—_No digas estupideces."

"_—_No son estupideces, te vi como la mirabas y como casi la besaste."- contesto Giovanni.

"_—_Cierra la boca, si llegas a decirle algo a Casey, te echo a patadas de aquí."

"_—_ No te preocupes, no lo hare... Lo único que te pido es que no lo lastimes."

"_—_No lo hare, me casare con él y por cierto odio el color rosado."- dijo obligada.

"_—_ Que mal humor tienes... mejor me voy a ver a los peones de tu hacienda, que por cierto están hermosos y musculosos."- dijo Giovanni abandonando la habitación.

La morena estaba abrumada...las cosas se volvieron más confusas con la confesión de Maura.

**...**

Todos bajaron al comedor a desayunar.

Angela y Maura se sentaron en lado izquierdo de la mesa. Giovanni en el otro costado y Frankie en la punta.

Casey y Jane llegaron a la mesa lentamente, él fue a buscarla y a ayudarla a bajar.

"_—_ Buenos días."- saludo Jane sentándose.

Todos respondieron saludandola de la misma manera.

La mesa estaba con un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Angela hablo:

"_—_Jane, ¿cómo te has golpeado?"

"_—_ Ya te dije mama, me caí del caballo."

"_—_ ¿Y como volviste hasta aquí?"-pregunto Angela.

Jane quedo callada, Zunilda al escuchar, acoto mientras servía el jugo de naranja.

"_—_ El señor Dean, la trajo."

"_—_¿Quien es Dean?"- pregunto Casey.

"_—_ El dueño de la hacienda vencina."- contesto Frankie.

Jane al instante miro a Maura y vio en ella una cara de tristeza.

"_—_Si, pero eso no viene al caso...cambiando de tema a ustedes como les fue en la capital."

"_—_Muy bien, compramos las ropas más lindas."

"_—_Si."- dijo Maura

"_—_Por lo que veo te hiciste un corte de cabello nuevo, te queda hermoso."- Jane miro a Maura con la mirada llena de ternura.

Maura no le contesto.

"_—_ También nos encontramos con Ian..."

"_—_ ¡Ian! Que es de la vida de mi amigo y medio hermano ¿donde lo encontraste?"

"_—_ En el bar del hotel, él se cruzó con Maura y le tumbo todo el jugo en su vestido."

Jane no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse la escena.

"_—_ ¿Te estas riendo de mí?- le pregunto Maura.

"_—_Yo, no... Nunca lo haría."- dijo tratando de ponerse seria.

"_—_Mas te vale."

"_—_ ¿Que les dijo Ian?"- le pregunto Jane a las dos.

"_—_Me dijo que vendría a visitarte, pero conmigo es con quien menos hablo, por que estuvo todo el tiempo cortejando a Maura, creo que está enamorado de ella."- contesto Angela.

Jane de pronto se puso seria y dejo comer el desayuno.

"—Él siempre fue así... un don juan."- comento Jane.

"_—_No, pero me dijo que cuando te visite aquí, te diría que ya ha encontrado a su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos… y que esa persona era Maura."- acoto Angela.

"_—_Está loco ese hombre, es muy grande de edad para Maura, además ella nunca se casaría con una persona como él."

" _—_Si lo haría."- dijo Maura en voz baja.

"_—_ ¿Cómo?"

"_—_ ¡Que si lo haría!"

Jane sintió una especie de ira subiendo por su cuerpo... ¿Eran celos?

"_—¿_Estas loca? él no es para ti, es un fugitivo que esta contra del gobierno, además es muy viejo para ti."- dijo Jane con el ceño fruncido y enojada.

"_—_No, no lo estoy... Me casaría con él, aprendería a amarlo y a amar lo bueno y lo malo de él."- dijo.

Casey al ver la sobrepreocupación de Jane por Maura dijo:

"_—_ Espero que nos invite a tu boda muchachita salvaje... Nosotros te invitamos a la nuestra."- dijo Casey tomando la mano de Jane.

Maura lo miro y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, entonces se levantó de la mesa diciendo:

"_—_Espero que sean felices, buen provecho"- dijo Maura yéndose a la habitación.

"_—_Maura, espera…"

Jane sentía como las palabras de Maura la hería como si fuesen puñales.

"_— ¿_Que le sucede a Maura? Parece que está muy enojada contigo."- comento Angela.

"_—_Es... Que..."- tartamudeo Jane.

" _—_Esa niña es rara."- comento Giovanni.

"_—_Cierto."- asintió Casey mirando a Maura irse.

Jane quedo mirándolos con fastidio a los dos y le dijo:

"_—_Cállense la boca los dos, voy a hablar con ella."-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

"_—_ Te acompaño."- contesto Casey.

"_—_No, puedo ir yo sola, quédate aquí."- dijo Jane yéndose a la habitación de Maura, con pequeños saltos con una sola pierna.

Al llegar vio a Maura secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas con sus manos. Jane sabía que esas lagrimas eran a causa de ella.

"_—_Maura... No llores."- dijo entrando.

Maura la miro.

"_—_Sabes... La primera vez que te vi despertaste algo raro en mí, fue como si me hubieran visto por primera vez…antes me sentía ignorada, sola. Pero cuando tu llegaste mi vida todo empezó a tener sentido... Tenía ganas de arreglarme, de verme linda para ti y de aprender... y de estar contigo todo el tiempo- dijo.

Jane se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, dándole un pañuelo.

"_—_Maura, eso que sientes por mí… es cariño, ya veras que el día de mañana encontraras una persona que te hará sentir lo que sientes ahora y mucho más...- dijo con la voz quebrada la morena.

Maura tomo el pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas, cuando termino de hacerlo abrazo sorpresivamente a Jane, apoyando su cabeza en los hombros.

"_—_No me importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo, ahora estoy tranquila... Porque por fin pude confesarte lo que siento."- dijo Maura cerrando los ojos y abrazándola mas fuerte.

Jane se odiaba... Se odiaba por no saber qué tipo de sentimiento tenia hacia Maura, se odiaba por no tener una respuesta a su confesión. Acaricio su espalda y le contesto:

"_—_Maura yo no sé qué contestarte ante tu confesión, solo sé que siento ganas de protegerte y de cuidarte. Eres la persona que saca lo mejor de mí y solo espero que estés siempre a mi lado, eres una parte esencial de mi... Y de mi familia... Te quiero y mucho."- dijo Jane besándola en la frente.

"_—_Siempre lo estaré, siempre."-contesto Maura cerrando los ojos en los brazos de su amada.

Las dos mujeres quedaron abrazadas como si fuesen una...ellas quedaron hundidas en ese mar de sentimientos que tenían la una hacia la otra.

* * *

_¿Jane aclarara sus sentimientos? ¿Jane se casara con Casey por amor o por obligación?_

**Gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen si no publico tan de seguido. Orraine Rizzles ;)**

_**FRASE:El amor jamás reclama; da siempre. El amor tolera, jamás se irrita, nunca se venga. Indira Gandhi**_


End file.
